Invincible
by Riter's Fury
Summary: The attempted shooting of a woman from Steve's past gets complicated when the Governor orders Steve to protect her, while the rest of the team works on finding the shooter. To make matters worse, Steve's mysterious younger brother shows up unannounced.
1. Prologue

**"Invincible"**

by: Riter's Fury

**Prologue**

"Why is it you always drive _my_ car?" Danny asked Steve not for the first time.

"Because I like to drive," Steve replied.

"I think you have control issues. Actually, I don't think, I know you do."

"Look, as soon as we get to my house and I grab what I need, I promise you can drive. Alright?"

"It's my car and you are promising me I can drive it. You have a truck why don't you drive that?"

"Danny, if we always drove around in two different cars when we were working on a case, we would waste gas and we wouldn't get to have all these pleasant conversations."

"Waste gas? Like you are worried about that."

"Look, it's a whole lot easier to talk to you when you are sitting in the same car as me as opposed to in a car behind me, okay."

"So you just assume that you would be driving in front of me?"

"Please tell me you aren't being serious right now?"

"Of course not. I'm not _that_ petty. Whoa," Danny said as they pulled into Steve's driveway. "Why are we driving _this_ when _that_ is sitting in your driveway?"

Steve stared at the silver Corvette sitting in his driveway.

"It's not mine, Danny."

"Then who do you know that drives a car like that?"

"I don't know anyone. No one that drives a brand new one anyway."

They got out of the car and Danny walked over to admire the Corvette.

"This is one expensive car," Danny said looking in through the window.

The car appeared to have every luxury and extra possible. Danny let out a whistle.

"If I had _this_ car you wouldn't _ever_ get me out of the driver's seat."

Steve didn't stop to look at the car; he just headed toward the house. The front door was unlocked and he walked in. Danny finally pulled himself away from admiring the car and followed him.

"So I am guessing this person has a key?" Danny said. "Who else has one besides you and Mary? And what about your alarm system? You do actually set your alarm right, because if you don't, it kind of defeats the whole purpose."

"Only Mary and I know the code," Steve said.

There was a crash from the upstairs. Danny's hand went to his gun, still not knowing if the person that had disabled the alarm was indeed a friendly one.

"Danny, I don't think you need that," Steve said.

"Do you care to explain why not, _Steven_, when we don't know who is in your house right now?" Danny asked, his voice lowering to a whisper.

"I know who it is."

At that moment a young man, dressed surprisingly similar to Steve, came down the stairs. The only difference was that he was wearing a pair of adidas sneakers instead of combat boots.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"Visiting," the man said.

"You could have come a little sooner," Steve said coldly. "I was the only one at dad's funeral.

At this the man looked away and Danny jumped in saying, "Wait, this is your brother? I thought you only had a sister?"

"I never said I didn't have a brother," Steve said.

"You always talked like it was just you and your sister," Danny said.

"Well it kind of was," Steve's brother said.

"I tried to locate you after dad died, but I kept getting the runaround from your boss," Steve said.

"Yeah, I was…busy. I would have been there, but…" he said trailing off.

"I just came to get something and I'll be gone for the rest of the day. If you go out make sure you lock up. Alright?"

"Yeah, sure, Steve."

Steve left the room to get what he needed and Danny, feeling the awkward tension that had filled the room at the mention of their dad, decided to try and lighten the mood.

"I'm Danny Williams. I work with Steve," Danny said holding out his hand.

"Nathan. But I usually go by Nate," he said shaking Danny's hand.

"That is a _really_ nice car you have out there."

"Thanks. I have an old 1984 Corvette too that I rebuilt, but it's in storage back on the mainland."

"Nice," was all Danny could think to say, which was unusual.

Steve came in shortly after that and without another word to his brother he walked out the front door. Danny, saying goodbye, followed him out.

Steve walked to the driver's side of the car and opened the door. Danny noticed of course, but let Steve's earlier promise slide. Danny was more concerned about his partner's strange behavior toward his brother.

"Is it just me or was it a little cold back there?" Danny asked motioning back toward the house.

"Its eighty degrees, Danny," Steve said knowing full well that Danny was referring to how he had treated his brother.

"How is it that you have a brother and you never told me?"

"I didn't think it was relevant," Steve said pulling out of the driveway.

"Oh, really?" Danny said. "But you needing to know every detail of my life _is_ relevant."

"I don't want to talk about this right now. We are in the middle of a case and we should be going over what facts we have."

"Look, you were there for me through that whole mess with my brother and I just want to help you if I can."

"I appreciate that, Danny, but there is nothing to help with."

They rode in silence for a few moments while Danny seemed to be thinking about something.

"What did he do?" Danny asked after a long silence.

"What?" Steve said looking away from the road briefly to look at his partner.

"Well, he must have done something, right, because there was some serious tension between the two of you."

"Would you just let it go, Danny," Steve said, probably a little louder than he had meant to.

"Fine. It wasn't anything illegal was it?" Danny added after a short pause.

"Danny!"

"Alright! Alright! But if you need to talk about it-"

"I know where to find you, Danny."

"Good," Danny said satisfied.

Danny's phone rang shortly after and he answered it.

"Hey, what's up?"

It was Chin.

"Hey, Danny, first tell the Boss his phone is off and the governor was really annoyed about it to say the least. Then meet us at the Ala Moana Center."

"May I ask why?" Danny asked curiously.

"There was a shooting about an hour ago and a family friend of the governor was the target. She gave the case to us."

"Lovely, we will just add that to the stack of other cases we are working on."

"Danny, the governor told me that this was our priority right now. HPD will handle the others."

"Okay, we'll be there."

"And, Danny, she wants us there _yesterday_."

"Got it," Danny said and ended the phone call.

"What was that about?" Steve asked.

"Chin said your phone is off and the governor wasn't too happy about it."

"My battery died. What did she want?"

"Apparently a family friend just got shot at in the Ala Moana Center about an hour ago and she wants us there."

Steve stopped at the red light and tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel.

"Did I mention the governor wants us to get there as fast as possible?" Danny said.

That was all it took for Steve to flip on the lights and make sure he was clear to go before speeding through the intersection.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When they finally screeched to a halt outside the Ala Moana Center, Danny realized that he had been clutching onto the door. Steve's driving was a little too crazy for his taste. Well, actually more than a little.

The entrance to the center looked like a typical crime scene with police cars, ambulances and a rather large crowd of curious onlookers that had gathered. Exiting the car Steve and Danny made their way to the door ducking under the crime scene tape that had been put in place.

They met Chin and Kono as they walked inside the building.

"The governor is really upset about this one," Chin said. "She's here and she wants to talk to you, Boss.

"Yeah, but what can you tell me first?" Steve asked surveying the surrounding area as they came into an open part of the mall.

In the middle was a small platform with a table and chairs that were knocked over. Scattered in the vicinity were books, papers and children's backpacks.

"Well, for one, it is amazing that no one was seriously hurt," Chin answered. "There were a lot of people around when the shooting occurred, which also means there was a lot of chaos when the shooter open fired. So no one actually saw what he looked liked."

"What was going on here that there were so many people gathered?" Steve queried, bending down to pick up one of the books that lay on the floor.

"A book signing," Kono replied.

"A book signing?" Steve repeated questioningly as he flipped through the book.

"Yeah, by a popular children's author named Annie Rockford," she added.

"Grace loves her books," Danny said.

"Yeah and so do a lot of other kids," Chin remarked. "Most of the witnesses were children."

"I'd better go and talk to the governor. Where is she?" Steve asked.

"Right this way," Chin said, leading the way.

There was a group of police officers, a few people in suits and the governor all gathered around a woman who was trying to assure them that she was absolutely fine.

"Steve," Governor Pat Jameson said when she saw him.

"Governor," Steve said, but he was looking past her at the woman.

The woman looked over and saw him.

"Steve," she said surprised.

"Alex, what are you doing here?"

The expression on Steve's face was one Danny couldn't interpret. He had no idea who this woman was, but she certainly had a strange effect on his partner.

"Doing a book signing," she replied, forcing a smile.

"Wait, you're Annie Rockford?" he asked, not understanding.

"Yeah, that's my pen name."

"Oh."

The governor looked from Steve to Alex, and then back again.

"You two _know_ each other?" she said, just as surprised as the rest of Steve's team was.

"My dad was in the Navy, remember?" Alex said. "He introduced us a long time ago."

Danny wondered why any father in his right mind would _ever_ introduce their daughter to Steve, but then, he _had_ introduced Grace to him. That was different, he decided. Grace was only eight, _not_ a young woman.

Steve noticed Alex had a small bandage on her arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his tone unusually soft.

"I just scraped it a little. I'll live, I've had worse," she said, and the two of them exchanged a knowing look.

"Steve, I want you and your team to start here and after Alex has rested you can ask her some questions," the Governor said.

"I'm fine, really," Alex said forcefully. "I can answer all the questions they have for me."

"I promised your mother I would bring you to her house. McGarrett and his team can talk to you later. They have enough to do here for the time being." The governor then pulled Steve aside and said to him, "I want this guy found. Alex's mother, Hannah, is a dear friend and if something ever happened to her daughter I would be heartbroken."

Steve nodded understanding the situation, "Yes ma'am."

He watched as the Governor and Alex walked away and then he turned to his team.

"You heard her. Let's get to work."

It was then that Steve noticed a figure standing at a distance watching them, but as soon as Steve had seen him, he was gone. Steve made a mental note to check the security videos to see if he could get a closer look at the person.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

"I am fine, Mother," Alex said, sitting down on the couch in her parents' home.

"But why would someone want to hurt _you_?" her mother asked, trying to make sense of the shooting incident. "You are such a nice person."

"Mom, the world is full of nut jobs who like to hurt _nice_ people."

Hannah Reilly, an attractive petite woman in her early sixties, could not believe how calm her daughter was acting, because she herself was in such a state of panic after what had happened that afternoon.

"Hannah, I can assure you that Steve McGarrett and his team will find the man who did this," the Governor said.

"McGarrett? Is that the same fellow you used to know, Alex?" Hannah asked.

"Does it really matter?" Alex answered irritably, not wanting to talk about it.

"Well, yes, because I am not sure that I really liked him," her mother said.

"I don't think you have _ever_ liked any of my friends."

"I _like_ Joe Harris," her mother said with an encouraging smile.

"Joe Harris is the son of _your_ friend, Mom. He isn't _my_ friend."

"What's the difference?" her mother asked, not even waiting for a reply before she turned to the governor and continued. "Pat, what I am really worried about is, will Alex be safe until they catch the shooter?"

The governor didn't have an answer, but Alex did and she said, "I'll be fine. I am supposed to be here on vacation and I am not going to let this spoil it."

"I think she needs someone to protect her. Does this McGarrett fellow have someone that does that?" Hannah asked.

"It can be arranged very easily," the governor assured her. "I'll give him a call right now. Please excuse me while I take care of it."

Alex wished her father were here at this moment to tell her mother that she would be fine. But Alex knew things that her mother didn't and those things made all the difference in the world.

"I'll be right back," Alex said, following the governor out of the room.

Governor Jameson was about to make the phone call when Alex stopped her.

"Can we _please_ talk about this before you call him?" Alex pleaded.

"We both know that for your mother's sake we have to do this."

"I know, I know, but I am supposed to be on a vacation from all of this."

"You know your mother won't relax until she knows someone is protecting you. It's for the best," the governor said laying a reassuring hand on Alex's shoulder.

"There is a team already on its way from Virginia and I'm pretty sure I know who's behind the shooting. I don't even know why you dragged your task force into this?"

"Because I at least have _some_ control with 5-0."

"Fine, but make sure whoever you get has a sense of humor."

"I'll do my best," Governor Jameson replied and dialed the phone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chin and Kono had made their way back to headquarters and were now sifting through the surveillance footage from the mall trying to get a look at the shooter. Kono stood with a hand on her hip concentrating on the monitor while Chin was at the controls.

"Hey Cuz," Kono said, her eyes not leaving the screen in front of them. "Did you see the Boss' face when he saw that woman?"

"What about it?" Chin asked.

Kono rolled her eyes.

"Come on you're not even the least bit curious about her, because there was definitely something going on there."

"The way I see it is, if Steve wants us to know he'll tell us."

Kono wasn't satisfied.

"Hmm…"

Chin paused the video and glanced over at his cousin.

"And don't even think about doing any checking on her."

"What? I wouldn't do that. Why would you think that?" Kono said innocently.

Chin just smiled and went back to his work.

A few minutes later Steve came in and made a beeline for his office with Danny following close at his heels.

"I still can't believe you actually _volunteered_ to baby-sit this author," Danny said coming into Steve's office.

"Like I said, Danny, I didn't volunteer. I just said that I would take care of it, and the governor assumed that I meant I would do it personally."

"I'm just a little shocked that you didn't try to get out of it. I mean it's going to be a little on the boring side for you isn't it? You're going to have to follow her around on shopping trips, maybe a manicure and a bunch of lame touristy things. _That's_ gonna be a lot of big time action for you."

"Please don't rub it in, Danny."

"Sorry," Danny said and was quiet for a moment, "So you know this woman?"

Danny had been exploding with curiosity and had held off asking about her until now.

"I did," Steve said pulling open a drawer to his desk looking for nothing in particular, but not wanting to explain further.

Danny was about to ask another question when Chin came into Steve's office and interrupted them.

"I've got something you'll want to see."

They went out into the main room and Chin played a portion of the surveillance video.

"We went through all this afternoon's security footage from the mall and the shooter was caught on camera _during_ the shooting, but we can't see his face. Later as he was running out the door he suddenly looked up at one of the cameras. It's almost as if he wanted to be seen."

Chin zoomed in and they were able to see the face of a man, in his late thirties, with short hair and a rather angry looking face.

"I can't believe it…Keller," Steve said more to himself than anybody else.

"Who?" Danny asked throwing Steve a puzzled look.

Just then they were interrupted by Alex storming through the door.

"McGarrett, in your office now," she commanded.

Steve didn't seem confused by this at all. He just turned on his heel, walked to his office and shut the door behind them.

Danny, Chin and Kono stared after them their faces a mixture of surprise and confusion. As far as they knew a children's author had just come in and given an order to their boss, which he had obeyed without even the slightest hesitation.

"Whoa…what just happened here?" Danny asked gesturing with his hand towards Steve's office. "How did she get him to do that?"

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

"I shot Keller twice in the chest and he still lived to tell about it," Steve said as he sat on the edge of his desk and crossed his arms.

He was clearly upset.

Alex, who was standing across from him replied, "Of course, bad guys always come back and he won't rest until he puts me in a casket and dances on it."

"He still thinks you killed Annie after all this time?"

"The guy went crazy after she died. He'll think anything he wants to justify his actions. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What then?"

"I refuse to have you protect me," she said, looking him in the eye.

"Well, I didn't really choose to. I think the governor had already made up her mind that I was going to do it regardless of what I said."

"Yeah, well she doesn't know…" her voice trailed off.

"Does she know about your real job?"

Alex didn't answer right away as she walked around the room and looked at the various things hanging on the wall.

"Yeah, she knows, but she doesn't realize how awkward this is."

"Well, as uncomfortable as it is for _you_, how do you think _I_ feel about this?"

"I never knew how you felt about anything," she said pretending to admire a plaque on the wall.

Alex knew that wasn't true, but she had to say something.

_Ouch,_ Steve thought and then said aloud, "Look, there is nothing either of us can do about this. The governor wants me to protect you and she won't change her mind for anything. And trust me, this is the last job that I want to do. I would much rather go after Keller and throw his…" Steve stopped suddenly, remembering Alex hated swearing.

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "What was it you were going to say?"

"Nothing. Let's just hope that we can actually put him away for good this time."

"He knows how the system works and he beats it every time. If we want to get him you can't do anything stupid like last time when you went after him alone and shot him. You could have gotten in a lot of trouble for that."

"But I didn't. And he was the one responsible for hurting you!" Steve exclaimed, an angry fire burning in his eyes.

"And that makes it okay?" Alex shot back and Steve didn't answer. "We don't even know that it was Keller for sure."

"Of course it was," Steve snapped, standing up.

"But we can't _prove_ it."

"He tried to kidnap Natty," Steve said trying to think of something he could pin on Keller.

"Technically he still has legal custody of her."

"The guy is a murderer, a drug dealer and God knows what else. He shouldn't still have the right to be a father."

"As much as I _dislike_ him, he used to be a great agent before-"

"Don't defend him! Just because his wife was killed doesn't give him reason to fly off the handle and become a criminal."

"I'm not saying it's right, but Annie meant everything to him," Alex said.

"And you meant everything to me!" Steve yelled his hands clenched at his sides.

There it was. He had said it. Alex closed her eyes in an attempt to control her emotions and Steve turned away rubbing a hand over his face. The silence that followed seemed to drag on forever until Steve finally spoke.

"None of this matters anyway. He was caught on camera during the shooting this morning so now all we have to do is find him."

"Wait, he was there in person? You actually saw him on the security videos? Why didn't you say something sooner?" Alex asked.

"You didn't give me the chance, I guess. But it was a little strange because it was almost as if he wanted us to see him."

Alex stared hard into Steve's eyes and understanding of the situation dawned on her.

"I think he is challenging you to a rematch."

"Well I won't miss this time," Steve said in a dangerous tone.

They were quiet for a moment each lost in their own thoughts.

"Do you still have her?" Steve said.

"Natalie?" Alex asked and Steve nodded. "Yeah, she's here with me. She almost came with me to the book signing, but my dad ended up taking her to the beach."

"Annie would be happy you know."

"Yeah, I know."

Annie was Natalie's mother and had been Alex's mentor and friend in the CIA, but she was killed in a shooting seven years ago. Paul Keller, Annie's husband, blamed Alex for Annie's death and had been trying to exact revenge on her ever since. Alex had taken Natalie in after Annie's death because Paul had disappeared.

"Natalie asks about you all the time," Alex said. "She keeps that picture of the two of you at the park next to her bed and prays for you every night that you won't get killed."

Steve smiled.

"I can't believe it, because it's been four years since she's seen you, but she still calls you 'daddy'," Alex continued. "Most kids are scared of you, but she never was for some reason."

There was a knock on the door. It was Danny. Steve called for him to come in.

"Not that I want to interrupt your wonderful conversation, but some of us out here are a little confused as to what is going on right now," Danny said

"Danny, this is Alex Reilly." Steve replied.

"Thank you, _Steven_, but I knew that much."

"She works for the CIA."

"CIA," Danny said nodding his head. "Okay, well now I partly see why you jump when she says something." He turned to Alex. "Do you mind telling me how you get him to do that?"

"Knock it off, Danny."

"No, I am serious," Danny said emphatically.

"Don't you have a bad guy to catch?"

"His name is Paul Keller," Alex said joining the conversation.

"Oh, good so you already know who it is, that makes my job easier," Danny said.

"That's the easy part, Danny," Steve said. "_Catching_ him is the hard part."

"Am I going to get shot at during the course of catching him?"

"Most likely," Steve replied. "Get a hold of his file and you'll get the picture."

"If she is with the CIA, may I ask why we are protecting her?"

"Let's just say we're doing it for my mother," Alex said.

"Oh," Danny said. "So does she know about your real job?"

"No, and I need to keep it that way so she doesn't freak out."

"Have fun with that. I'll keep you both updated." Danny went to leave, but turned back. "Who exactly is in charge?"

Both Steve and Alex said, "I am."

"I'll leave you two to figure that out then," Danny said smiling as he left.

Alex turned to follow.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked.

"Back to my hotel. I _am_ on vacation and I want to enjoy it. Besides, my dad and Natty are going to meet me there for dinner in a little while."

"You're not staying with your parents?"

"No, are you surprised?"

"I guess I'm not, but wherever you're staying you'll have to wait."

"Wait? Why?"

"From this point on, you can't go anywhere unless I'm with you."

"Steve," she said irritably.

He looked at her waiting for her to continue, but she didn't.

"I have to grab a few things here and then stop at my house," Steve said. "Then I'll take you to your hotel."

Alex stood, looking at him for a long moment before she relented, "Fine, I'll wait out here."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, how about that," Danny said as Steve and Alex left.

"How about what?" Chin asked looking up from his work.

"Alex Reilly. Steve didn't seem to want to talk about her. I mean, have you ever seen him respond that way to anyone? There is definitely something between those two."

Kono smiled; glad to see that she wasn't the only one that had that thought.

"See, Cuz, even Danny noticed."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Danny said.

"I just meant that I wasn't the only one that noticed."

"Good, otherwise I was going to have to remind you, that I am in fact a detective and a pretty good one at that."

"So what is your opinion?" Kono asked eyes wide waiting for Danny to say something profound.

"My opinion," Danny said looking at Chin who shot him a warning look. "Is that…we all go out for pizza."

"What?" Kono said disappointed. "I thought you were going to say something good. Has he ever mentioned her to you at all?"

"You act like Steve tells me all his deep dark secrets. No, he never mentioned her."

"Do you think that they were you know…going together?"

"Going together…did you just say that?"

"I think we should all drop the subject and finish up for tonight," Chin said. "Then Danny can buy us dinner."

"Wait, why do I have to buy dinner?"

"It was your idea."

"No, it was my opinion and that was not really what I was going to say anyway."

"What were you going to say?" Kono asked eagerly.

"Nothing…I think Chin is right, we should leave it alone."

"Oh come on, you guys are no fun."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Alex had always thought silence was a good thing, but _this_ was crazy. Steve had not said one word to her since they had left 5-0 Headquarters. Finally, she could endure it no longer.

"I heard about your dad," she said. "I'm sorry."

Alex saw Steve take a deep breath and then exhale. She knew that it was still a painful subject for him. When he didn't answer she continued.

"I know I only met him once, but I really liked him. And he would be really proud of what you are doing now."

Alex realized how ridiculous that sounded, but she had nothing else to say.

Steve kept his gaze straight ahead concentrating on the road. He couldn't have this conversation now, especially with Alex, but he knew that he had to at least acknowledge her words.

"Thanks," he managed to say.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence once again and Alex tried to content herself by looking out her window until they arrived at Steve's house.

"Wow, nice car," Alex said as they pulled into the driveway.

"It's not mine," Steve said for the second time that day. "It's Nate's."

"Your brother, he's here?"

"Yeah."

"That's nice."

"Nice for whom?" he said and Alex shot him a quizzical look.

Steve jumped out of his truck and slammed the door heading for the house. He obviously wasn't very concerned about Alex's safety since he didn't wait for her. She decided to follow him even though he hadn't invited her.

Entering the house, memories of her visit here six years ago came flooding back. Alex recalled the night she had met Steve's father, Jack. The delicious meal he had prepared, the funny stories he had told about Steve and his kind words as they said goodbye. Hardly anything had changed here in the years since and yet _everything_ had changed.

Tears stung the back of her eyes. She couldn't cry here, so she forced herself to concentrate on something else. She noticed a layer of dust on the side table.

"I guess the maid didn't come today," she called to Steve.

"Funny," Steve yelled from upstairs, he didn't sound amused.

Alex heard the back door open and close.

"Steve, is that you?" a man's voice called.

A young man just under six feet and bearing a striking resemblance to Steve came into the living room.

"Oh, hello," he said.

"Hi, I'm Alex Reilly," she replied.

"Steve use to talk about you. I'm Nate."

_So this is him,_ she thought. _It only took me eight years to finally meet him._

There was a loud thud from upstairs and they could both hear Steve yell something that Alex did _not_ approve.

"Nate! What did you do?" Steve hollered.

"I didn't _do_ anything," Nate called back walking over to the stairs.

"Then how come I walk into your room and I end up on my face! You're not seven anymore! Trip wires are not allowed in this house! I think Dad told you that more times than I can count," Steve said, walking down the stairs holding a nearly invisible wire.

"Sorry. Habit."

"Yeah, well it better die fast."

"Where are you going?" Nate asked looking at the bag in Steve's other hand.

"To make sure no one tries to shoot at Alex again."

"So you won't be here for a while?"

"Exactly."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

"Hey, I said no pineapple," Danny said almost whining as the waitress set the pizza on the table.

"Don't mind him, he's a grouch," Kono said to the waitress as she grabbed a slice of pizza. "You can pick it off, Danny."

"You're making me pay for pizza and then you go and destroy it with evil pineapple. This would never happen in Jersey."

"If I was there it would."

Chin laughed at his two friends.

"You think this is funny, Chin?" Danny asked, pulling a piece of pineapple off his pizza and throwing it at him.

"Hey, I didn't hear anyone yell food fight," Chin said flicking the pineapple off his shirt.

"I'm sorry, do you want me too?"

"No, that's alright."

"I'm actually feeling a little guilty sitting here doing nothing," Kono confessed. "The Boss is expecting us to find this shooter."

"We have to eat don't we?" Danny said picking off the last piece of pineapple from his slice of pizza. "Besides, he is going to be living the easy life at a luxurious hotel, while we work our butts off."

"Still, I feel badly."

"Fine, if it makes you feel better we can work while we eat pineapple infested pizza."

"You know what they say, Danny, 'when in Rome do as the Romans do,' so eat the pineapple," Chin teased.

Danny made a face at him and declared dramatically, "Never! And I am not a grouch."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

The drive to Alex's hotel began in silence once again. She looked over at Steve and noticed he was gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white. The look on his face was intense and she could see the muscles in his jaw and neck flexing.

"You should probably practice smiling, because you are going to be attacked by an ecstatic eight year old very soon," she said.

Steve only sighed in reply.

"I'm going to have her stay with my parents until this whole thing is cleared up," Alex continued.

"Why?"

"To keep her safe and I don't want her to think…" She let the sentence hang unfinished.

"Think what?" Steve questioned, pulling into the hotel parking lot.

"Think that we are...you know…"

"Dating again?" Steve asked and Alex nodded. "I think she will understand if you explain to her what is happening. From what I remember she's a pretty bright kid."

When they entered the lobby they found Alex's father looking at an aquarium containing brightly colored fish.

"Hi, Dad," Alex greeted him.

Continuing to observe the fish, Henri Reilly commented, "They look so carefree and content don't they."

The remark wasn't lost on Steve. He knew Henri well enough to know that he did not make idle comments.

"Where's Natty?" Alex asked ignoring her father's remark.

"Your mother took her to use the bathroom."

"Mom's here?"

"Yes, she wants to make sure you are still alright."

"You know I am."

"Well, I knew you would be," he said turning to Steve. "It's Lieutenant Commander now, correct?"

Henri Reilly was a retired Rear Admiral in the Navy and he had followed Steve's career, even after Steve and Alex had stopped dating.

"Yes, sir," Steve said as they shook hands.

"I heard about your new job running the governor's task force. She speaks very highly of you," Henri said.

At that moment there was a shriek of delight and Steve felt two little arms wrap around his waist.

"Daddy!" Natalie squealed.

Alex bit her lip and looked away.

"I knew we would see you, I knew it, I knew it," she said excitedly.

Steve stood there awkwardly for a moment looking down into Natalie's beaming face. He remembered the first time she had called him that. She had only been a little over a year old when she had looked at him and said 'Daddy'. It had been strange to say the least, but to Natalie, Steve had been the only one in her life that could have possibly been Daddy.

"Don't you remember me?" she asked her light blue eyes sparkling up at him. "_I_ remember _you_, but Auntie said _you_ wouldn't remember _me_."

Natalie had only been four when he had last seen her. She had grown; a lot.

"Of course I remember you," Steve said picking her up.

"Told you, Auntie," Natalie said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I just didn't want you to be disappointed," Alex said.

"How come you have that big gun?" Natalie asked pointing to the weapon strapped at Steve's side.

"So I can keep Auntie safe," Steve said tugging her light brown pony tail.

"Is she in trouble?" Natalie asked, her eyes suddenly wide with concern.

"Not while I'm here."

"So you are going to keep her safe."

"Very safe."

"That is very sweet of you. Isn't that very sweet of him, Auntie?"

"Very," Alex said not bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Ooh," Natalie said to Steve. "You still have that drawing on your skin."

Natalie had pushed up the sleeve of Steve's shirt so she could see the whole tattoo on his right arm.

"Can I have one too?"

"No, Natalie," Alex said.

"But Daddy has one. I want one too, so I can be just like him."

Steve tried to hide a smile, but he didn't do a very good job. Alex's mother glared at him.

"Natty, I think it's a good idea to listen to Auntie," Steve said trying to fix the situation. "She's pretty smart you know."

"Fine, but I'm going to be sad," Natalie said. "Have you seen the beach here, Daddy? It is really nice and the water is so warm and I can show you if you want."

"That would be great."

Steve noticed Alex's mother watching him closely.

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Reilly."

"You haven't changed much, Lieutenant," she replied curtly.

"It's Lieutenant Commander now, Hannah," Henri informed her.

"Oh, well it has been a while I guess. Alex dear, you must be tired after a long day. Are you sure you don't want to go to bed early? I was talking to your father and I think it would be better if you stayed with us."

"I'm fine, Mother. You don't have to worry about me. I will be okay here," Alex said and added reluctantly. "It's not as if I am all by myself. I have a highly trained _professional_ protecting me."

"I know, I can see that," her mother said, not even trying to hide the disapproval in her voice.

The next three hours were all a blur to Steve as he sat and listened to Natalie chatter on about everything she had done since she had seen him last. The evening finally ended, at least for Natalie, when she fell asleep on Steve's lap. Alex's parents decided to take her home. They went to get their car while Steve, who was holding Natalie, waited out in front of the hotel with Alex.

"Not as much fun as chasing a murderous drug dealer is it?" Alex queried, looking over at Steve.

He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Is that what you think fun is for me?"

Steve looked at her. Alex just shrugged in reply.

His phone rang and he shifted Natalie in his arms so he could reach it. He looked at the screen and wanted to ignore the call, but thought it might not be a good idea.

"Catherine," he said answering tentatively. "What's up?"

Steve noticed Alex watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, is this a bad time," Catherine said picking up on the uncertainty in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm kind of tied up right now…with work. Can I catch up with you later?"

"Sure, that's fine."

"Okay, thanks," Steve said ending the call.

He waited for Alex to say something, knowing her curiosity would get the better of her.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Alex asked, sounding as if she was really disinterested.

"Kind of, I guess," he said, not really sure himself.

Their relationship had never been official; they just saw each other when they happened to be in the same place at the same time.

"It sounds like you don't know."

He was spared from having to explain when the Reillys pulled up to the curb. Steve placed Natalie in the car while Alex stowed her things in the trunk. They said their goodbyes and watched them drive away. When the car was out of sight Alex turned to enter the hotel.

"Hey, wait for me," Steve said. "I have to get my stuff out of my truck."

"I'm fine on my own."

"Alex, please don't do this to me."

"I'm not doing anything. I'm a big girl. I can make it to my room without getting myself killed."

Steve knew that determined look on her face. She wasn't going to listen.

"Fine, be careful," Steve relented. "I'll be there in a minute."

Grabbing his gear out of his dark blue truck, he hurried up to the eighth floor. He knocked on the door and after a couple of minutes Alex opened it.

Irritated, Steve said to her, "Please don't do that again. I was getting ready to kick the door in."

"I didn't hear you," Alex replied innocently.

_Yeah right,_ Steve thought as he walked into the room.

The airy one bedroom suite had a living room, kitchen and a balcony overlooking the ocean. The living room was furnished with comfortable looking chairs and couches that were lined with brightly colored pillows that gave the room a welcoming appearance.

"I'm going to bed," Alex said walking to her bedroom. "It's been a long day."

Before he could reply she disappeared into her room and closed the door.

Soon afterward Steve found himself lying on the couch. He thought about how long this day had been and how the two people he had tried to forget had reentered his life. His thoughts settled on Alex.

_She's back._

He realized deep down inside, he liked that.

* * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Nate was sitting on the beach staring up at the stars, remembering vividly how he had played here with his brother, sister and parents. This reminded him of how alone he had felt in the years since his mother's death and separation from his family. It also reminded him of how much he wanted his older brother to know why he had been in China four years ago, the night Steve had shot Keller.

Nate couldn't think about that now, he had other things to worry about. There was more to the shooting attempt on Alex Reilly than anyone realized. Everything was so complicated that Steve wouldn't be able to figure it out in time. Nate had already lost both his parents. He couldn't lose Steve next.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Steve watched as the waves crashed onto the beach, he felt the warm sand under his bare feet and he heard the sound of teasing laughter as his brother ran away with the football._

"_You won't catch me!" Nate called._

"_I wouldn't count on that," Steve said as he ran after him._

_He could catch Nate easily; he always did, but Nate was no longer seven._

_The longer they ran the farther Steve fell behind. His breathing became labored and finally he gave up, resting his hands on his hips trying to catch his breath._

"_I told you," Nate called back laughing._

"_Don't underestimate him, Steve," a familiar voice said. "He's more capable than you think."_

"_Dad…" Steve said, just above a whisper._

_Jack McGarrett took the football from his younger son._

"_How about a game of catch, Steve, it's been a long time." _

"_No…Dad, I want to talk to you."_

"_Come on it will be just like old times."_

"_Can we talk first," Steve said urgently. "I have so many questions I need to ask you."_

"_Don't hold back, Steve. If you do you'll always regret it," Jack said getting ready to throw the ball._

"_What are you talking about, Dad?" Steve yelled as his father threw the ball. "I don't want to play footb-"_

Steve jerked awake as something hit him in the face. He rolled off the couch, reaching for his gun. It wasn't there.

"I took it so you wouldn't blow my head off," Alex said.

Steve looked up at her from where he lay on the floor; in her hand she held his gun.

"What was that for?" he asked, picking up the pillow Alex had thrown at him.

"You were snoring."

"I don't snore."

"Well, you were breathing heavily then," she said, holding out the gun to him.

Steve got up to his knees and took it from her.

"Are you alright?" she asked, walking into the kitchen and flicking on the light.

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought I heard you calling to someone."

She opened the refrigerator and poured herself a glass of cold water.

"No," Steve said.

"Are you sure?"

Steve stood up and turned his back to Alex before he answered.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Alex knew he was lying. She had heard him call out to his father.

Steve sat down on the couch and rubbed his hands over his face. Alex came out of the kitchen and sat on the couch that was opposite him.

She looked him in the eye and said, "I could always tell when you were lying...I still can."

Steve rested his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know; whatever you want."

Steve snickered.

"Whatever I want…I've tried that before. It doesn't work too well with you."

"It's a two way street, Steve."

He looked at her before he answered.

"Well, your lane was always bigger."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"It makes more sense than what happened four years ago!" Steve shot back angrily.

His words stung her like a slap on the face. Alex turned away no longer able to bear the hurt and anger in his eyes.

"That's not fair," she replied quietly.

"Not fair!" Steve said standing up. "I'll tell you what's not fair. That decision you made. And then you expected me to live with it!"

Alex jumped to her feet.

"I am _not_ having this conversation with you."

She turned to go to her room, but Steve blocked the way.

"So that's how it's gonna be. You're gonna walk away from me _again_?" Steve asked.

"Get out of my way!" Alex said icily, glaring up at him.

Steve's heart was pounding as he looked down at her. It took every ounce of restraint to hold back the words that had formed in his mind.

"I said, get out of my way!" Alex repeated forcefully.

Realizing this confrontation was futile, he stepped aside. She moved past him and slammed her door.

Running a hand through his hair Steve closed his eyes feeling frustration overtaking him. He wasn't sure he could deal with all the emotions that were churning inside of him. He needed to get out of here for a while.

He grabbed his phone and called Danny.

"Tell me this is important," Danny answered sleepily. "Otherwise you wouldn't be calling me at three forty-five in the morning, right?"

"Danny, I need you here…now," Steve replied.

"Steve, are you alright? Is something wrong? Does someone have a gun to your head?"

"No, no, everything's fine. I just need you to keep an eye on Alex for a while."

"_Okay. _You are _positive_ everything is alright?"

"Yes, Danny. Just hurry up…please."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Danny wasn't sure his eyes were completely open as he sped down the road toward Alex's hotel.

_Steve must be desperate_, Danny thought. _When was the last time he said please? What can happen this early in the morning anyway? Why am I asking this question? This is Steve. Anything can happen. I hope he didn't shoot her or something…what am I saying, that is terrible. Am I even awake? _

Danny pinched himself hard.

"Ow!" he said aloud. "Okay, I am awake."

The hotel was just up on the left, he put on his turning signal. He pulled into the parking lot and found the nearest parking place to the main lobby. Rubbing his eyes he exited the car.

The attendant at the front desk greeted him cheerfully as he walked past.

"Good morning."

"Yeah, maybe in Jersey," Danny muttered, making his way to the elevator.

Impatiently, he punched the up arrow three times. The doors opened and he stepped in pressing the number eight button. He leaned against the wall thinking about the comfortable bed he had left at home. Seconds later the doors slid open and Danny stumbled into the hallway.

_If I had known Steve was going to call at this ungodly hour I would have gone to bed earlier._

He found Alex's suite and was about to knock when Steve yanked the door open. Caught off guard, Danny fell forward and bumped into Steve.

"You could have let me knock first," Danny said annoyed.

Steve just looked at him. From his partner's expression Danny knew something was wrong.

"You are most definitely not alright. You have that face. What is going on?"

"I'm fine," Steve said. "I just need a few minutes."

"Wait, you call me on the phone at three forty-five in the morning because you need a few minutes! What are you crazy? Most people do sleep at night; _that_ is what I was doing."

"Danny…" Steve tried to interrupt his partner's ranting.

"I work all day so I can go home at night and go to sleep. If that's not what you do, then fine, I don't care, but don't call me!"

"Danny, shut up! Give me two hours and then you can go back to bed."

"Two hours let me see," Danny said looking at his watch. "That puts us at about six o'clock and by the time I get home it will be about six twenty-five and then I have to be at work by nine, so I do not think I will be going _back_ to bed."

"Are you finished?"

"Yes, Steven, I am finished."

"Good, I'll see you in two hours."

Danny watched as Steve disappeared into the elevator.

_It's going to be a long day_, he thought.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

As promised, Steve returned at the appointed time and Danny left mumbling something about learning to sleep with his eyes open.

Steve pulled off his shirt and sprawled out on the couch. Two hours hadn't been long enough, he decided. No amount of time would ever be sufficient to sort through the torrent of emotions that raged inside of him. Exhaustion finally overtook his thoughts and he fell into a fitful sleep.

At about eight-thirty there was a knock on the door. Steve was on his feet in seconds, with gun in hand, he opened the door cautiously. A light haired man dressed in a polo shirt and khakis stood before him.

"Oh, excuse me, do I have the wrong room?" the man asked.

"I don't know," Steve said, "it depends on who you are looking for."

The man looked at the shirtless, tattooed, Navy SEAL standing in front of him, and went on hesitantly.

"Umm…I was looking for Alexandra Reilly?"

"Can I see some I.D.," Steve demanded.

"I.D.? Well, alright."

The man pulled out his wallet and handed Steve his driver's license. Steve read the name _Joseph P. Harris_.

"Alex," Steve called loudly. "Do you know a guy named Joseph Harris?"

"Yeah, why?" Alex yelled back from her room.

"Because he's at the door. Can I let him in?"

"Yes," Alex said coming out of her room.

She glared at Steve when she saw him standing by the door without his shirt; then quickly changed her expression as Joe walked into the room.

"Hi, Joe," Alex greeted him.

Clearing his throat, Joe began, "I hope I didn't interrupt anything. I heard about what happened yesterday and I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine, thanks."

Steve crossed his arms and leaned against the door waiting for them to continue, but they didn't. Joe looked over at Steve uncomfortably.

"Sorry, Joe, this is Steve McGarrett. He has been assigned to protect me," Alex said and without looking she knew Steve was smirking.

"Of course, he is protecting you. Why else would he be here," Joe responded awkwardly. "Well, I don't want to keep you, I am sure you are busy."

"Yeah, I kind of am," Alex said and then realized how bad that had sounded.

Steve's smirk turned into a full smile.

"I hope you will still be able to come to the party tomorrow night," Joe said looking from Alex to Steve and then back again.

"Oh, yes. I will probably be there," Alex replied.

"I hope so," Joe said earnestly as he started to leave. "Um…nice to meet you, Mr. McGarrett."

He left quickly and Steve shut the door firmly behind him.

"Why else would a good looking guy like me be here, other than to protect you," Steve said amused.

"Shut up and put your shirt back on."

"He seems like a nice guy, but he's a little too stiff."

Alex scowled at him.

"Hey, what about this party?" Steve asked.

Alex sighed.

"The governor is having a party for a few close friends. My parents and I have been invited and so have a hundred other people."

"I thought you said close friends."

"I did. Apparently the governor has over one hundred."

There was another knock at the door, but Steve didn't respond even though he was standing right next to it.

"Are you going to get that?" Alex asked.

"Not if it's him again."

"Just open the door, but put your shirt on first," she said throwing it at him.

He pulled on his shirt and then opened the door. It wasn't Joe, it was a different man who wasn't the least bit intimidated by Steve.

"Who are you?" the man demanded.

"Apparently the butler. Who are you?"

"Wait, you must be McGarrett," he said.

He went to walk in the room, but Steve stopped him.

"You can't come in until I get some I.D."

"Psshh, you're asking _me_ for my I.D.? You should be showing me _yours_."

"Well that's fine. If you don't want to show me your I.D., then you don't need to come in," Steve said starting to close the door.

"Alright, fine."

He began to take out his wallet when Alex spoke up.

"Lynch, go away," she said.

"You know him? Steve asked.

"Sadly, yes. You can let him in…for a minute."

"Is that all you have to say to me, Reilly?" Lynch asked coming in, pretending to be hurt by her words. "I see you got yourself a cute little bodyguard."

Steve didn't like being called cute or little and he was pretty sure he didn't like this Lynch fellow, but he kept quiet.

"I heard what happened and I grabbed the first flight out here to check on you," Lynch said, feigning concern.

"You're here because of Keller," Alex corrected.

"So I am," he confessed. "I have a room on the fifth floor so I am sure we will see each other often."

"Well, don't get in my way."

"Oh, didn't the boss call you yet? He doesn't want you involved with any of this."

"What?" Alex responded irritably. "Why?"

"I think it had something to do with it being too personal for you," Lynch said trying to get under her skin. He looked over at Steve. "Very personal it seems. Well, I won't keep you two from your little tryst. See you around, Reilly. McGarrett."

He left and the room was shrouded with silence.

Alex began to straighten the pillows on the couches to help relieve her aggravation. Steve simply walked to the large window and stared down at the ocean. Neither one wanted to say anything. Lynch's remark had renewed the tension between them as their argument from hours earlier replayed in their minds.

"We don't have to stay here all day do we?" Steve asked finally.

"Not unless you want to."

"We can go and see if my team has come up with anything."

"Sounds good to me, but don't you think we should eat something first?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well, I would at least like an apple or something."

Steve walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl and tossed it to Alex.

"Now can we go?" he said, itching to get out of the hotel.

"I love how patient you are."

**A/N: Shortly after I wrote the last few lines of this chapter I came across this interesting fact on a Snapple bottle. "In _Ancient Greece_ throwing an _apple_ to a _woman_ was _considered a marriage proposal._" I thought it was pretty funny considering the mood of this chapter.**

**I hope you are all enjoying the story. I appreciate all the reviews. They really make my day.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Danny walked into 5-0 headquarters at five minutes after nine looking a bit disheveled. Chin greeted him with a smile and Kono called a cheery 'good morning'. Danny mumbled something as he walked past them to his office.

"Rough night?" Chin asked, noting Danny's weary expression.

"Do not talk to me about last night," Danny said. "Wait, do either of you sleep at night or do you call people at three forty-five in the morning?"

Danny didn't even wait for a response, but walked into his office and collapsed in his chair. Chin and Kono exchanged a perplexed look.

"What was that all about?" Kono asked her cousin.

"I have no idea."

The two cousins continued their work in silence, trying to come up with more leads to the whereabouts of Paul Keller. The only thing they had been able to find so far came from the security footage from the Ala Moana Center; it showed the vehicle he had used to get away after the shooting. They had been able to get the license plate number and description of the car from the video allowing them to put out an APB on it. The chances were slim that they would find the car, never mind finding Keller with it, but it was all they had.

Danny came out of his office a while later and asked, "Anything on that car yet?"

"No, but HPD will let us know as soon as they find something," Chin replied.

"Yeah, if they ever find something. We will probably discover it six months from now dumped off a cliff somewhere."

"Well, it's the only lead we have right now so let's hope something turns up."

"I called in a few favors, but no one has heard anything about Keller," Danny told them. "So either they are scared and won't talk or he has fallen off the face of the earth."

"We are monitoring his bank accounts, but we haven't seen any activity lately," Kono added. "The CIA gave us a list of known aliases that he uses, but it's going to take hours to run them all down."

"This guy has all the tools and resources he needs to go off the grid. He could be in the building next door and we wouldn't know it," Chin said.

"Did the CIA give us anything else that might be helpful," Danny asked.

Kono stood with a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes.

"They gave us his shoe size, a list of his favorite restaurants and a vague file on his career, most of which was blacked out."

"I can see how the shoe size and the list of his favorite restaurants could be helpful," Danny said sarcastically.

"But you know what the sad thing is?" Kono said. "They actually _did_ include his shoe size and the list of restaurants."

"You have got to be kidding me. So we really have nothing?"

"Pretty much," Chin said.

At that moment Steve and Alex arrived.

"Hey, any leads yet?" Steve asked.

"Just one, but it's a long shot. We're trying to locate the car Keller used after the shooting," Chin said.

Steve didn't seem encouraged by this news.

"I've got some things I need to look into," Steve said, then pointing at Alex he added, "Don't let her leave this room unless one of you is with her."

He hurried into his office and closed the door.

"So…" Danny said to Alex, "your friends from the CIA were very helpful when it came to information on Keller. They even gave us his shoe size."

"What?" Alex said. "Are you kidding?"

"I wish I was."

"Oh that jerk," Alex muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Jason Lynch, he's a CIA agent that Keller made a fool of a few years back. Now Lynch is determined to get him just so he can salvage his pride. He makes a habit out of being uncooperative when anyone wants information on Keller. But you didn't hear all that from me."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Steve sat at his desk trying to look busy, but in reality he was doing nothing. He was having a hard time focusing. He had been staring at his computer screen, but now unconsciously, his eyes wandered to where Alex stood.

Her wavy, dark brown hair fell just beyond her shoulder blades. She usually wore it tied back, but today it hung free. He saw her push her hair away from her face as she concentrated on a file she was thumbing through. Steve remembered running his fingers through her hair and how thick and soft it had been.

Closing his eyes, his mind drifted back to the evening when he had first met her.

_He knew he was rambling on, but he didn't want anyone else to steal Alex Reilly away. He had never met anyone quite like her before. She was smiling at him again. Not one of those flirtatious smiles, but a genuine smile. A smile that made her blue eyes light up. Had he just said something funny? He wasn't sure._

_He noticed her gaze shift to the couples dancing and he wondered if she wanted to join them. Not his first choice, but if it meant keeping her all to himself he would gladly do it._

"_Would you like to dance?"_

"_With you?" she replied._

"_Ah…yeah, is that a problem?"_

_She smiled again and her eyes sparkled. He held out his hand and she placed her hand in his, sending a tingle up his arm. He led her to an open space on the floor where he hesitated for a second before placing his arm around her waist. She rested her hand on his shoulder and looked up at him still smiling._

"_I have to admit, I am not a good dancer," she confessed. _

"_I'm sure I'm worse," he said returning her smile. "Would you mind if I told you how nice you look in blue?"_

_Alex glanced down at her gown and blushed._

"_Thank you, I think you just did."_

_Time seemed to stand still as they danced; he didn't want it to end. He wanted to keep looking into those beautiful eyes. _

"_Um…the music stopped," she said._

"_What? Oh, I'm sorry," he replied a little embarrassed._

"_That's alright."_

"_Would you like something to drink?"_

"_No, thank you."_

"_Do you like pizza?"_

"_Yes, but I don't think pizza is on the menu tonight."_

"_Well, how about tomorrow then?" _

"_You don't waste time do you?" she smiled._

"_In my line of work it's not a good idea."_

"_Well, I am an old-fashion kind of girl. Do you think you can handle that?"_

The ringing of his phone roused Steve from his reminiscence. He looked at the caller. It was Catherine. He couldn't talk to her right now. He wasn't sure when he would be able to.

He looked out into the main room and realized Alex was no longer there. He stood up from his chair and went to the door.

"Danny, where did she go?" Steve called as he opened the door.

"She went with Kono to get something to eat," Danny said. Raising an eyebrow he continued, "Apparently, she only had an apple for breakfast."

Steve went back to his desk and sat down again, rubbing his hands over his face. He had spent the past four years of his life trying to forget Alex, but as hard as he had tried he couldn't do it.

_Why can't I let her go?_

She was the most extraordinary woman he had ever met in his life and these years without her had left him broken and empty inside.

_I can't let her go…I still love her._

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

"So your dad introduced you to Steve?" Kono asked as she and Alex walked back to headquarters.

"Yes, it was at the Officers Ball eight years ago," Alex replied.

"What was he like back then?"

Alex smiled, "Younger."

Kono laughed.

"How do you like working for him?" Alex asked.

"It's great, but it gets pretty intense sometimes."

"I can imagine. Is it hard being the only female on the team?"

"It's like having three older brothers. They respect me, they watch out for me and they drive me crazy."

"Crazy?"

"You haven't heard Steve and Danny get into an argument yet."

Alex had heard Danny and Steve earlier that morning when Danny had come to the hotel, but she didn't comment. She was about to ask Kono another question when she noticed Nate McGarrett walking toward them.

"Hi, Nate. Are you here to see Steve?" Alex asked.

"Hey, yeah, is he here?" Nate replied.

Kono was wondering if it was her imagination or did this guy really look a lot like Steve.

"Yes, he's inside," Alex said. "Kono, this is Steve's brother Nate."

A look of surprise spread over Kono's face.

"I didn't know he had a brother."

"You're not the first," Nate said.

"Well, we are headed inside, you can come along," Kono said.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Danny walked out of his office carrying a stack of papers that needed to be shredded. He noticed Steve was still sitting at his desk staring at his computer screen.

Danny poked his head into Chin's office.

"Has he moved at all in the last twenty minutes?" he asked. "If I didn't know better I would think that was a cardboard cut out of Steve and he snuck out while we weren't looking."

Chin smiled.

"I think you should go talk to him."

"You do? I thought we were staying out of this?"

"We were, but look at him, Danny."

"So you want _me_ to go in there so he can bite _my_ head off?"

"You'll be lucky if he talks to you," Chin said. "Here, I'll take care of those papers for you."

"They have to be shredded."

"I can do that."

"I am not sure who is getting the better end of the deal, me or the papers."

Chin smiled again.

Danny tossed the papers on the desk and started to walk to Steve's office. He stopped halfway, contemplating how he should approach Steve.

_Should I go in mild mannered or guns blazing?_ Danny wondered.

He settled on the former, thinking if that failed he could always try one of Steve's techniques and hang him off a roof top.

_Of course, I would need Chin's help for that._

Danny knocked on Steve's door. When he didn't respond Danny pushed the door open and walked in. Steve didn't even look up at him.

"Steve," Danny said. "Steven…"

He still didn't respond. He didn't even blink.

Danny watched his partner from where he stood. He had never seen Steve so oblivious to his surroundings.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty!" Danny exclaimed.

Steve jumped.

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Sure, I'm fine. Why?"

"He asks me why?" Danny said throwing his hands up in the air.

He planted himself in a chair and crossed his arms. Steve knew Danny wasn't leaving until he received some answers.

"You called me at three forty-five this morning and I had to drag myself out of my comfortable bed just so you could get away from Alex Reilly," Danny said, holding up his hand to stop Steve from speaking. "I am not an idiot. I can see that there is something between you two and whatever it is you don't seem to be handling it very well."

"It's nothing, Danny," Steve said not looking at him.

"Nothing? I don't call hiding in your office all morning, nothing. You don't even want to be near her. How are you supposed to protect her like that, huh? Either you tell me what is going on or I am going to personally call the governor and tell her that you are no longer able to continue this assignment."

For a long moment Steve looked at Danny trying to decide how much he should tell him.

"I'm waiting," Danny reminded him.

Steve leaned back in his chair and let out a deep sigh.

"You two were close weren't you?" Danny asked.

"Yeah."

"How close?"

"Let's just say I had already bought the ring."

"Whoa…I wasn't expecting that. What happened?"

"It's complicated," Steve replied. "Sometimes things don't go the way we plan and we just need to let them go."

"But _you_ can't."

Steve looked up at the ceiling.

"You still love her don't you," Danny said.

"I would be an idiot if I didn't."

"Well, I would think you were an idiot either way," Danny grinned and Steve smiled slightly. "Do I still need to call the governor?"

Steve stood up and made his way to the door.

"Did you find any new leads yet?" Steve asked.

"So, I will take that as a 'no'?"

"Just find Keller…and fast."

Danny nodded and followed Steve out of the office.

Chin had been watching the two during their conversation and he wondered how it had turned out. He joined them in the main room leaving behind the papers that needed to be shredded. Danny made eye contact with him. It gave Chin the impression that Steve was alright, for now.

Chin had just pulled up the video of Keller's car to show Steve when Kono and Alex entered the room with Nate trailing behind them.

"We're back and we brought a visitor," Kono said.

"Nate!" Chin exclaimed. "Aloha, brah. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Mr. Kelly," Nate said shaking Chin's hand.

"That makes me sound so old, please call me Chin."

"Wait!" Danny interjected. "Why is it, _Chin_, that you knew Steve had a brother and you never said anything?"

"I guess it never came up in conversation."

"Now you sound like him," Danny said pointing at Steve.

"I worked with Jack McGarrett, Danny, remember?"

"I remember, but you still could have said something."

"What are you doing here?" Steve said to Nate.

"I just wondered where you worked," Nate replied.

"Well, now you know."

At that moment Steve's phone rang, he looked at the caller before answering.

"McGarrett…yes, Governor," he said turning away from the group. "Everything is fine…no, we're not at the hotel we're at HQ."

Steve walked into his office and shut the door.

"So what are you up to these days?" Chin asked Nate.

"I locate and purchase rare and classic cars for collectors. Pretty boring stuff really."

"So you never pursued a career in law enforcement? I remember you always had a great interest in that field."

"Yeah, it just didn't work out."

"How long are you here for? Chin asked.

"I don't know maybe a few weeks."

"We should grab a pizza or something while you're here."

"That would be great. I should probably get going, I'll see you guys. Nice meeting you, Kono."

He left and as if on cue Steve came out of his office.

"Alex, let's go," Steve said brusquely.

"Where?" she asked.

"Back to your vacation," he replied. "Keep me updated, guys."

Saying 'goodbye', Alex reluctantly followed Steve out to his truck.

"What's going on, Steve?" Alex said.

"Nothing. We're going to the beach."

"The beach? Why?"

"Because that's where you go on vacation."

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, they keep me writing. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Hawaii, six years earlier**_

"_You're crazy, Steve McGarrett," Alex yelled as she watched him dive into the ocean._

_It was a beautiful moonlit night and Alex was quite content to sit on the beach and look up at the stars, but not Steve. He never liked to sit still for very long._

"_If you get eaten by sharks I refuse to feel badly for you," Alex said._

"_You should come in and protect me then," Steve called back._

"_No, thank you. I'm not moving from this spot."_

"_You're no fun."_

"_Crazy isn't fun you idiot."_

"_Crazy is 'fun' with an exclamation point!"_

"_I'm going to go inside to get your dad and tell him you are acting like an idiot."_

"_I can't help it. You make me do crazy things."_

"_I'm sure the Navy will appreciate it when I tell them I was the reason you were eaten by sharks."_

"_You aren't coming in are you."_

"_No."_

_She was surprised when he seemed to give up so easily. She stood as he made his way out of the water. He stopped in front of her._

"_Don't even think about touching me with those wet hands," she said._

_Steve grinned, "Why would I do that?"_

"_Because you like to annoy me whenever possible."_

_He stepped closer and she took a step back. He reached out and ran a wet finger down her cheek; then he looked up at the moon. _

"_It's kind of romantic out here isn't it," he said. _

_Alex rolled her eyes._

"_You're ridiculous."_

_He took her hand and brought it to his lips and then he began to kiss his way up her arm. She pulled her arm away and shoved him playfully._

"_Cut it out, I know what you are doing," she said._

"_What, I wasn't doing anything," he said innocently._

"_You were trying to distract me so you could pull me into the water."_

"_Who me?"_

_He grinned again. That grin, it made her melt inside. _

_Becoming unusually quiet, he turned and looked out at the water. Alex watched him, wondering what he was thinking._

"_I'd like to come back here and live someday," he said finally. "Would you like that?"_

"_Well, I would miss you," she said not really sure what he meant._

_Looking over at her he smiled slightly, "I meant both of us…together."_

_Alex wasn't sure if he knew exactly what he was saying. One minute he had been acting crazy, then he was teasing her and now he was on the verge of asking her to marry him. She didn't know what to make of him at this moment._

_He looked deeply into her eyes._

"_You make me happy, you know that?"_

"_Really? I thought I made you crazy."_

"_That too," he said putting his wet arms around her._

"_You're getting me wet, Steve."_

"_Do you care?"_

_Alex looked up at him for a moment before she replied._

"_I care if you are only going to stand there and not kiss me."_

"_I think I can take care of that for you," he said pulling her closer._

_Alex put her arms around his neck and their lips met. He tasted like the sea, but she didn't mind, she loved his lips and how they felt against her own. _

_In one fluid motion, Steve swung her up into his arms and walked toward the ocean, his lips never leaving hers. Alex just held onto him and let him carry her into the water. She was thinking that Steve made her happy too and she wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life with him, no matter where he lived._

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

"I don't want to go to the beach at _your_ house," Alex said.

"It's safer there. Fewer people," Steve replied.

"I don't even feel like going to the beach."

"I told Natty I would take her."

"Why did you do that?"

Steve shrugged.

"I don't know maybe because I felt I needed to."

"I'll tell her you're too busy."

"Alex, will you please just let me do this," Steve said looking over at her. "I haven't seen Natty in four years; do you really want to tell her that I'm too busy to do something I promised her?"

Alex took a deep breath.

"Alright, but I don't want her to get use to having you around again, because after this is over Natty and I are going back to Virginia."

Steve nodded, understanding what she was saying.

They reached her parents' home and Alex went inside to get Natalie.

While he waited in the truck his phone rang. It was Catherine. He hit the ignore button and turned on the radio to distract himself, so he didn't have to think about her.

A few minutes later Natalie came running out, grinning from ear to ear. She ran to Steve's door and opened it. Before he knew what was happening, she was up in his lap giving him a big hug. Then she climbed into the back seat and sighed happily.

"What was that for?" Steve asked referring to the hug he had just received.

"Just because I love you," Natalie replied.

Steve smiled to himself.

"Daddy?" she said.

"What is it, Natty?" Steve asked.

"Are you and Auntie going to get married?"

_Augh_, Steve thought. _Why do kids always have to ask hard questions?_

He racked his brain, trying to think of what Danny would say at a time like this.

"Ah..." he started, but before he could continue, Alex opened the door to the truck and climbed in.

"Are we ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," Steve said and backed out onto the road.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

"Wow!" Natalie said as they pulled into Steve's driveway. "Can we drive in that?"

Steve shook his head in disbelief as he looked at his brother's Corvette. He was tired of hearing about that car. Alex noticed Steve's face and smiled.

"I don't think so, that is Steve's brother's car."

"May I ask him then?" questioned Natalie.

"We'll see," Alex replied.

Steve stepped out of his truck; Natalie didn't even wait for him to open her door. She climbed over the seat and bounded out, taking him by the hand.

"Come on let's go swimming," Natalie said trying to pull him along.

"Hold on a minute. I have to change first."

"You don't really need to do you?"

"Natty, come with me and I'll take you down to the beach," Alex said.

"You promise you'll be fast, Daddy?" Natalie asked looking up at Steve.

"Lightning fast," Steve replied tapping her nose.

As Steve entered the house Nate was walking down the stairs.

"You're back," he said.

"Not for long," Steve replied.

"Oh."

Steve thought Nate sounded disappointed.

"Have you heard from Mary?" Nate asked. "Do you know how she's doing?"

"She's fine. She was here for awhile, but she left," Steve replied, not wanting to get into the details.

"Oh, that's too bad she left. It would have been nice to see her. Hey, I was wondering if you have done any work on dad's car?"

"Some, but I can't get it to run very well."

"Could I-"

"Nate, what do you want from me?" Steve said cutting him off. "Why are you here?"

"I don't want anything. I just wanted to see you. It's been a long time."

Steve shook his head and climbed the stairs so he could change. He didn't know what to make of his brother's visit.

When he came back down Nate was sitting on the couch.

"So you're here with Alex Reilly?" Nate said.

"Yeah, it is safer here than at a public beach."

Nate nodded, "What ever happened with you two? I remember a time when you couldn't stop talking about her."

"Things changed."

"I'm sorry."

"Look, Nate, I know we should talk, but honestly I don't know what to say to you. I don't even know who you are anymore. The last time I saw you was when you literally ran into me in China four years ago. Those guys you were with, do you even know who they were?

Nate didn't respond.

"They were part of the Triad," Steve said.

Nate looked at him blankly. Frustration surged through Steve.

"Come on, the Chinese mafia!" Steve shouted. "I know you're not stupid, Nate. What were you doing there?"

"It wasn't…I didn't do anything wrong, I promise."

Steve paused for a moment.

"Okay, fine," he said as his eyes searched his brother's face. "Then why didn't you come to dad's funeral?"

Nate couldn't look at him or answer his question.

Finally, Steve gave up waiting for an answer; he just left without saying another word.

When Steve walked outside Alex was already sitting on a blanket watching Natalie squish her toes in the wet sand. He sat down a good three feet away from Alex not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. The last time they were here together he had been holding her in his arms and telling her how happy she made him. Now, they sat here like two complete strangers.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Catherine pulled up to Steve's house and was relieved to find his truck there. She had been a bit worried because he had not called her back last night or answered her calls since then. The silver Corvette in the driveway told her he wasn't alone. She hesitated before stepping out of her car, wondering if showing up unannounced was a good idea when he had company. She felt her concern outweighed any protocol so she walked up to the door and knocked. After a few moments it was opened by someone who looked a lot like Steve.

Catherine knew she was staring, but she couldn't pull her eyes away from the man's face, nor could she speak.

"May I help you?" Nate offered.

"Um, I'm looking for Steve McGarrett," she replied.

"May I ask who you are?"

"Oh, I'm Catherine Rollins…a friend."

"Okay, Steve is out back."

"I'm sorry I was staring, but it's amazing how much you look like him."

"Brothers tend to look like each other, I guess."

"Did you just say 'brothers'?"

"Yeah, I'm Nate."

"I had no idea he had one."

"You're not the first," Nate said, repeating his line from earlier that day.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Steve and Alex sat in silence watching as Natalie chased the waves when they drifted back into the ocean and then as she squealed with delight when the waves chased her onto the shore.

"So," Steve said to Alex. "What's up with this author thing? Did you get tired of being a journalist as your 'cover'?"

"I needed a change," Alex answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Being a 'journalist' I had to travel a great deal and after what happened in China, I decided to change my 'career'. But that wasn't the only reason."

"What was the other reason?"

"Natty," Alex said. "I wanted her to know that she was more important to me than my job."

"I think she knows that."

"I just want her to understand how much she means to me and how thankful I am that she is a part of my life."

Steve studied Alex for a moment as she sat there watching Natalie. He was sure he already knew what she was thinking, but he asked anyway.

"What are you thinking about?" he said quietly.

Alex hesitated and then turned to look at him. Steve could see tears beginning to form in her eyes. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what he could say to comfort her. Instead he closed the gap between them and was about to put his arms around her when a familiar voice called to him.

"Steve…"

He turned around to see Catherine walking towards them.

"Catherine," he said awkwardly, getting to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw Alex wipe a hand over her eyes.

"I'm on leave," Catherine replied. "That's why I called you yesterday; I thought we could do something. I came by your house last night, but you weren't home and then you didn't answer your phone at all today. I was worried about you."

"Ah…yeah I-" Steve began saying.

Just then Natalie called to him.

"Daddy, are you coming yet?"

"In a minute," Steve called back.

"Daddy?" Catherine asked raising her eyebrows.

_Great_, _this is not good_, Steve thought. Then he said aloud, "It's not what you think."

"_Really_?" Catherine said looking from the girl to the woman sitting on the blanket.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Catherine, this is Alex Reilly, she is a friend of the governor and she was the target of a shooting yesterday. My _team_ and I are protecting her. Alex this is Catherine Rollins."

The two women exchanged a short greeting and then Alex rose from where she was seated.

"Excuse me," Alex said. "I should go and play with Natty."

She met Steve's eyes before grabbing the basket of sand toys and walking towards Natalie.

Catherine noticed the exchange between them.

"So, do you want to tell me what's going on or is this going to remain a mystery…just like your brother?"

"Oh, did you meet him?"

"Yeah, just _now_."

"Okay, Catherine, I know I owe you an explanation, but it's going to have to wait."

"Until when, Steve? Are there other family members you haven't told me about? Any other _children_?"

"Look, I know I deserve that, but I can't explain it right now."

"Daddy, I'm waiting!" Natalie yelled.

Steve didn't respond.

"_Daddy_, someone is calling you," Catherine said.

"I promise we'll talk about this later," Steve said.

"Could you clarify when _later_ is?"

"When this case is over."

"Call me."

"Sure," he said distractedly.

Catherine noticed Alex watching them. Reaching up she cradled Steve's face in her hands and kissed him fully on the lips. She felt disappointed when she pulled away because he had not responded to her touch.

"Don't forget to call me," she said as she turned and left.

Steve watched her walk away. His life was very complicated at the moment and he didn't know what to do about it. He turned back to the water and his eyes wandered to where Alex and Natalie were building a sand castle.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Nate asked walking up next to him.

"Yeah…no…I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"Life is complicated, Nate, do yourself a favor and never grow up."

"The last time I checked twenty-five was grown up. Who is the little girl?"

At that moment, Natalie ran over to them and grabbed Steve's hand as she looked up at Nate.

"Are you Daddy's brother?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm Nate," he said smiling at her. "Who are you?"

"Well, I'm Natalie if I'm bad and Natty all the other times."

"Okay, Natty, it's nice to meet you."

"Do you want to come swimming with us?"

"Nate has other things to do," Steve said abruptly.

"He's right," Nate replied, a sad look in his eye. "Maybe another time."

"Promise?" Natalie said smiling at him.

"Um…okay. I promise."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

Nate laughed. He had not heard that one in a long time.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," he replied, crossing his heart.

"Good," Natalie said satisfied.

"Bye, Natty," Nate said and looked at Steve before he walked back to the house.

"Daddy, you made him sad." Natalie said watching Nate go.

"Why would you say that?" Steve replied.

"Because you said he was busy and I don't think he was. He wanted to be here with you."

_Does anything get by this kid,_ Steve thought, amazed at how observant she was.

"If I had a brother I would always want to be with him and we would be best friends," Natalie continued. "You should be glad you have a brother. I asked Auntie if I could have a brother, but she said 'no'. Do you think your brother could pretend to be my brother? Or maybe he is supposed to be my uncle. Do you think he would mind if I called him Uncle Nate? I like him a lot, he's really nice."

Steve tried to process everything that she had just blurted out in a matter of seconds, but it was the last thing she had said that caught his attention.

"How can you tell he's nice?" Steve asked, eyeing her closely.

"Because I'm really smart."

Steve chuckled.

"Yes, you are."

"Now can you swim with me? Auntie said not to pester you, but I can't be patient any longer and I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too," he said looking down into her sweet face. "Now, let's go swimming."

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as he ran toward the water. She giggled and held on tightly to him as they plunged into the ocean.

Alex watched them as they had fun in the water together. It was strange to see Steve playing; he was splashing and laughing right along with Natalie.

Alex was worried Natalie was getting too attached to him again. She was going to be heart broken when the time came for them to go back to Virginia and Steve was no longer a part of their lives.

"Do you want to build a sand castle with me?" Natalie finally said to Steve.

"I would love to," Steve replied.

"You can build a tower."

Steve knelt down next to her and grabbed a bucket. As he filled it with sand his eyes rested on Alex. She met his gaze and he smiled at her.

_Alex, _he thought_. You still make me happy._

**A/N: I want to thank my sister (Autumn Fury) and my writing fairy (my mom) for all their help and input on this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I didn't realize how mysterious the boss really was," Kono remarked.

"Here we go again," Chin said.

It had been a few hours since Steve and Alex had left headquarters and the two cousins and Danny were trying, without much success, to find another lead on Keller.

"And I still can't believe you never thought to tell us he had a brother?" Kono said.

"I'm with you, Kono," Danny joined in. "If you know what is good for you, Chin, you'll spill it."

"You guys aren't going to let this go are you," Chin responded and the two shook their heads.

"I work with this guy day in and day out and I actually think I am starting to get to know him when _bang_," Danny declared, smacking his fist in his hand. "I find out he has a brother. _Normal_ _people_ don't hide the fact that they have a little brother. I have a little brother, he's a criminal, but I admit I have one."

"Danny, you should know by now that Steve isn't a normal person. You are always the first one to point that out," Chin reminded him.

"So, what do you know about him?" Kono asked.

"He always had an interest in cars and law enforcement."

"Come on, we heard that already," Danny said.

"There isn't really much to tell," Chin said. "After their mom died Jack McGarrett sent all three kids to live with relatives. Nate ended up in Boston, Massachusetts, with an aunt and uncle. He was a quiet kid, kept to himself, never got into trouble. I remember he always had a book in his hand."

"So, Steve doesn't talk about him because he is a recluse and a book worm?" Danny asked.

"I don't think he is a recluse, Danny. When Nate was ten his aunt died, so his uncle, who traveled a great deal, brought Nate with him wherever he went."

"Wow, that makes Nate all the more intriguing," Kono said with a smile. "What does his uncle do?"

"He's a professor, but I'm not sure of what. Even though Nate traveled so much with his uncle he came back to visit as often as his dad would let him. The last time I saw him was five years ago. I know he came back since then, but I think there was some tension between him and his dad for some reason."

They were interrupted when Danny's phone rang. He glanced at the caller.

"Hold on, it's the governor."

Danny walked into his office. A few minutes later he came back out.

"Do either of you have plans for tomorrow night?"

"What's up?" Chin asked.

"The governor just invited us to her party, not as guests, but as a security detail for Alex Reilly. Apparently Alex's mother is worried Steve won't be able to provide enough protection alone."

"Obviously Mrs. Reilly doesn't know Steve very well," Chin said.

"Oh, and the governor said it's a black tie affair, so dress accordingly."

"I'm not sure I have a black tie," Kono joked.

"Don't worry about it, you can borrow one of mine," Danny smiled.

Danny's phone rang again. It was HPD telling them they had located Keller's car.

"Tell them under no circumstances are they to investigate or go near the car until we get there," Danny said ending the conversation. Turning to his companions he continued, "HPD just found the car. Let's go."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Nate sat flipping through an old photo album that his mother had put together so long ago. It had been years since he had looked at these pictures. He came across a photo of himself and his mother playing in the water when he was three. She was smiling down at him. He had always thought she had a beautiful smile. That was the one thing he remembered most about her. He wished he could remember more, but many of his recollections of her were now only hazy memories.

_It wasn't fair,_ he thought. _Why did she have to die_?

He glanced at his phone that was vibrating on the table next to him. Hardly anyone ever called him besides his uncle. Making friends had never been one of his strong points.

He looked at the caller. It wasn't his uncle.

"Yeah."

"They found the car," a voice said.

"Make sure everything is taken care of and _don't_ screw this up or I _will_ be paying you a visit," Nate replied.

He ended the call without waiting for a response. Tossing his phone back on the table next to him he continued looking through the photo album.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Danny led the way in his Camaro to the shipping yard where Keller's car had been found. The cousins followed behind him in Chin's car

When they arrived, there wasn't a soul in sight. Danny came to a stop behind the HPD patrol car and the two cousins pulled up next to him. All three exited their vehicles and looked around. Danny thought it odd that the two officers were no where to be seen. The surroundings were ominously quiet and Danny couldn't help but feel a little uneasy.

"Anything seem strange to you guys?" Danny asked.

"Besides an empty police car?" Chin replied.

"It's like a ghost town around here," Kono added.

"Something is definitely wrong," Danny said.

Looking across the parking area they could see the empty black Dodge Charger that Keller had used for his getaway after the shooting. Danny's eyes wandered to a green dumpster several feet away from where they stood. Something caught his eye and he moved closer to get a better look. His heart sank.

"Guys, I've got blood," Danny said, pulling a pair of gloves out of his pocket.

Chin and Kono walked over to him as he threw open the lid.

"I think we just found our two missing police officers," Chin said as they looked at the dead bodies inside.

"And I'm thinking that we should call in some backup, something still isn't-," Danny was cut off by a loud explosion.

The force of the blast knocked them off their feet and made their ears ring. It took them a minute before they were able to collect their wits enough to realize that Keller's car had blown up.

The three slowly made it to their feet watching as the orange flames engulfed the vehicle. They were making their way back to their cars when a barrage of gunfire broke out. Chin and Kono were just able to duck out of the line of fire behind the Camaro, but Danny wasn't so lucky. A bullet caught him in the right arm and he had to dive roll behind his car to avoid another bullet that whizzed by his head.

"Danny, are you alright?" Chin asked, helping him up against the car.

Danny's face was twisted with pain, but he replied with his usual charm.

"No, I am not! Why would I be okay when I have a bullet in my arm?"

The gunfire continued, only now their cars became the targets, leaving them no means of escape.

"No, not my car!" Danny cried, as bullets buried themselves in the right side of the vehicle.

The shooters didn't hear him of course, nor would they have cared.

Glass broke with the impact of the bullets that followed and soon both windows on the right side of the vehicle were completely gone.

Chin removed his belt and wrapped it around Danny's arm trying to slow the bleeding.

"This is insane that we run into something like this when our resident Ninja isn't with us. If I die it's all his fault," Danny yelled above the noise. "This was a set up."

No one answered him as they hastily covered their heads to protect themselves from the shards of glass that fell down on them.

"And if I get out of this alive I'm going to kill him," Danny ranted.

"Danny, shut up you're not helping," Chin shouted.

"Here I am bleeding to death and you're telling me to shut up."

The three knew the situation wasn't good. It was impossible for them to return fire without getting shot in the process. Even though they had no idea of the numbers they were up against it was clear they were outgunned. Kono had called for backup and it was on the way, but none of them were sure that they would still be alive when it came.

Chin put a comforting arm around Kono. As strong as she was, this dire situation had her on the verge of tears, but she didn't want Chin to know how afraid she was.

"It's okay, I'm scared too," Chin spoke into her ear.

Kono wiped the back of her hand over her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked at her cousin and managed a small smile.

Danny had been watching the exchange between the two cousins and all he could think about was Grace. He didn't want her to grow up without a father. He had always known since the first moment he had held her in his arms that he needed to protect her. Who would protect her if he was gone?

He pulled out his phone and dialed the only person he could think to call.

The gunfire was almost deafening as Danny put the phone to his ear. He didn't even know if he would be able have a conversation amidst all the noise, but it didn't matter, because all he had to do was say a few words.

"Hey, Danny," Steve answered.

"Steve…" Danny said.

"Danny, what's going on? Is that gunfire, are you alright!" Steve said alarmed.

"Please take care of Grace…"

"Danny, tell me where you are!"

"There is no time…"

"I'm going to get there, just tell me where you are!'

"Steve, will you just listen to me! Take care of Grace! That's all I want you to do…and tell her Danno loves her."

"Danny!"

Danny ended the call. He knew even Steve could not get there in time to save them. He looked down at the bullet hole in his arm and the blood that stained his white shirt. Then he shifted his gaze to his two friends that he had become so close to in the past year. Their eyes met. If the end was near at least they would not be going out alone.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Steve had yelled 'Danny' into his phone a few more times before he allowed himself to accept the fact that his partner was no longer there. He and Alex had just dropped Natalie off at the Reilly's home when Steve had received the distressing phone call.

"Steve, what's wrong?" Alex asked with concern in her voice.

He didn't respond, but selected a number on his phone and waited for an answer.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, I need to know right now if there are any reports of heavy gunfire on the island."

Alex watched him as he took in the information the person on the other end of the line gave him. After several seconds he tossed his phone onto the seat and flicked on his blue police lights. She felt the speed of the vehicle accelerate suddenly.

"Alex," he said looking over at her. "No matter what happens _please_ stay in the truck."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

The gunfire ceased and the three looked at one another apprehensively as they readied their weapons. Chin slowly lifted himself and peered through the broken windows for no more than a few seconds.

"There's at least five guys out there all with automatic weapons. They are coming closer," Chin said in a low voice.

"Something is definitely weird about this," Kono said in a whisper.

A small succession of gunfire rang out again before stopping for several seconds. Then all hell broke loose.

Gunfire was now coming from two sides pinning them in the middle.

"What the hell is going on?" Danny exclaimed.

"It must be backup," Chin shouted.

"That was fast," Kono said. "I didn't even hear sirens."

"Who cares!" Danny said. "As long as they get us out of here!"

After several minutes the shooting stopped. It was strangely quiet until a voice called out.

"You three between the cars come out where we can see you."  
>"Hey, <em>we<em> are the good guys!" Danny yelled out.

The bullet in his arm seemed to have no effect on his mouth.

The three heard the pounding of boots coming toward them. A pair of black clad figures armed with automatic weapons appeared on both sides of them. The two men near Chin and Kono parted, making way for a man wearing sunglasses. He was dressed in dark colored pants, expensive shoes, a Kevlar vest and wore a smug expression on his face.

"And who might you three scared little kitty cats be?" he asked looking down at them.

"You guys aren't S.W.A.T. Do you even have permits for those weapons?" Danny demanded, not liking their rescuer already.

The man only laughed.

"You must be Detective Williams."

"How do you know my name?"

"I make it my business to know everything about the people that might get in my way."

"Get in your way?" Chin questioned.

"You guys are after Paul Keller, right?" he asked and Chin nodded. "So am I. And what you have just witnessed here is a classic example of a set up. Have you even read Keller's file? He wouldn't be careless enough to let you actually find his 'getaway car' unless he wanted you to. You three are lucky to be alive right now."

Sirens could be heard in the distance as the "real" backup was approaching.

"Who are you?" Kono asked.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. Jason Lynch, Central Intelligence."

"So you're the idiot!" Danny exclaimed.

"Excuse me?"

"You're the one who was so helpful with information pertaining to Paul Keller."

"I'm sorry, should I have included the name of his goldfish, oh, and maybe his barber?"

"Look, smart guy, I don't like you very much right now and the fact that I am bleeding to death while I sit here listening to you carry on isn't exactly inspiring me to put you on my BFF list! So unless you are going to say something worthwhile get lost!"

"Well, R.I.P. then, Williams," Lynch said scornfully. "It's not like I just saved your lives or anything. I guess I should have just left you, less paperwork that way."

Tires screeched as police and emergency vehicles came to a stop. Danny heard someone shout his name. Steve came running over to them and knelt beside Danny.

"Are you guys alright?" Steve asked, looking his friends over for injuries.

"If you ignore the Camaro looking like Swiss cheese, the bullet in my arm and the fact that we are going to need weeks of trauma therapy, then yes, we are just peachy," Danny replied sarcastically.

Chin and Kono stood up and gently brushed off the shards of glass from their clothing.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"Your team walked into an ambush, McGarrett," Lynch said. "I expected more from them."

Danny tried to get to his feet so he could get in Lynch's face and give him the "more" he expected.

"Hey, hey, take it easy, Danny," Steve said grabbing Danny's uninjured arm and helping him to his feet.

"_Steven_, please get me out of here _now_, before I hurt this guy."

"I'm shaking in my boots, Williams."

"I'm just going to ignore the fact that you are not wearing boots and walk away without putting my fist into your face."

Danny turned to walk to the ambulance and the rest of the team followed.

"I really would have called if I had known that you guys didn't realize this was a set up," Lynch called after them.

Steve whipped around to face Lynch.

"What did you just say?"

"Let me put it simply for you," Lynch said and continued slowly. "I _knew_ this was a setup. I didn't realize your little crime fighters couldn't figure that out."

"Do you think this is a joke?" Steve shouted angrily, getting in Lynch's face.

Three of the four men that had accompanied Lynch took a step toward Steve preparing to intervene if necessary.

"My team almost died!" Steve continued. "Their blood would have been on your head!"

"A minor technicality."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Alex sat in the truck trying to assess the chaotic scene before her. Steve had told her to stay put, but she was having a difficult time obeying that order. From what she could piece together of the situation it looked like the 5-0 team had been set up. Anger flared up inside her.

She had realized yesterday while talking to Steve in his office that Keller was challenging him to a rematch. Now that Steve's team had been targeted, she was certain of it.

Alex's attention focused on a familiar face. It was Lynch. She recognized his taunting stance and a warning bell sounded in her head. He was baiting the 5-0 team.

Heedless of Steve's order, Alex scrambled from the truck. Dodging the emergency personnel she ran to where Steve and the others stood. She knew by his body language he wasn't going to allow Lynch to continue with his harassment much longer.

As she neared them she heard Lynch say, "A minor technicality".

"Steve, don't!" she yelled.

He looked at her.

"I told you to stay in the truck!"

"Yeah, Reilly, you should listen to your cute little bodyguard," Lynch sneered.

That did it. Steve's right arm shot forward and his fist connected with Lynch's jaw knocking him to the pavement. Three of the four black clad figures pounced on Steve.

"T.J., tell them to back off!" Alex commanded the fourth man. "Lynch had it coming."

T.J. barked an order and his men released Steve.

Then Steve grabbed the top of Lynch's vest and yanked him off the ground.

"If you _ever_ put my team in danger again, I swear I will bury you so far underground no one will be able to find you!" he threatened.

He let his words sink in before shoving Lynch back to the ground. Then he and his team walked away.

Alex stayed behind for a moment and stood over Lynch who was rubbing his throbbing jawbone.

"So," she smirked, "what do you think of my cute little bodyguard now?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Danny decided he was not going to be cooperative. There was no way anyone was going to make him stay in the hospital for longer than was absolutely necessary. He had already been placed in a room, but he was giving Steve an earful on why he didn't need to stay.

"Tell me, _Steven,_ why is it that you can get knocked on the head with a big rock and fall down a cliff and break your arm and you don't have to stay in the hospital, but I merely get shot in the arm and everyone is telling me I need to stay overnight to be on the safe side," Danny said irritated.

"Danny, you lost a lot of blood and we want to make sure you're alright."

"I have been shot before. I will live. I want to get back out there and find this lunatic. I just think it is ridiculous that you can walk out of here with a concussion and I only lose a little blood and they won't let me leave."

"I didn't have a concussion and you lost more than a _little_ blood."

"Do you remember the size of the rock that hit you on the head? You probably still have a concussion."

"Danny, I'm only asking that you stay here tonight and take a few days off from work to make sure you're alright."

"You want me to take a few days off while this guy is running around trying to kill people? I think not. The governor's party is tomorrow night and I want to be there in case Keller shows his face."

"Okay, fine, but at least stay here tonight so they can keep an eye on you."

Danny brushed off Steve's comment, "Hey, why aren't you more upset about this?"

"Danny, you know I am it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"I don't think he was trying to kill you," Steve said quietly.

Danny stared at him for a second not believing what he had just heard.

"Wait a minute, there are two dead HPD officers, I get a bullet in the arm, it's a miracle Chin and Kono didn't get hurt and the Camaro is totaled, but you're saying he wasn't trying to kill us! What was he doing then?"

Steve turned away and looked out the window.

"There is something you aren't telling me," Danny added.

"Keller was only trying to terrorize the three of you to get my attention," Steve stated.

"Why would he want to do that?"

"He wants to get back at me."

"Get back at you? I don't understand. Do you know this guy?"

"Yeah, I shot him."

"So, you just went out one day and shot the guy?" Danny asked, gesturing wildly. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Steve wiped a hand over his face and turned back to look at Danny.

"He was responsible for hurting Alex."

"Do you care to expound on that?" Steve didn't want to, but Danny persisted, "If you don't tell me I will get up out of this bed and go ask Alex myself."

"I _don't_ want you talking to her about this!" Steve ordered.

"Then _you_ _need_ to tell me."

Steve sighed, rubbing his chin as he wondered where to start.

"Four years ago, Alex was on an assignment in China and I had just gotten back from a mission. We hadn't seen each other in a month and I wanted to surprise her, so I flew to China."

"I'm with you so far."

"We were eating dinner at a restaurant and someone must have put something in our drinks because we started feeling dizzy and lightheaded. The next thing we knew we woke up in a room chained to a wall. Our captors kept us like that for three days with barely any food or water. I didn't let myself sleep because we never knew when they were going to come in. I heard them arguing amongst themselves about killing us, but the one in charge said they were under orders to wait. So instead, they had fun terrorizing us, especially Alex."

Danny noticed Steve had a distant look in his eyes as if he was reliving the nightmare.

"When they came in they would always go after Alex first. They would grab her by the hair, hold a knife to her throat and threaten things I can't even stand to repeat. Then they would slap her over and over, trying to make her cry, but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction. The only thing I could do to make them stop was to yell insults at them so they would hit me instead. I know it hurt Alex to watch them beat me, but I was just glad they weren't touching _her_ anymore. They would leave us bleeding and exhausted and that's when she would cry. I couldn't stand to see her cry because I couldn't make it better. I could only hold her and whisper to her that I was going to get her out…"

His voice trailed off and he closed his eyes trying to forget the painful memory.

"You got her out of there," Danny said.

Steve opened his eyes and focused them on Danny as if he had forgotten he was in the room.

"I did, but she…" Steve stopped, battling to keep his emotions in check, but finally after a few moments he continued. "We were almost in the clear when this guy came out of nowhere with a knife. I didn't see him, but Alex did. She shoved me out of the way…the knife hit her instead." His eyes were filled with anguish as he continued his voice barely a whisper, "She almost died."

Danny hated to ask him anymore about it, but he still didn't understand the situation.

"So how does this connect to Keller?"

"We couldn't prove it was him, but we knew he was behind our kidnapping. He had connections with the Triad; it was some of its members who were responsible for capturing us. I know Keller would have shown his face eventually because he wanted to be there when we were executed."

"But what was his reason for doing it, I don't understand?"

"He had a vendetta against Alex. He thought she was responsible for his wife's death."

"What? No one said anything about that. Why didn't _you_ say something?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to get into all the details and I was hoping you would figure it out on your own."

"What is wrong with you? I'm not a mind reader, Steven, I am a _detective_ and I can't solve a case with blacked out files and people who withhold valuable information!"

"I know, I should have told you, but it's so hard to talk about."

Danny sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair trying to refocus on this complicated situation.

"If you shot him _after_ Alex was hurt, why did he grab you too?"

"To make Alex suffer. He had lost the one person he cared most about and he wanted Alex to know what that felt like. That meant she would have to watch me die…slowly and painfully."

"How do you know all that?"

"We didn't have much to do but listen for three days and our captors talked a lot."

Danny nodded and tried to work through everything. There was just one thing that he still wanted to know.

"I need to ask you one more question," Danny said.

"What?"

"It is obvious you love Alex and you already had the ring, what happened?"

Steve had not wanted the conversation to come to this and he was considering what to say when Grace and Rachel came into the room.

"Danno!" Grace called.

"Hey, Monkey," Danny said as his little girl ran up to his bedside and threw her arms around him. "Hi, Rachel," he smiled.

"Did it hurt a lot," Grace asked looking at the bandage on his arm.

"Nah, just a little."

"We were so worried; we came as soon as we could. I'm sorry if we interrupted you," Rachel said. "Hello, Steven."

"No, no, I was trying to convince Danny to stay here overnight," Steve replied.

"Daniel, I think that is a good idea. You should listen to Steven," she smiled.

"Yeah, listen to the guy who leaves the hospital with a concussion," Danny mumbled.

"Daddy, I'll stay with you," Grace offered.

"Thanks Gracie, that's very sweet."

Steve watched them together and his thoughts drifted to Natalie. A smile played at the corners of his mouth as he thought of the sweet little girl who called _him_ "Daddy". It still amazed him how she had attached herself to someone like him and without reservation she loved him.

The smile faded when the realization of what could happen to Natalie dawned on him. Keller had tried to kidnap Natalie once before, what if he tried again?

"Steve," Danny said for the third time.

"What?" Steve said coming out of his thoughts.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I have to get going. Gracie, try and convince Danno that he needs to stay overnight."

The little girl nodded and Steve went to leave the room.

"Hey, Steve," Danny said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to be alright?" Danny asked again.

Steve only nodded and left the room to find Chin. He found him in the waiting area with Alex and Kono.

"Did you convince him to stay," Chin asked.

"I think so. Hey, could I talk to you a second…in private," Steve said.

Chin followed Steve out of earshot of Alex and Kono.

"I need you to take care of something for me," Steve said.

"Anything."

"Alex takes care of a little girl; her name is Natalie, she's the daughter of a friend who died several years ago. She is staying with Alex's parents, but I'm afraid Keller might go after her."

"What makes you think that?"

"She's also Keller's daughter."

Chin nodded, understanding the situation. He could tell that there was something special about this little girl.

"Natalie means a lot to you?"

"Yeah…she does."

"Don't worry about it, boss; I'll take care of it."

"Don't mention this to Alex. I don't want her to worry. You can talk to Henri Reilly and let him know what is going on, but other than that keep it low profile, I don't want Natty getting scared."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

"You have to call her," Alex said to Steve as they pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"Call who?" Steve asked.

"Catherine."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why', isn't it obvious to you?"

"I told her we would talk later."

"I know for a fact that 'later' means _never_ to you."

Steve looked over at her, his brow furrowed in disbelief.

"When did that ever happen?" Steve asked, and then realized he was in trouble with that question.

"Do you really want to know?"

Steve raised his hand to stop her, "Just forget it."

Neither one of them spoke for a few minutes.

"You really need to call her," Alex said again.

"Okay," Steve replied in an irritated tone, "I'll call and tell her I was on the beach about to put my arms around my ex-girlfriend when she interrupted. How do you think that's going to go over?"

"You'll never know until you try. I only know what I would have done if I was her."

Steve looked over at Alex.

"What?"

"I would have killed you."

"Why did I ask?"

"Because you're an idiot. When we get to the hotel I'll go in so you can have some privacy to make your phone call."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll save her the trouble and kill you myself," she smiled.

Steve didn't look amused.

They arrived at the hotel and as promised, Alex left him alone to make his phone call.

Steve knew he needed to call Catherine; it just bothered him that Alex had brought it up. He stared at his phone for a few seconds before he allowed himself to hit the call button. While he waited for Catherine to answer he watched Alex walk into the hotel.

"Hello," Catherine answered.

"Hey…about today I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Catherine didn't respond.

He continued, "I'd understand if you never wanted to speak to me again."

"Are you finished with your case?"

"No, but I just wanted to make sure we're okay and I _promise_ as soon as I'm done with this we'll talk."

"We're okay as far as I'm concerned."

Catherine was sure of her feelings for Steve and she knew he enjoyed her company, but other than that she realized she wasn't sure of his feelings for her.

"So we're good?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, but make sure we talk soon."

"Okay, I'll call you."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Steve knocked on Alex's hotel room door. For some reason she had not found the need to give him a key. She was a little faster opening the door then she had been the previous night. Alex didn't say anything to him at first, but just watched as he walked in and sat on the couch.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Like an idiot."

She smiled.

"I know it took a lot for you to admit that, but at least you did the right thing by calling her."

"Thanks, I feel so much better now," he replied sarcastically.

"Steve, Catherine was jealous."

"How do you know?"

"I _am_ a woman, in case you didn't remember."

_How can I forget,_ Steve thought.

"Come on, how could you not have noticed," she continued. "That goodbye kiss she gave you was her way of telling me that you were already taken."

"Alex, we're not really dating."

"Well, I think she has a different opinion on that," she said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know why that is. We haven't really said one way or another."

"Why not? What's holding you back?"

Alex immediately regretted her words.

"What's holding me back?" Steve snapped, as he jumped to his feet. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am serious. You have to move on. Catherine is _now_. Don't lose her because you are stuck in the past."

"Can you honestly tell me that it didn't bother you at all when she kissed me?"

"She cares about you, Steve," Alex said, avoiding the question.

"You didn't _answer_ me," he stressed.

"It didn't bother me," she said looking him straight in the eye.

He studied her face, but he couldn't decide if she was telling the truth.

"So you're saying that if I end up with Catherine you'd be okay with that and could just go on with your life like _we_ never existed?"

"I wouldn't forget _we_ existed, but that's in the _past_ and you need to learn to accept that."

Steve didn't want to accept that they were "in the past". He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her and let her know how much he still cared for her. He wondered if she would still be able to say those words after that.

"How can I accept it when I don't even want to hear you say it? Alex, can you really stand there and tell me that what we had is over, because if you can, you should have let that guy stab _me_ instead of you; I would be better off dead than I am right now."

"Don't say that. Don't _ever_ say that!" Alex said forcefully, as tears stung the back of her eyes.

She saw the pain in his eyes; it broke her heart. Only one other time had she seen him so hurt and that had been her fault too.

"Alex, I need you, I want you in my life," Steve said taking a step closer to her.

"Steve, don't…"

He was too close and her feelings for him were threatening to overtake her. She wouldn't allow herself to look into his blue eyes otherwise her resolve would melt away.

Alex stepped away from him.

"I'm sorry," she said firmly. "I can't expect you to ever understand my decision. _Please_, don't bring _us_ up again."

"Alex, I lo-"

"Steve, I mean it! Don't _ever_ bring us up again, do you hear me?"

He looked at her for a long time without speaking. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, but he didn't know where to begin and what made it worse was she didn't want to hear them.

"I'm sorry," he said as he dropped to the couch and rested his head in his hands. "I won't."

Alex went into her room and closed the door covering her mouth with her hand. She couldn't let herself cry, especially when Steve was sitting in the next room. She felt terrible leaving him looking so defeated.

_What have I done to him_, she thought.

She had to try and fix it somehow. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself and then opened the door.

He looked up expectantly.

"Steve, I don't know how long we are going to be stuck in this situation," Alex began. "I for one don't want to spend this time arguing with my ex-boyfriend about our past relationship. We need to get through this and be able to work with each other as professionally as possible; otherwise it is going to be hell for both of us. I know this is not what you want to hear, but can we be _friends_?"

"Friends?" he barely managed to say. Inside he was screaming, _No! I want you to be my wife!_

He didn't realize how awful the word "friends" could be until he said it in that moment. He felt sick inside.

"Can you do that?" she asked.

Steve swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth.

"Yeah…we can be friends," he said quietly.

For the past four years he had hoped that maybe one day Alex would come back to him. Now, that hope had just died and Steve McGarrett had died with it.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had a really hard time writing this chapter for some reason. Please let me know what you think. Your comments are always appreciated, thanks. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"_The silence isn't so bad 'til I look at my hands and feel sad 'cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly." ~ __**Owl City**_

**_Virginia, __four years earlier_**

"_Could you slow down just a little," Alex called to Steve as they hiked along a piece of the Appalachian Trail._

_"I thought you wanted to get to the top of the next crest?" Steve said turning around to look at her._

_"I think that was __**your**__ goal. I'm just trying to enjoy my time with you."_

_"I thought you wanted to go hiking."_

_"I did, but I imagined we would hike __**together**__."_

_"Isn't that what we're doing?" he asked a bit perplexed._

_"I just thought 'together' was more you hiking next to me, instead of ten feet in front of me." _

_"I suppose you want me to hold your hand too."_

_"Now that you mention it that would be nice." _

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Yes, but I know it's not realistic on this trail. Could you just slow down a bit?"_

_"Yeah, come on." _

_They continued up the rocky trail and within twenty minutes they reached the crest._

_Steve took in the beautiful __view. He watched the Shenandoah River twist and turn as it made its way through the maze of endless trees below. He was so captivated by the landscape he didn't notice the tears in Alex's eyes._

_Alex was not focused on the view, but on the inevitable fact that this day would soon end. She was overcome with a sense of loss because they would be separated again. The need to be as close to him as possible overwhelmed her. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest soaking in his presence._

_"Isn't it amazing up here?" he said, putting his arms around her_

_She was silent. He cocked his head to the side and with his forefinger lifted her chin. He watched as a tear slipped from the corner of her eye._

_"Hey, what's the matter?"_

_"I love you."_

_"And that's making you cry?" he chuckled._

"_I miss you."_

_"I'm right here," Steve said, wiping away the tear._

_"I miss you for all the other times you're not here. I'm just tired of not knowing when I'll see you again. I'm leaving to go on an assignment in two days; you could be gone by the time I get back and then it's anybody's guess when we'll see each other again."_

_She buried her face in his chest and he kissed the top of her head. _

"_I love you, Alex," he whispered._

_She lifted her head and looked into his eyes._

"_Will you love me forever?"_

_"I don't think I could ever stop if I tried."_

_"Even when I'm old and wrinkled?"_

_"I'll love you even more then."_

_"You can be so sweet sometimes."_

_He smiled._

"_What about you? Can you love me forever?"_

_"Loving you forever sounds nice."_

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Steve stood on the balcony overlooking the ocean, absorbed in his thoughts. Seeing Alex again had really thrown him off balance. People would be shocked that one woman could have such an effect on someone like him, but they didn't know Alex. She brought out a part of him that he kept locked away inside. She made him do and say things that he wouldn't normally do. He knew the night before he had probably seemed desperate; he was.

No amount of training he had gone through could have prepared him for this. During a mission he could carry on, even under extreme conditions and hardships, but he had a difficult time functioning with emotional upheaval. He could deal with a bullet to his chest better than he could a knife to his heart. That is why he rarely let anyone get close to him.

It had taken him most of the night to pull himself out of his despondency, but he knew he had to in order to complete this mission. He was responsible for Alex's safety and he needed to focus on that. He also decided that he and Alex had too much history together to be _just_ friends, but if this was the way she wanted it to be, he would be the _best_ friend she ever had. He determined that he was going to enjoy his time with Alex and not think about tomorrow.

He heard a noise behind him, but he knew it was Alex.

"I have to go out," she said.

"Where?" he said not turning around.

"The mall."

That was the last place Steve wanted to go and the last place he thought _she_ would want to go, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

"You're not going for a manicure are you?" Steve said remembering Danny's comment.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I have to buy a dress for tonight."

"You don't have one?"

"No, did you think I would pack a formal dress for my vacation?"

"I guess not," he shrugged. "How long do you think it will take?"

"Why, do you have somewhere to be?"

"No, it was just a question," he said turning to look at her.

Alex noticed how tired his eyes looked and she felt a pang of guilt because of what she was putting him through.

She pushed away the feeling and said, "Let's just go and get it over with."

"Can you hike in that?" Steve asked, pointing to her clothing.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not sitting in this room all day."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Steve followed Alex into one of the fashionable women's dress salons at the mall. He was bombarded by the array of styles and colors. He wondered why there had to be so many options.

Alex caught the expression on his face and said, "I bet you are wondering why there has to be so many dresses, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

Alex smiled, "Lucky guess."

A young attractive sales clerk came over to them.

"May I help you with something," she said to Alex, but her eyes solicited Steve.

Alex's eyebrows rose, "Are you asking me or him, because I don't think _he's_ buying a dress."

Caught off guard by Alex's comment the woman blushed.

Alex continued firmly, "I don't think _we_ need any help at the moment, thank you."

The woman walked away and Steve looked at Alex confused.

"She was just trying to help," he said.

"Yeah, she was just trying to help _herself_."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes, "You are so oblivious sometimes."

She began to pick through the dresses while Steve followed.

"Is this for real?" Alex said disgusted. "These dresses are hideous."

Steve wasn't sure if she expected him to reply or not, so he kept quiet to be on the safe side.

"I mean do they really expect a girl to wear this?" she continued, holding up a short, multi tiered, bright green dress that looked like a lime popsicle.

"Are you asking me my opinion or are you just thinking out loud?" Steve asked.

"Theoretically, if I were going to wear this dress what would you think?"

Steve didn't know if it was safe to answer that question. Alex wasn't one to get offended at an honest opinion, but he didn't want to chance it.

"I think you look best in blue," he commented.

"I would look horrible was the correct answer," she said flatly.

Steve shrugged and thought that Alex might look funny, but not horrible. She could never look horrible in anything.

For the next ten minutes Alex went through the dresses eliminating one after the other for various reasons. Steve was leaning against one of the dress racks watching as she half-heartedly browsed through the selections.

"Alex, the point of coming here is to buy a dress, right?" Steve asked.

"That is the desired outcome," Alex said, rejecting yet another dress.

"So, why are you so determined to dislike every single one?"

Alex studied him for a moment and then sighed.

"Because I feel like it. I don't want a fancy dress to wear to a fancy party. I'd rather stay in my hotel room in my pajamas and watch an old movie and eat chocolate cake."

Steve smirked; he knew how much she liked anything that was chocolate.

"Then why are you going?"

Alex shook her head and without answering began searching for a dress again.

Steve decided that if they were going to accomplish their mission he needed to find her a dress so they could leave. He had noticed she had bypassed any dress that was blue, most likely because he had suggested it. He poked through some racks and found something blue he thought would look nice on her.

"Here," he said handing Alex the dress. "Try this one."

She eyed him tentatively, but she took the dress and looked it over with her critical eye.

"How did you know my size?"

"Lucky guess," Steve smiled.

"Fine, I'll try it on, but don't expect a fashion show."

Steve tried to hide a smile as she went to try on the dress. He pulled out his phone and made a call while he waited.

Ten minutes later, Alex was purchasing the blue dress. She ignored Steve's look of triumph as they exited the store and walked out into the bright Hawaiian sunshine.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

"Monoa Falls Trail," Alex said reading the sign. "How long is this hike?"

"A little under two miles," Steve said locking his truck. "Not like others we've been on."

Alex didn't want to remember their other hikes, especially the last one.

"This one is actually pretty popular because it's relatively easy and there are waterfalls," he continued. "I would have picked something harder, but I figured I probably shouldn't tire you out before tonight."

"How kind of you," she said sarcastically. "But are you worried it won't be safe, because of all the people?"

"Alex, we just went to the mall; I think we'll be fine."

"Whatever you say."

"Do you think two miles will be too much for you?" he asked teasingly.

"No, I think I can handle it," she said confidently.

"Good. Come on."

They started off toward the trail and Steve set his pace to match Alex's so they were walking side by side. On their other hikes he had always led the way. Alex wondered if he was walking beside her now to better protect her or if he had another reason.

She thought he seemed different today. She sensed something had changed in him since last night. He was relaxed; almost carefree, if she could use that word to describe him.

Alex glanced over at Steve. He caught her eyes on him and he smiled at her.

"Getting tired?" he asked.

"You're not the only one that exercises you know."

"Have you done any hiking recently?"

"No, I don't really have the time."

He nodded and fell silent.

She wasn't about to tell him she didn't like hiking anymore because it was something they always did together.

"So, how do you like your new job?" Alex asked. "I can imagine it gets a little tedious for you."

"I actually like it."

"Really?" Alex said not convinced.

"Yeah, 5-0 is doing a lot of good here and I have a great team to work with."

"I've gathered as much. I just thought…I don't know…I just know how you are."

It was a few seconds before he said anything.

"It feels good to be home again and after what happened to my dad it…it just seems right."

The trail was muddy from the recent rain and Alex was glad she had worn her boots. They passed under an archway of tangled trees and through a bamboo forest until they arrived at a waterfall. Steve was surprised that it wasn't crowded.

"It's a lot different than Virginia, isn't it," he said looking at Alex.

"Yeah…it is," she said remembering.

An older man in his early sixties came up to Steve.

"Could I bother you to take a picture of me and my wife in front of the waterfall?" he asked.

"Sure," Steve said taking the man's camera.

He took a few pictures of the couple and an idea came to him. Alex might not like it, but he was going to take that chance anyway.

"Thank you so much," the man said.

"No problem, but could I get you to take a picture of us," Steve said motioning with his hand between him and Alex.

The man was more than delighted. Steve set his iPhone to take a picture and handed it to him.

"Just press this," Steve said pointing to the screen.

He stood in front of the waterfall and motioned to Alex to join him.

"What are you doing?" she said quietly.

"Just smile."

She did. What else could she do?

"Aren't you two a nice looking couple," the man's wife said.

Alex was sure she was blushing, which rarely happened to her.

The older woman continued, "I remember when George and I were young and carefree. Well, as carefree as we could be when he was in the Navy."

"Margaret, don't start reminiscing now," George said.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. You two remind me so much of us a when we were young."

"That's funny, I'm in the Navy, too," Steve said giving Alex a sidelong glance.

"Really," George exclaimed.

Steve was letting this couple think they were together. Alex knew it was more to keep the couple from embarrassment than anything, but it was making her uncomfortable.

She didn't really hear what the two men said because Margaret began talking to her.

"The Navy can be a hard life. Do you have something to keep you busy when your young man is away?" Margaret asked.

_Yeah, I'm a spy_, Alex thought. "I'm a writer."

"Really, what do you write?"

"Children's books."

"That's wonderful. I think it is fabulous that people can keep coming up with new ideas for books.

"So, what brings you to Hawaii?" Alex asked changing the subject.

"George and I are on our honeymoon," Margaret smiled. "Well, we've actually been married for forty years, but this is the honeymoon we were never able to take. We married young and we couldn't afford much. George was shipped out frequently and then the children started coming, we have four. The years slipped by and it never seemed to be the right time. Finally, George surprised me with this trip to Hawaii and here we are."

Alex noted Margaret's face was aglow with happiness and she envied her.

"That's really nice," Alex said.

"In today's world many people have the mentality that they always need something new and exciting; or that they can just throw away what they have, including relationships and get something better." Margaret looked over at her husband and smiled. "I've always believed that love is forever, sometimes it takes some work, but it's always worth it."

Alex bit her lip then replied, "Your husband is a lucky man to have you."

"Oh, no, I'm the lucky one."

Alex was feeling sick inside. It was all she could do to keep from bursting into tears. She glanced over at Steve. Had he heard any of their conversation?

The two men finished their discussion and rejoined the ladies.

"Come, Margaret," George said taking her hand. "We have kept these two young people long enough."

"Enjoy your time together, dear; it has a way of slipping by quickly," Margaret said, squeezing Alex's hand gently.

Goodbyes were said and the older couple began walking away hand in hand.

Steve and Alex stood side by side watching them, thinking that could have been them someday. Their thoughts wandered back to that day on the Appalachian Trail and the words they had said to each other.

_Even when I'm old and wrinkled?_

_I'll love you even more then._

Steve's left hand twitched at his side as he desperately tried to keep it from taking Alex's hand. Beside him, Alex was having the same difficulty as she kept her right hand clenched in an effort to keep her fingers from intertwining with his.

**A/N: I just thought the idea of Steve helping Alex buy a dress was so funny that I had to write it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Steve sat on the arm of the couch, handsomely dressed in his black tuxedo. His bow tie was draped around his neck; he didn't want to tie it until the last possible second.

"Are you ready yet?" he called to Alex who was in her room getting dressed for the evening.

"Almost," she answered.

He checked his watch. It was six fifty-five. The party started at seven-thirty and he wanted to be on time even though he didn't really care to go.

As Alex came out of her room the deep blue silk chiffon dress she was wearing flowed softly about her.

_I definitely like her in blue,_ Steve thought smiling.

"Don't laugh, Steve McGarrett," she said trying not to laugh herself.

"I'm not," he said standing up and walking over to her. "You just look…"

"Like an idiot."

"No…beautiful."

"Well, you don't look too bad yourself," she smiled and noticed his bowtie was undone. "Is that how you are going to wear that this evening?"

"I was thinking of starting a new trend."

She raised an eyebrow, "Steve McGarrett starting fashion trends? I don't think so."

Without thinking Alex stepped forward and began to tie it for him. It was an innocent gesture, but an intimate one; it was something a wife would do for her husband. Steve enjoyed every second as he watched her.

"These parties are really such a bore you know," she said glancing up at him. "You're going to hate it."

"And you aren't?"

Alex laughed, "We can hate it together then."

She finished with his tie by straightening the bow and smoothing it out making sure it was presentable. Her eyes met his and she smiled. They held each other's gaze for a few moments before Steve finally spoke.

"May I offer you my arm?"

"You may."

They proceeded to the elevator and then down to the lobby. Steve and Alex looked stunning together and many heads turned as they made their way past the front desk and out into the parking area.

"I would have you wait here while I pull up my truck, but I'm not supposed to leave you alone," he said.

"That's alright. I have two legs, I can walk."

They walked across the parking lot until Steve stopped in front of a silver Corvette.

"Where's your truck?" she asked.

"I traded it in for the evening," he said smiling. "You can't go to this party looking as beautiful as you are in a truck."

Alex was sure she blushed when he said that. She wished he would stop complimenting her and looking at her with such admiration, because she knew she liked it. But she didn't want to go there, so she turned the conversation away from herself.

"Is this your brother's car?"

"Yeah, but tonight it's mine," he smirked.

"When did you have time to arrange this?"

"When you were trying on your dress I made a quick call to Nate. He was happy to let me borrow it."

"That was very sweet of him. Can I drive?" she grinned.

"Have I ever let you drive before?"

"No."

"There's your answer," he said opening the passenger door for her.

As they drove to the party Alex could tell without looking that Steve kept glancing at her. His normal blank expression had been replaced with a faint smile. Alex knew it had been a mistake to buy the blue dress he had chosen. It had always been his favorite color on her. It still was apparently, because he was spending more time looking at her than he was at the road.

When they finally arrived at the party the rest of the 5-0 team was already waiting at the entrance.

Danny and Chin looked dashing in their tuxedos and Kono was exquisite in her long, one sleeved black dress.

Steve left the car with the valet and once again offered Alex his arm.

"They look so good together, don't they?" Kono commented. "I don't think anyone will realize that he is actually protecting her."

Steve made eye contact with them, but didn't say anything as he escorted Alex indoors. Danny and Chin remained at the entrance double checking invitations as the guests arrived and Kono casually followed Steve and Alex into the building.

Alex unconsciously tightened her grip on Steve's arm as she saw Joe coming to meet them.

"Good evening, Alexandra, you look beautiful tonight," Joe said.

He was disappointed to see Alex holding onto Steve's arm.

"Thanks, Joe," she said. "Are my parents here yet?"

"Yes, I believe they are over there," he said pointing to the right side of the large room. "Is there any news yet on the man who tried to shoot you?"

_Wow, even I wouldn't ask a woman a question like that,_ Steve thought.

"All I know is that they have a lead," she said.

"I hope they find him soon, so you can get back to _normal _life," Joe said glancing at Steve. "Please save some of your dances for me, Alexandra."

Joe excused himself to say hello to some of the other guests.

"Please save some of your dances for me, _Alexandra_," Steve teased. "Does anybody call you that, besides him?"

"My mother when she's upset with me," Alex replied.

"Speaking of your mother I think she's coming over here. I'm going to disappear for awhile, I won't be too far."

"Sure, go ahead," Alex chuckled.

Steve caught Kono's eye as he walked away and she moved closer to Alex. He thought it would be better if he gave Alex some time to mingle with her parents and their friends alone. Besides he knew that he had never been one of Hannah Reilly's favorite people.

Alex's mother, along with Governor Jameson, came to greet her.

"Alex, you look beautiful," Hannah said hugging her daughter. "I love your dress."

_I wonder what her reaction would be if I told her Steve picked it out_, Alex thought. "Thanks, mom."

"Alex, I'm so glad you were able to come tonight," the governor said. "I hope all is well?"

"It's fine," Alex replied.

"I'm glad to hear that. If you'll excuse me I have to greet the senator. I'll talk to you later."

"Natty misses you," Hannah said. "She wanted to come tonight and see you."

"I know I talked to her on the phone this afternoon."

"Oh, I didn't know you called."

"You were out."

"That must have been when I was getting my hair done. Oh, Alex, there's Mr. and Mrs. Morgan. I don't know if you remember them, but they're dear friends of mine."

Steve stood near the edge of the room where he could keep an eye on Alex. He noticed Kono speaking with Henri Reilly as if they were old friends. Henri looked over at Steve and gave him an encouraging smile that said "I know you are doing your best". Then he turned back to Kono and continued their conversation.

"I know penguins wear tuxedos, but I didn't know SEALs did too," a sarcastic voice said next to Steve.

"And I didn't see your name on the guest list, Lynch," Steve said without looking at him.

"I don't have to be on a guest list to get into a party."

"Why are you here?"

"Same reason you are. I wouldn't want all my work to be for nothing."

"What work?"

"Trying to get Reilly to fall for me," he said attempting to get a reaction from Steve. "I mean she _is_ quite a catch, wouldn't you say?"

Steve ignored him.

"She's a tough one, I'll admit," Lynch continued, "but I like a good challenge. That poor Harris guy doesn't realize how out of his league she is. But then, she fell for you didn't she?"

Steve's hands were clenched at his side. He wanted to pound Lynch into the ground, but he knew he shouldn't.

"There she goes," Lynch pointed out. "You had better go after her. You don't want anything happening to Alex Reilly on _your_ watch."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Alex was tired of people asking if she was alright. She knew they were genuinely concerned, but she didn't enjoy all the fuss they were making over her. She and Steve had arrived only an hour ago, yet it seemed like an eternity.

Steve had rejoined her over twenty minutes ago, but he had hardly spoken a word. His mood had definitely changed since their arrival. She glanced at him for a moment wondering what he was thinking

The band began playing and couples walked out into the middle of the room to dance. Alex wanted to disappear. She disliked dancing and hoped that Steve's presence beside her would scare Joe or anyone else away. She wasn't so lucky.

"Would you like to dance, Alexandra?" Joe inquired.

Alex tried to come up with an excuse why she couldn't, but before she could formulate one Steve stepped forward.

"I'll have to frisk you first," he said seriously.

"What?" Joe said a little shocked. "You think I would want to hurt her?"

"I didn't say that, it's just standard procedure."

Alex rolled her eyes. Steve wasn't one to follow procedures.

"Is that really necessary?" Joe asked.

"Look, do you want to dance with her or not?" Steve said trying to intimidate him.

"Okay…fine," Joe relented much to Steve's surprise.

Steve checked him for weapons while people stared at them, including Lynch, who stood on the other side of the room, completely amused.

Steve had thought there was no way Joe would still want to dance with Alex after he threatened to frisk him. Now he stood alone watching the two of them dance. He wished he was the one holding Alex.

Steve felt movement next to him. It was Danny.

"You okay, Steve?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Steve answered.

"You're jealous aren't you?"

Steve didn't respond. That was answer enough for Danny.

"She doesn't like that guy, in case you are wondering."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a detective, Steven. Notice how she keeps glancing over here. She's crazy about you."

Steve looked over at Danny, "You can tell that just by the way she looks over here?"

Danny nodding his head saying, "That and the fact that no one else has snatched her up."

"Hmm."

"Steve she obviously still loves you. So my question to you is what happened between…"

Danny noticed Steve's grave expression deepen. He looked over to where Alex was and saw the reason for his partner's reaction. Lynch was trying to cut in on Joe's dance with Alex.

"Easy, there babe," Danny cautioned. "You look like you are about to kill someone."

Then Danny saw Alex look over at Steve again almost as if she was pleading with him to rescue her.

"I don't think the governor wants you killing anyone at her party," Danny continued.

Steve didn't answer him; instead he crossed the room to where Alex was now dancing with Lynch.

"I'm cutting in," Steve said glaring at Lynch.

"Get lost, we're discussing business," he replied.

"Business?" Steve questioned.

Lynch smirked, "That's what I said."

Alex knew this confrontation wouldn't end well. She needed to intervene.

"Jason, _please_ don't make a scene," she pleaded.

"Ooh, first names, _Alexandra_. It's been a long time. You _must_ be desperate to get away from me," Lynch said and whispering in her ear he added, "I like it when you beg."

Alex had to restrain herself from slapping him across the face.

Steve grabbed Lynch firmly by the shoulder and pulled him away from her saying, "Your discussion is over."

"You're pathetic, McGarrett," Lynch said and walked away.

Alex let out a sigh of relief as Steve put his arm around her and they resumed the dance.

"Thanks for rescuing me," Alex said.

She could tell by his expression that his mind was elsewhere.

"That's my job," he said.

Alex looked at him curiously and wondered, _I'm just your job now? _

They danced in silence because Steve was too upset to fully realize that after all these years here he was dancing with Alex. It had infuriated him how boldly Lynch had acted. He hadn't heard what Lynch whispered to Alex, but by her reaction he knew it had not been good.

It took him the rest of the dance to calm down enough to start enjoying himself. Alex could feel him relax as the band began playing their next piece.

"I'm sorry, that guy…" Steve didn't finish because he knew Alex wouldn't want hear the words that would follow.

"I know. He has that affect on people."

She smiled up at him and her blue eyes sparkled, pulling Steve out of his solemn mood. He focused all his attention on her taking in every little detail; her perfume, her beautiful hair, her blue dress.

"Would you mind if I told you how nice you look in blue," Steve said.

Alex let out a small laugh.

"Eight years and you still haven't come up with a better line than that?"

"It worked so well the first time I didn't think it was necessary."

Still smiling she turned her head and noticed people were watching them.

"People are staring at us," Alex whispered.

"That's because you are so beautiful."

"Thank you, but that's not it."

"What is it then?"

"Your fly is down," she informed him seriously.

Steve's eyes widened and he looked down.

"I'm kidding, Steve," she said laughing.

He grinned and pulled her closer to him.

"Steve…" Alex said still laughing.

"What?" he smirked.

"The governor is watching us."

"Really?" He leaned closer and Alex could feel the warmth of his breath on her ear as he whispered, "What is she doing now?"

Alex could barely breathe. It took her a moment before she could reply.

"I think her jaw just dropped to the floor. You are going to be in trouble."

Steve knew he shouldn't be holding her this close, but she hadn't protested and he couldn't bring himself to stop.

"Me? No way. Your dad just gave me two thumbs up."

Alex turned and looked to where her father stood grinning from ear to ear, but her mother didn't look pleased at all.

"Yeah, and my mother just gave you the look of death," Alex chuckled.

"That's nothing new."

Danny watched in amazement as Steve danced with Alex. He thought whatever hold Alex had on Steve must be magical because he had never seen his partner behave in such a manner.

Chin and Kono came over to join Danny.

"I thought we might have to intervene there for a moment," Chin said.

"You and me both," Danny replied.

"The boss has an interesting way of offering protection," Kono smiled. "I don't think I have ever seen him smile so much."

"I am about ready to go over there and ask him 'who are you and what have you done with my partner?'"

"Danny, maybe that is the _real_ Steve," Chin said.

"Well, whoever it is we need to keep an extra eye open, because I'm not sure he's on top of his game tonight," Danny said, watching as Steve said something to make Alex laugh.

"Looks like he's doing a good job to me," Kono said with a smile.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Steve hadn't thought he was going to have such a good time, but then he didn't know he would be dancing with Alex. They were now on their fifth consecutive dance and Steve was hoping it wouldn't end anytime soon.

"Remember the first time we danced together?" he asked.

"Yes, you didn't want to stop."

"I guess I haven't changed then," he said seriously.

"Steve, you know you can't dance with me all night."

"Because you don't want me to or because it doesn't look right?"

Alex bit her lip and looked away from him. She shouldn't be here in his arms, but there was no where else she would rather be.

_I want to dance with you all night,_ Alex thought. _I just can't tell you._

As they turned Alex noticed her mother coming toward them. Steve must have noticed too because he guided her in the opposite direction.

"That's not going to stop her," Alex said.

"I have my handcuffs," he said with a mischievous look in his eye. "Besides we're just friends what is she worried about?"

_Hmm…just friends,_ she thought. _I __**really**__ don't like that._

The song ended and Alex would have danced with Steve again, but her mother interrupted them.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Hannah said coming to stand beside her daughter.

"Dancing."

"Why are you dancing with _him_?"

"Mother…" Alex said in a warning tone.

"You have been dancing with him for the past twenty minutes and Joe has been waiting to dance with you."

"I already danced with Joe," Alex said.

"I hardly think thirty seconds constitutes dancing with Joe, besides when you like someone you dance with them more than once."

Steve smirked at Hannah's comment. _I guess that means Alex likes me._

"He is the son of _your_ friend, Mother," Alex reminded her.

"Alexandra, you need to come with me right now!" Hannah ordered.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Reilly, I think Alex is old enough to make decisions for herself," Steve interjected.

"She doesn't seem to make _wise_ decisions when she's with you!"

Alex's eyes widened in surprise; she didn't know what was wrong with her mother, she never acted this way.

"Mom, lower your voice, you're causing a scene," Alex said looking around trying to locate her father.

"_I'm_ causing a scene!" Hannah said raising her voice. "It's how you two are behaving on this dance floor that's causing a scene." She turned to Steve and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're supposed to be protecting my daughter, but you're too busy trying to weasel your way back into her affections. Alexandra, you would not have had to deal with _him_ if you had just come to stay at our house. I'm sure Joe would have been happy to accompany you while you were here on vacation, but instead you have been off gallivanting with this…this…Casanova!"

Steve had been called a lot of things in his life, but _that_ had never been one of them.

"Mother!" Alex was mortified. "You have no right to say that!"

"I have every right when it comes to the happiness of my daughter," Hannah said. Then turning to Steve she continued, "And _you_ have the audacity to come back into my daughter's life after what you did to her?"

"What?" Steve said shocked.

"What do you mean what _he _did to me!" Alex demanded.

"He cheated on you! Why else would you have been so heartbroken four years ago?"

Alex felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. Her face paled and her heart began to pound in her chest. She put a hand over her mouth as if she felt sick.

Henri had been talking with the senator and his wife when he had caught sight of Hannah wagging her finger at Steve. He knew he needed to get over there and see what was happening. His heart sank as he walked up to them and heard his wife accusing Steve of cheating on their daughter.

"Mom…that isn't…" Alex couldn't finish speaking as tears choked out her words. She took a deep breath and looked her mother straight in the eye and continued, "You have no idea what you are talking about. Steve _never_ hurt me!"

Alex didn't want to explain any further and she couldn't bear to look at Steve to see his reaction to her mother's words. Her only recourse was to get away. She turned and fled from the room.

Hannah tried to follow her, but Henri laid a gentle hand on her arm.

"Dear, I don't think you're the one she needs right now," Henri said quietly.

Looking at Steve he inclined his head toward the doors Alex had disappeared through a moment ago. Steve nodded and without a word went after her.

He pushed the doors open and walked outside. It was a moonless night and the only light provided came from the accent lights that were positioned around the terrace and on the exterior of the building.

Alex stood by the railing looking out over the gardens. He came up beside her and she turned her face away so he couldn't see the tears that were staining her cheeks.

She felt Steve's hand on the bottom of her chin as he turned her face toward him. With his other hand he wiped away her tears.

"Seeing you cry is about the worst thing in the world," he said, "because I don't know what to do about it."

Alex turned her face away and leaned on the railing.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know she thought our breakup was your fault. I couldn't bring myself to tell her what happened in China; only you and my dad know."

"It's alright, Alex, I understand," Steve said placing his hand on her arm.

"No, it's not alright!" Alex said shaking off his hand. "How can you say you understand? You should be angry with me because of all the grief I have caused you!"

"I _was_ angry with you, but it's not worth staying angry with someone you love."

She didn't want him to say it was alright and that he loved her. She needed him to be angry at her because she couldn't forgive herself for what she had done to him.

Steve took her gently by the shoulders and turned her towards him. He knew that as much as she was resisting him, she really didn't want to.

"Look at me, Alex," he said.

"I can't," she said shaking her head.

"Alex, please look at me," he implored.

Slowly she lifted her head, but she couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes.

"Alex…" he whispered as his arms encircled her and pulled her closer.

Tears slipped down her face and once again she felt his hand wipe them away. In his arms she could almost forget the pain she had caused him.

She took hold of the lapels on his jacket as a battle raged inside her. Steve was breaking down the walls she had built up to keep him out, but she couldn't allow herself to surrender.

Alex closed her eyes as his lips gently kissed her forehead.

"Steve, I…" she stopped.

Alex felt his body tense and his hold on her tighten protectively. She held her breath sensing that something was wrong. Whether it was a noise he had heard or a movement that had caught his eye she didn't know. He began pulling her toward the building with his left hand while reaching for his gun with the right then everything went dark.

**A/N: Am I driving anyone crazy yet? I don't know when I will get the next chapter up...sorry, I have to make sure it's good. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**I know there are probably a lot of you waiting for Steve to get beat up physically so…I will leave you with the wise words of Shawn Spencer from the TV show **_**Psych**_**, "Wait for iiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Nate felt slightly ridiculous sitting high up in a tree watching the Reilly's home, but this position gave him a good vantage point of the area surrounding the house. He had this nagging feeling that Keller was going to come after Natalie and he was concerned that the undercover HPD officers positioned around the house would not offer adequate protection.

On the street below Nate saw a young couple approaching "his" tree. They stopped underneath him.

_Out of all the trees they could have stopped under,_ Nate thought. _It had to be mine._

He rolled his eyes as their whispered conversation reached his ears.

"I…um…like you…" the young man stammered. "Like I really…um…think I…I…"

Nate had to smother a laugh.

_Just say 'I love you',_ Nate thought. _Or, 'I love you more than words can say'. Better yet, get out from under my tree!_

The couple of course was oblivious to his presence and the young man continued his pitiful declaration of love.

A movement in the Reilly's yard caught Nate's attention and he raised his night vision binoculars to get a better look. A man was stealthily crossing the lawn. Nate was sure it wasn't one of the HPD officers, they were still at their posts or so he thought. He moved his binoculars to the different locations where he had spotted them earlier, but from what he could see they appeared to be either sleeping or something far worse.

He had to get out of this tree; Natalie needed him. He looked down at the young man who was still babbling on trying to tell his girlfriend how much he loved her.

_Will you just leave already!_ Nate screamed in his head. _Oh,_ _forget it!_

He climbed down the tree and jumped the last several feet to the ground. The startled couple spun around.

Nate looked at the young woman and donning his best English accent he said, "What he's trying to tell you is he loves you more than words can express."

Then he disappeared into the darkness leaving the perplexed couple behind.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

"Run!" Steve ordered as he gave Alex a push forward.

He knew there was someone coming up behind him and he wanted to put himself between the attacker and Alex. He spun around switching on the light of his gun and caught a man wearing night vision goggles in its beam. The man immediately threw up his hands as the light blinded him and Steve took that opportunity to rush forward. He launched his fist into the man's stomach and as he doubled over in pain Steve whacked him on the head with his gun. The man slumped to the floor of the terrace unconscious.

Steve had subdued the attacker, but before he realized it two more came at him from opposite directions. The men were not huge, but they were fast. Steve went to block a punch from the one on his left while the man to his right knocked the gun from his hand.

Steve hoped Alex was safely out of the way, but he hardly had time to think about it. The man on his left sent a kick to the back of his leg causing him to stumble to his knees. Before regaining his footing Steve received a hard blow to his stomach. He struggled to breathe for several seconds as the other man directed another kick at him. Steve managed to grab hold of the man's leg twisting it outward which threw the man off balance and he fell to the ground. Steve jumped to his feet blocking a punch from the other attacker and countered with his own.

Alex knew she should listen to Steve, but she couldn't leave him alone. Looking back she was just able to make out his outline as he fell to his knees. She rushed forward to try and help him when another man appeared. Taking a defensive position, she waited for him to attack when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. Unable to move her arms she raised her right leg and slammed the heel of her shoe into the man's knee, causing him to curse vehemently and loosen his grip. Breaking free, Alex did a swift half turn and hit him on the side of the head with her fist making him stagger sideways.

Her freedom was only temporary as the other man grabbed her and placed a cloth over her nose and mouth. She struggled to get out of the man's grasp, but she could feel the anesthetic beginning to numb her mind.

The last thing she saw was Steve being knocked to the ground once more. She saw his face in the beam of light shinning from his gun that lay on the ground next to him. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving, but she didn't have time to panic before she drifted out of consciousness.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Before the lights went out Danny had been casually keeping an eye on Steve and Alex through the window. When Steve had taken Alex in his arms Danny had felt awkward and looked away. He regretted that decision now as he stumbled in the darkness among the chaos of the confused guests, trying to find the door that led to the terrace.

The lights came on as he reached the door. Hurrying out onto the terrace the first thing he saw was Steve slowly pushing himself off the ground. Danny noticed blood oozing from a cut on his forehead. Then he saw the unconscious man lying on the ground ten feet away.

Alex was nowhere in sight.

"Steve, are you alright?" Danny asked running up to him.

Steve didn't respond, but instead picked up his gun and surveyed the area. He spotted one of Alex's shoes on the pathway that led to the front of the building and he took off running in that direction while Danny yelled after him.

As Steve ran he cursed himself silently for being so lax with Alex's safety. He rounded the corner of the building in time to see a car door closing. Running forward, he jumped onto the hood of the car as it began to pull away. He could see Alex slumped over in the back seat.

Pulling out onto the road the driver started swerving the car back and forth trying to loosen Steve's grip, but he held tightly. Steve wasn't sure what he was doing, but he knew he couldn't let them take Alex away.

The driver suddenly took a hard right turn into a parking lot and Steve's body slid to one side, causing him to lose his grip and he tumbled to the ground. The car spun around and it came charging back to where Steve lay. He barely had time to roll out of the way before the car zoomed passed him. There was nothing he could do but watch as the vehicle disappeared, taking Alex with it.

* * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Nate had just crossed the street when he saw car headlights illuminate the night. He quickly dropped to the ground and rolled into some bushes. The car came to a stop at the end of the Reilly's driveway and a man stepped out and walked quickly toward the house while his accomplice stayed in the driver's seat to ensure a fast getaway.

Nate shifted slightly trying to get away from a branch on the bush that was digging into his side. He hated having to sit here and watch, but he couldn't just barge into the house because Natalie might get hurt. Nate's only comfort was that as cruel as Keller might be he wasn't heartless enough to kill his own daughter. Nate was sure he wanted nothing more than to have Natalie back again.

A plan formulated in Nate's mind and he knew it was the only way he could proceed. He pulled himself out from under the bush and crept over to the rear of the car. He waited for a moment to make sure the driver hadn't seen him before he slipped off his backpack and rummaged through it pulling out what he was looking for.

He was just taking his hand out from under the car when he heard footsteps coming toward the vehicle. Retreating into the bushes once more he watched as one man opened the car's back door while another placed Natalie's limp body on the back seat.

At the sight of the little girl his heart wrenched. He didn't know why, but from their brief meeting on the beach she had endeared herself to him. She accepted him without question. Not even his own brother could do that.

Nate watched as the car drove off and hoped his plan would work.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Steve stared down the road where the car had vanished. He couldn't believe he had lost Alex. He had to remind himself to breathe because he felt like he was being suffocated by grief.

It just wasn't right; something had been nagging at him since the beginning of this case. There had to be more to this whole ordeal than he realized. Why did Keller wait until now to eliminate Alex? As far as Steve knew he hadn't attempted anything since China. What was the link that connected China four years ago to Hawaii right now?

Suddenly everything made sense.

_How could I be such an idiot?_ he thought putting his hands over his face. _I'm the link. I'm the one that Keller is __**really**__ after, not Alex._

Keller had purposefully waited until Alex had come to Hawaii to make an attempt on her life, but that had only been a smokescreen. He knew that Steve was here and because of Hannah Reilly's connection with the governor, 5-0 would be handed the case. Everything that had happened from the shooting until now had been done to provoke Steve.

Steve knew this wasn't about the two bullets he had fired into Keller's chest. It wasn't a simple "you shot me and I'll shoot you" revenge, it was "you stole something precious of mine and I want her back". That something was a little girl named Natalie.

Steve had not intentionally stolen Natalie's affections, but she had willing given them to him. She had decided early on that Steve was "Daddy", thus leaving her real father feeling betrayed.

"Steve, are you alright?" Danny asked as he came running up to him.

It was a question that didn't need to be asked; Steve didn't look alright. His tuxedo was now wrinkled, ripped in several places and covered in dirt and blood.

Steve looked at Danny with a blank expression and wiped the blood from his forehead and mouth. He had so much going through his mind at that moment he felt like it would explode. Danny seemed to understand that Steve needed some time, so they began walking back toward the hall in silence. HPD squad cars were coming to a stop outside of the building by the time they reached it.

"Did you get a license number?" Danny asked his partner.

Steve shook his head. "There wasn't one."

"Okay, well, I'll get an APB out with the description of the car. Did you see anything else that might be helpful?"

"No, I was too busy holding on," Steve said wiping a hand over his face in despair.

"Don't worry, we'll find her. Chin and Kono have the guy you knocked out in custody, so we can question him."

"Danny, this is all my fault."

"What do you mean? This is not _your_ fault."

Steve had the most agonizing look on his face and Danny thought he was going to see his partner fall apart before his very eyes.

"Steve, we are going to find her," Danny said firmly, but Steve only shook his head. "Listen to me! You need to keep it together, okay; we are going to find her." Steve began walking away. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I have to make sure Natty is alright."

"I already called in she's fine," Danny informed him.

"I need to check for myself."

"Steve, we need you _here_ right now. Alex needs you."

Steve stopped and took a deep breath. He knew Danny was right, Natalie was safe and he needed to focus on finding Alex.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * *

The governor's party had ended prematurely due to the circumstances and the guests now stood in groups speaking in hushed tones waiting until they were told they could leave. Steve and Danny entered the building, catching the attention of several of the guests, including Hannah Reilly.

"_You!_" she said venomously, running toward Steve and holding her clenched fists in the air. "Do you see what you've done? It's your fault that Alex was taken."

Steve swallowed hard. If Hannah had been paying attention she would have noticed his anguish filled eyes and his face that held the look of a man who had just lost his greatest treasure.

"Why couldn't you have left my baby girl alone?" she cried out. "You ruined her life!"

Hannah began pounding her fists on Steve's chest, unleashing her fury upon him. It was as if she was hammering the last nail into his coffin.

Steve stood there accepting the blows from her; both verbally and physically, because he felt responsible for Alex's abduction and he knew Hannah had no knowledge of the real life that her daughter led.

"Hannah," Henri said coming up behind his sobbing wife.

He took her arms and folded them against her chest as he gently pulled her away from Steve. Hannah collapsed in her husband's arms, wailing mournfully.

"Steve, what the hell is going on?" Governor Jameson demanded as she stormed over to him.

Acting as a buffer Danny put himself between the governor and Steve in an attempt to save his partner from anymore grief.

"I know you are the Governor and I need to be respectful," Danny said with his hands pressed together out in front of him. "But this man has had about all he can take."

"I'm not interested in what he's _had_ I'm interested in what he _did_!" the governor stated.

She hadn't considered the extent of Steve and Alex's relationship prior to this, because Hannah had never said a word about it; but after watching them dance together this evening she knew there was more to their history than she realized. She had never questioned Steve's character, she knew what kind of man he was, but her dear friend was accusing him of ruining Alex's life and she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"I assigned him to protect my friend's daughter and he _should_ have told me that he couldn't carry out this assignment in a professional manner because of his personal attachment to Alex."

"I agree with you, Governor," Danny said.

"Agreeing with me isn't going to fix the situation, Detective Williams." She focused her eyes on Steve and continued firmly in a low voice. "I don't know what happened between you and Alex, but you had better put it aside and focus on finding her. You and your team are the best people I have and I don't care how you do it just bring her back."

"Yes, ma'am," Steve said quietly.

She looked at him a moment longer and added, "When this is over we _will_ be having a discussion."

She left them to see what she could do to try and console Hannah.

Danny turned to Steve. "Are you going to be able to do this?"

"Yeah," Steve said, but he didn't sound very convincing.

To make matters worse, Lynch sauntered over at that precise moment.

"I can't believe you let her get dragged off. Even _after_ I warned you about making sure nothing happened to her on your watch," Lynch sneered.

Steve clenched his hands at his sides as his anger flared.

"Hey, back off!" Danny warned Lynch, holding up his left hand in front of the obnoxious CIA agent.

"What are you going to do, Williams, hand gesture me to death? Besides you only have _one_ good arm to do it with, so you're not really striking fear into my heart."

Steve lunged forward and grabbed Lynch by his jacket.

"You'd better be scared," he hissed. "Because I have _two_ good arms."

Lynch backed down. "Okay, you win. I'm scared."

Steve glared at him for a moment and began loosening his grip, but that was a mistake. Lynch belted him in the face with a killer right hook and Steve stumbled backward.

"Now we're even, McGarrett," Lynch said.

His victory was short lived, however, because a fist struck his face and he fell to the ground.

"What do you think of that hand gesture?" Danny said rubbing his left fist. "And that doesn't even bring _us_ close to being even, but it makes me feel better."

As much as Steve wanted to pulverize Lynch, he didn't get the chance because Chin and Kono came in with the attacker that Steve had taken down. Steve's attention moved from Lynch to the man in handcuffs as the governor's words echoed in his mind.

_"I don't care how you do it just bring her back."_

Steve stomped toward the man and grabbing him by the collar he dragged him back out to the terrace. Danny, Chin and Kono looked at each other apprehensively and followed Steve outside.

"Listen closely because I _don't_ want to repeat myself," Steve said fiercely. "You tell me where they are taking her or I will resort to whatever means necessary to get the information out of you."

The man smirked and Steve shoved him face first to the ground.

"Danny, get over here and hold him down," Steve ordered.

"What are you doing? Danny asked, not liking the look on his partner's face.

"Just hold him down!"

Danny stared at Steve for a long moment knowing that he wasn't going to take "no" for an answer and would continue whether or not he helped him. He resigned himself to the fact that what Steve was about to do would probably be illegal and most likely be considered torture, but this guy was a scum bag, even though in reality scum bags had rights too.

Danny reluctantly knelt down putting one knee on the man's upper back and a hand on his head.

"Kono, _go_ inside," Chin said firmly as he grabbed hold of the man's legs.

Kono looked from her cousin to where Steve was standing, his eyes transfixed on the man lying prostrate on the ground. She hesitated, not wanting to leave her team, but also not wanting to witness what was about to take place. She complied with Chin's wishes and disappeared into the building.

Taking the man's right hand Steve said, "Five fingers, five chances."

_Apparently scum bags don't have rights in Steve's reality,_ Danny thought."Steve, this is crazy! You can't do this!" Danny exclaimed. _And here I am helping him._

Steve ignored him and continued, "I am going to ask you again. _Where_ are they taking her?"

The man remained silent. The snapping of his index finger produced a bear like growl and a string of curses from his mouth as Steve released the now broken finger.

"Do you have a _different_ answer for me?" Steve asked angrily.

"I'm not saying anything," the man seethed. "You can go to-"

The man's words were cut off by his cry of pain as Steve broke another finger.

"I'm not playing with you!" Steve yelled, anger burning in his eyes. "When you run out of fingers I'll find something else to break. I don't care what happens to you!"

Danny stared at his partner wide eyed. He knew he shouldn't be surprised. Steve had done plenty of crazy things to get suspects to talk, but _this_ was getting out of hand.

"Listen," Danny pleaded with the man, "just tell him what he wants to know and you can keep your other body parts intact."

The man was drenched in sweat and his face was twisted with pain, but he would not give in.

The snapping of yet another finger caused an inhuman sound to emanate from the man's throat, but still he gave no answer to Steve's question.

Steve's determination intensified and he grabbed the man's wrist with his two hands just as Henri Reilly came rushing out onto the terrace.

"Commander McGarrett!" Henri barked. "That is enough!"

With a slight hesitation Steve released the man's wrist and looked at Alex's father.

Henri was known for his quiet ways, but when Admiral Reilly gave a command you listened.

"He knows where Alex is," Steve said frustrated.

"Take a walk with me, Commander," Henri ordered.

"But he-"

"Now!"

Steve almost flinched from the sharpness in Henri's voice, but he followed him away from the others and out into the garden.

"Sir, I was just try-"

"I know what you were doing," Henri said his voice returning to his usual quiet tone. "But do you think Alex would want that. You were breaking a man's fingers one by one and threatening to do worse. I understand you are angry and frustrated, but what you are doing is wrong. The man I introduced my daughter to eight years ago was better than that and I know he still is."

Steve had the look of a son being scolded by his father.

"It's my fault," he said closing his eyes. "I was distracted, I wasn't doing my job."

"If it's anyone's fault it's _mine_," Henri confessed.

Steve's eyes flew open. "What?"

"It was at my insistence that the governor asked you to protect Alex. I have to admit I was hoping my daughter would come to her senses after being with you again." He gave Steve a small smile. "I'm sorry my selfishness has caused you a great deal of pain, but she hasn't been the same since you two broke up. I just wanted to see her happy again." Henri placed a hand on Steve's shoulder and continued, "Steve, I've always had a lot of faith in you, I still do. If anyone can find her you can."

Henri's confidence in him encouraged Steve greatly, but he didn't have a chance to reply because the ringing of his phone interrupted their conversation. He looked at the number, but didn't recognize it.

"McGarrett," Steve said answering the call.

An electronic voice replied. "I know where Alex Reilly is."

"Who is this?" Steve questioned.

"I am sending you her location."

"How do you know where she is?"

"Just get there…_fast_," the voice said and the call ended.

His phone beeped as he received a text with an address on it. Steve didn't even stop to think that maybe this was a trap.

"Who was that?" Henri asked.

"I have to go," Steve said running toward the front of the building.

"Where?"

"To find Alex!"

**A/N: My sister (Autumn Fury) and I, at the suggestion of our mother, actually acted out the part where Steve was breaking the guy's fingers. For some reason I ended up being the bad guy and my very kind sister offered to actually break my fingers so I could experience firsthand the pain Steve was inflicting upon the bad guy. But then I wouldn't be able to type any more of the story and you wouldn't like that…right?**

**I am headed out of town for a week, so it is going to be a bit of a wait for the next chapter…sorry to leave you hanging. **

**Thanks for the reviews.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Where is he going?" Danny yelled as he watched Steve disappear around the side of the building.

The suspect Steve had been "interrogating" answered him with a groan of pain.

"Shut up!" Danny snapped taking out his phone.

He could hear tires screeching as Steve pulled away in the Corvette. Danny tapped his foot impatiently waiting for his partner to answer the phone, but instead he received a text message containing an address.

"Lovely, the only explanation I get is a text message," Danny said shaking his head.

"He just received a call from someone," Henri said coming back to join them. "It was something about Alex's location, but I don't know who it was."

"Chin, go get Kono, we don't know what Steve is going to walk into."

"I'll get HPD to take care of this guy," Chin said hauling the suspect off the ground.

"Detective Williams," Henri said, "I think I would be less concerned about Steve's welfare and more concerned about what he might do when he gets his hands on whoever is behind this."

The thought of what Steve might do to Keller had crossed Danny's mind, but he was more concerned about whether or not Steve was walking into a trap. He gave Henri a half-hearted nod as his mind was busy working on how to proceed. He began walking away, but Henri reached out and grasped his left arm.

"You may _not_ be able to stop him," Henri said emphatically.

Danny felt the weight of Henri's statement resting upon him.

"Yes, sir, I understand," Danny replied.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

The tracking device Nate had slipped under the kidnappers' car worked perfectly. It had been so easy to follow them to the abandoned warehouse where they had taken Natalie. Nate sat crouching in the bushes about a hundred feet from the entrance trying to decide what his next move should be. He knew for a fact that there were at least two men inside and most likely Keller was with them.

Normally, in a situation like this most people would call for backup, but Nate rarely had backup. He didn't have a team like his brother that he could rely on for help. He was use to working alone and being in difficult situations, but never when it was on such a personal level. It was true he hardly knew Alex and Natalie, but they both meant so much to his brother that he would do whatever was necessary to keep them from harm.

Nate heard rather than saw a car approach the building. He flattened himself against the ground just as the car's headlights passed above him. Two of the four men inside the vehicle exited and carried Alex, who was still unconscious, into the warehouse. Nate's informant had notified him that Alex had been abducted and Nate had been right to assume that she would be brought here. After a few minutes the two men came out again, climbed into the vehicle and drove away.

Nate scanned the open lot in front of the building; there were no guards posted outside nor were there any surveillance cameras. Nate knew that this was uncharacteristic for Keller. He was a vigilant planner, but he had become so obsessed with getting what he wanted that his better judgment seemed to be faltering.

Nate removed the essentials from his backpack and shoved them into his pockets, leaving his backpack hidden in the bushes. He quickly ran toward the door and peered in through the window. After observing that the room inside was empty he reached for the door's handle and turned it slowly only to discover it was locked. He pulled out his tools from his pocket and easily picked the lock. Slipping into the building unhindered Nate entered into a small room closed off from the rest of the warehouse. He then proceeded carefully into a wide hallway watching for Keller's men.

Nate was still unsure of how many people were in the building. He had a gun, but he knew he couldn't use it unless he absolutely had to. He needed to take out the opposition with other tactics, which were more his style anyway; silent, but effective.

The first man Nate subdued didn't know what hit him. As the man lay at his feet Nate noticed they were about the same size and an idea came to him. He quickly removed the man's jacket and cap and put them on himself. Then he put a piece of tape over the unconscious man's mouth and zip tied his hands and feet. Nate finished by dragging the body out of sight placing it behind a stack of wooden crates.

He carefully ventured out of the hallway and into the high-ceiling portion of the warehouse. He saw a ladder and his eyes followed it up to a catwalk that traversed the length and width of the building. It was there he spotted a second man on the far end of the building slowly patrolling the dimly lit metal walkway.

Nate climbed the ladder to intercept the guard. Once at the top he pulled his cap down further to hide his face and made his way toward the man.

"Hey, Chris, what are you doing up here?" the man asked looking back as Nate came up behind him.

Nate didn't respond, but brought a hand up so fast that the man hardly had time to blink before he was out cold. Nate caught him and slowly let him slide to the floor of the catwalk. He restrained the man as he had with the other and made his way backward to where he had seen a cluster of offices below him. The offices had walls, but no ceilings and Nate could see the occupants of the rooms.

Inside one of them he saw Natalie rubbing her eyes and trying to sit up while a large man sat nearby. Several offices to the right he saw Alex tied to a chair, slowly regaining consciousness while Paul Keller looked on.

Nate knelt down quietly and listened as he heard the sound of Keller's voice drift upward.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Paul Keller sat tapping his fingers impatiently on the desk before him waiting for his prisoner to fully awaken. Normally he was well groomed, but today his hair was tousled and his face unshaven. His startling good looks were marred by the coldness in his hazel eyes. He stared intently at the woman tied to the chair as she lifted her head to look at him.

Still groggy Alex tried to focus her eyes on the man behind the desk. Her hair clips had fallen out and her dark brown tresses hung over her face masking the disorientated expression she wore.

Keller stood and walked over to her.

"You look terrible," he said feigning concern. "You looked much better earlier today when you had your picture taken by the waterfall."

Alex glared at him angrily.

"I think you had your hair pulled back like this," he said gently pulling her hair away from her face and into a pony tail.

Alex tried to pull her head away, but his grip on her hair tightened and held her still.

"Get your hands off me," Alex said threateningly.

"Oh," he said amused, "I bet that's not what you said to McGarrett earlier this evening."

Frustration and anger surged through her and she tried desperately to free herself from the ropes that held her fast.

"That's not going to do much good, Alex. I use to be in the business too, if you remember. I know how to keep a _super_ spy like yourself from escaping," he said sarcastically.

"Don't count on it," she said indignantly.

"No, no you're not playing the game right," he said letting go of her hair and shoving her head forward. "You are supposed to say 'You will never get away with this'."

"I thought I would spare you the cliché. What do you want?"

He smiled ominously. "I want you to call McGarrett and tell him where you are."

"Not going to happen."

He smiled again, "Really? I think I may have something that might persuade you otherwise."

Keller hit a few buttons on his phone and then placed it on the desk turning his attention back to Alex. After a few moments the screams and threats of a little girl could be heard. Alex's face did not betray the panic she was feeling as a burly man carrying a kicking and screaming Natalie came into the room.

"Change you mind?" Keller asked inclining his head toward Alex.

"You're a terrible person!" Natalie yelled at him as the man put her down. "My Daddy is going to find you and put you in jail!"

"Your Daddy?" he said furiously turning to her. "_Your_ _Daddy_ is standing right in front of you and I won't be putting myself in jail, you can count on that!"

Natalie looked at him angrily. "You're not my Daddy! I hate you and I never want to see you again!"

Her words caused something inside of him to snap and he slapped Natalie across the face sending her sprawling to the floor.

"Leave her alone!" Alex shouted fiercely.

"Shut up or you'll be next," he said.

"I can't believe you would do that to your _own_ child!"

"You heard her; I'm not her father anymore. McGarrett is," he said venomously. "And I don't mind hitting _his_ kid. Get the girl out of here," he said to the man who had brought Natalie into the room.

"Auntie, don't worry, Daddy will co-," Natalie said, but her last words were drowned out by the slamming of the door.

"Where are you taking her?" Alex demanded.

"To another location where she'll be safe," he replied. "I can't give McGarrett a chance to rescue both of you. If he wants the girl alive…he'll have to die first."

"_Please_, just leave them alone," Alex pleaded. "Just kill me if you have to, but don't hurt them."

Keller sighed. "McGarrett is going to say the exact same thing when he gets here, you know that. You're both so heroic it makes me sick."

"I didn't kill Annie, why don't you understand that!"

"I understand that completely. I have for a long time. I'm not a crazed lunatic."

Alex stared at him in shock. "Then why are you doing all this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, you thought this whole time I was after you? Well, I was, but only to infuriate your ex-boyfriend or is he your boyfriend again, because after seeing you two dance tonight I'm not really sure."

_He sounds just like Lynch,_ Alex thought._ Or does Lynch sound like him? _"I don't understand."

"I would hardly expect you to, but I'll try and explain it simply. I would love nothing more than to wipe Steve McGarrett off the face of the earth."

Alex looked at him still confused, "Why, just because he shot you?"

Keller laughed aloud. "Oh no, that's something I understand. I would shoot the man that hurt the woman I loved if I could find him."

"Then why?"

"Because he stole my little girl from me. Natalie was the one thing I had left of Annie. McGarrett has to die for this."

The reality of what was happening hit Alex hard and she felt numb. Steve _couldn't_ die. From their very first meeting she had this unrealistic idea that he was _invincible_. She had never told him that, of course, but over time it was something she had come to believe.

In China, four years ago, when she had been released from the hospital he was there waiting for her with a boyish grin spread across his face. She knew that grin meant more than "I'm happy to see you". When he hugged her she had felt a small box hidden is his upper coat pocket.

Her heart had twisted within her as she put an end to their relationship even before he had pulled the ring out of his pocket. She remembered how that heart melting grin had faded from his face leaving in its place a look of shock and disbelief. After she had assured him that she was serious he had actually cried; only two small tears, but for Steve McGarrett, that was rare.

She had thought that ending their relationship would have no long lasting affects on him, but seeing him again had told her how wrong she had been. She had hurt the "invincible" Steve McGarrett in a way no bad guy ever could. Now he was going to die in an effort to save Natalie and there was nothing she could do to stop it from happening.

Keller put his phone to her ear. She heard Steve answer.

"Steve…" she said.

**A/N: So Nate is still kind of a mystery to me and I'm not really sure how he knocked out those two men. I asked him, but he still hasn't gotten back to me. ;) **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter; I'll try to get the next one up before the end of the week. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Oh and I want to thank my Writing Fairy (my mom) for helping me get this chapter completed, without her you guys would still be waiting. She was so good to help me even though it was her birthday today.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Alex…" Steve said uneasily. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sending you the address where you can find me," Alex replied.

"Alex, are you alright?" he repeated firmly.

"Steve…I love you."

Steve couldn't speak, there was something in the way she said 'I love you' that sent a cold chill down his spine. He had a feeling of dread that this would be the last time he would ever hear her say those words.

He heard a man's sardonic laughter in the background.

"Alex!" Steve exclaimed, but the call ended.

His phone beeped, alerting him that he had received a text message. He checked the address; it was the same one he had been sent earlier. He tossed his phone on the seat next to him.

Steve's face was set with a look of sheer determination as he accelerated the vehicle with a new sense of urgency.

_If anything happens to her…hang on Alex._

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Lynch sat drumming his fingers on the door of his SUV, holding an ice pack against his sore jaw with his other hand as he waited. He hated waiting.

_You better call me_, Lynch thought. _Or…I'm not really sure what, but I will think of something._

He wasn't alone in the vehicle; he was accompanied by two other men in suits and the four men that had been with him the previous day when he had "saved" three of the 5-0 team members.

"Sir?" the man in the driver's seat said looking over at him. "Are you sure about this?"

"As sure as I am about you getting fired if you ask me that again!" Lynch snapped, his impatience making him nastier than usual. His phone beeped as he received a text message and he smiled. "Here we go, this is the address," he said showing the phone to the driver. "Get there fast!"

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Nate didn't hear anything that was said after Natalie had been taken away because he was already sliding down the ladder and following the burly man that was carrying her. Natalie was obviously being taken somewhere else and Nate knew he had to follow quickly or risk losing her.

He quietly hurried toward the back of the building in the direction the man had gone. Thankfully, there were no more guards on patrol to hinder him. A door creaked on its hinges as the man exited the warehouse and Nate quickened his pace, concerned the man would be gone before he made it to the door.

He pushed the door open slightly and saw the man attempting to put Natalie in the waiting car.

"Listen, kid," the man said, "Stay quiet and do what I say and you won't get hurt, got it?"

Natalie replied by biting down hard on the man's hand. Surprised, he lost his grip on her and she ran toward the tree line.

Nate used the man's outbreak of expletives to cover the sound of the creaking door and without thinking Nate ran at him and tackled him to the ground; which in hindsight he realized wasn't such a good idea. Nate was at least five inches shorter and significantly smaller built than his opponent. The man easily turned the tables on Nate throwing him aside like he was nothing more than a rag doll. Nate landed on the ground with a thud, leaving him gasping for air. The man yanked him to his feet and held him a few inches off the ground.

"I knew someone was following me. What, the cops are sending little boys to do their work now?" the man said sarcastically.

_I really didn't think this through very well,_ Nate thought.

Without warning, the man yelled in pain as a rock struck the back of his neck, courtesy of Natalie. The gesture was meant to distract the man and it worked, but before he went to deal with the little girl he flung Nate up against the parked car.

Nate slid to the ground, the pain of the impact already coursing through his body. He knew that he had either cracked a few ribs or had at least come very close.

_I must be losing my edge, _Nate grimaced. _My boss won't be happy about that._

There was no time to worry about that because the man was trying to catch the fleeing Natalie.

This time Nate decided on a more realistic method of taking the man down. He pulled out a gun and shot him; not with a bullet, but a tranquilizer dart. It hit the man in the back of the neck and within seconds he began to stagger. He tried pulling out the dart, but it was too late and he slowly sank to his knees. Nate walked over to the kneeling man and gave him a little shove with his foot causing him to topple over face first into the gravel.

"That's better, I should have done that in the beginning," Nate said as he bound the man's hands and feet. "Now, where did she go?"

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Steve shut off the headlights of the Corvette as he neared the location where Alex was being held. He pulled off the road and parked the car out of sight of the warehouse.

He knew that Keller would not be expecting him so soon and that gave him the advantage. However, he was unaware that Keller was the one who really had the advantage, because Steve didn't know about Natalie.

Steve quickly removed his tie and jacket, throwing them behind the driver's seat and pulled on his Kevlar vest. He looked down at his dress shoes and knew that he would regret not putting on his boots. He hated to take the time, but felt it was necessary.

Quietly closing the door he pulled out his gun and crept toward the building. It struck him as odd that there were no guards posted outside. He came to the door and after looking through the dirty window he saw the way was clear and he entered.

_This is too easy,_ he told himself as he made his way through the wide hallway and then out into the high-ceilinged portion of the warehouse.

He could hear voices echoing through the building. It was hard to pinpoint where they were coming from, but he thought the offices up ahead were a good bet. He scanned the catwalk up above before continuing further and then edged along the wall of offices listening intently to the now audible conversation.

"How long do you think it will take your boyfriend to get here?" Keller asked Alex. "Fifteen, twenty minutes?"

She didn't answer.

"He always struck me as the kind of guy that ignores the speed limit if he needs to."

Alex still didn't answer.

"Lost your tongue?"

"I'm sorry, did you want me to respond? I thought you just liked to hear yourself talk," Alex replied sarcastically.

Steve would have smiled, but he was too focused on the mission at hand.

"You're not afraid?" Keller said. "Well, you should be. You're going to be the first to die."

"I'm glad Annie isn't here to see what you've become," she countered.

Steve winced as he heard Keller hit Alex, not once, but twice.

"Are you afraid now?" Keller snapped.

"Not of you!" she retorted.

Keller was about to strike her again, but he stopped; feeling someone's presence behind him he turned around to see Steve standing in the doorway with a gun pointed at him.

"I was right, he _does_ drive fast," Keller said amused.

"Throw your gun on the floor and step away from her," Steve commanded.

"But we haven't had our fun yet."

"Throw your gun down now or I _will_ shoot you."

"You've done that before and here I am," Keller said spreading his arms wide.

"I won't miss this time, trust me."

"I believe you. That's why I have a plan B. You shoot me and the girl that calls you 'Daddy' dies."

"What are you talking about?" Steve demanded.

"I have Natalie. You shoot me, she dies. It's that simple."

Steve's furrowed brow deepened and his eyes narrowed, he didn't understand. Danny said he had checked on Natalie and she was fine. He wondered if Keller was bluffing.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Keller said pretending to be hurt. "It helps when you have people on your payroll inside the police department."

Steve looked to Alex for verification.

"It's true, Steve," she replied sadly.

Steve lowered his gun a little. He knew it had been too easy.

"What do you want?" he asked Keller.

"I want you dead."

"Kill me then, but let Alex and Natalie go."

"You are so predictable, McGarrett. You are in no position to bargain. You and Alex are going to die, so if you would be so kind as to put _your_ gun down..."

Steve hesitated and looked at Alex. She nodded slightly and he reluctantly submitted to Keller's request, placing his gun on the floor and sliding it away from himself.

Keller positioned himself behind Alex's chair and began running his fingers through her hair, taunting his opponent.

"Doesn't she have beautiful hair? Oh, it's so soft. When was the last time you ran your fingers through her hair, McGarrett?"

Steve stiffened, his hands clenched at his sides.

"Everyone thinks you are such a complicated, indestructible man, but you're not," Keller said smoothly. "People don't realize how much you care behind that emotionless façade of yours. That's your downfall; it makes you rather easy to destroy."

Alex's eyes widened in horror as Keller pulled out a knife. She stared at the glint of the blade as he twisted it in front of her face. The pounding of Steve's heart intensified and he took a step forward.

"Uh-uh," Keller warned.

Holding the blade flat against Alex's neck Keller glided it across her throat. She closed her eyes and her bottom lip began to tremble as the cold metal against her neck brought back the nightmare in China.

Keller bent down close to her ear and said quietly, but loud enough for Steve to hear, "You're shaking Alex…are you afraid now?"

Without waiting for a reply he swiftly cut off a small portion of her dark hair, letting it fall to the floor.

"That's enough, Keller!" Steve shouted.

"See how easy that was," Keller said ignoring him. "Imagine what this knife could do to the rest of you…what it has _already_ done."

Alex gasped and hung her head as his words cut through her.

"Oh, did I bring up a touchy subject?" Keller questioned.

"Shut up!" Steve yelled. "Just leave her alone!"

In that moment Steve experienced the same feeling of panic that he had four years earlier when he witnessed a knife rip into Alex's body. He was beyond the point where he could stand by and allow Keller's cruelty to continue. Everything within him screamed for action, yet his hands were tied. They were not bound physically, but by the knowledge that he had no idea where Natalie was or if whoever was holding her could see them. If he took Keller down she might be dead before he could find her. He knew the next move had to be Keller's.

Satisfied with their reaction, Keller placed the knife back inside its sheath and walked away from Alex.

"I'm not a heartless man," he began. "I will allow you to say goodbye to Natalie _before_ I kill you."

He picked up his phone and after selecting a number he put it to his ear.

"Quinn, give the girl the phone so she can say goodbye to _Daddy_."

Keller put the phone on speaker and Steve swallowed hard as he waited to hear Natalie's sweet voice, but what he heard wasn't Natalie. It was the same electronic voice that he had heard earlier.

"Game over, Keller."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

The atmosphere in Chin's car was strained. Chin was behind the wheel intent on the road before him. Danny, who sat in the front passenger seat, hadn't spoken a word since he had given Chin the address that Steve had sent. He was trying to figure out what he was going to do if Steve was beyond reason and he tried to take Keller's life.

Kono sat in the backseat checking to make sure her gun was loaded. She was glad she had changed her clothing while the rest of the team was interrogating the suspect. It would never have worked to go on a rescue mission in her black evening gown.

Chin saw the corvette parked on the side of the road and he pulled his car to a stop behind it. There was a moment of silence before the team exited the car. While putting on their vests they discussed how they should proceed.

"HPD is a few minutes out, but I don't know if we should wait," Danny said.

"Okay, let's get in there," Kono said.

"We don't know what's going on in there," Danny said gesturing toward the building. "We can't just go in guns blazing, someone could get killed."

"You're right," Chin agreed. "It seems quiet. I think we should go in likewise."

"Then let's go already," Kono said impatiently.

The sound of two gunshots rang through the air.

"So much for the quiet," Chin said and they rushed toward the building.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Keller realized that he no longer had Natalie to use as a pawn, so he drew his gun and fired two shots at Steve. The first bullet just missed Steve's face. The second one grazed his upper left arm and blood began to soak through his white dress shirt.

Dumbfounded, Keller looked at the gun in his hand and thought, _How did I miss?_

Steve had felt the heat of the first bullet as it whizzed passed and hit the wall behind him. The second bullet tore through the flesh of his arm and he prepared himself for the inevitable, a bullet to his head, but it didn't come.

Keller was staring at his gun with a look of incredulity. For the first time in his life Paul Keller didn't know what to do. He had a gun in his hand and only twelve feet away stood the man he wanted to kill, but for some reason he had missed. It was impossible for a man with his weaponry skills to have missed a kill shot on a target that close.

His gaze shifted to Steve and the two men glared at each other, desperation and anger etched in their faces. One of the men had nothing else to lose and the other had everything to lose.

"Paul…"

Keller whipped around to where he was sure Annie's voice had come from, but instead he saw Alex looking at him.

That moment of distraction was enough for Steve to rush forward and knock the gun from Keller's hand, sending it clattering to the floor. Keller responded quickly with a counter move as he hurled a fist into Steve's stomach and spun out of the way. He tried to flee, but Steve tackled him to prevent him from escaping.

They struggled for several seconds. Then Keller punched the wound on Steve's arm with such force that it caused Steve to recoil in pain. This was enough to break the SEAL's hold on him and he rolled towards the door. He scrambled to his feet as Steve recovered and grabbed his gun. Keller ran out the door just as Steve fired at him, missing by only a fraction of an inch.

Steve looked back at Alex to make sure she was okay. There was no time for words; he hoped his eyes would convey what he was feeling. He turned and disappeared through the doorway.

Alex knew what that look in Steve's eyes meant and she felt she didn't deserve it. She had seen it many times before when words could not be spoken because they were in a crowded room or after their goodbyes when he would look back at her one last time. During the last four years, it wasn't the sound of his voice saying "I love you", but the look in his eyes that she replayed over and over again in her mind.

Alex knew Steve would catch Keller, but she worried about what he would do to him when he did. Steve had shot him once before and he had said the next time he wouldn't miss.

She sat there worrying and trying to free herself from the bonds that held her to the chair. She could hear sirens and she wondered if it was Steve's team or Lynch; she knew he wouldn't want to miss this.

Seconds later Danny, Chin and Kono burst into the room.

Danny scanned the room and saw Alex seemed to be okay, but he wondered where his partner was.

"Where's Steve?"

"He ran after Keller. I think they went to the right," Alex said as Kono moved to untie her.

"Chin, go and let the cavalry know what's happening. Kono stay with her," Danny said and he was gone.

"Don't worry, the Boss will get Keller," Kono said helping Alex out of the ropes.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Alex replied.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Steve was in his element. He was on a man hunt. There was no way Keller could beat him at this. Even after all the years of training on how to blend in and disappear, Keller's skills couldn't compare. He couldn't hide and Steve knew when he found him he wasn't going to let him get away.

Steve walked in between the dimly lit rows of large metal shelves that rose at least twenty feet into the air. He used the flashlight on his gun to illuminate the darkened areas of the shelves. The beam passed over old wooden crates and boxes that held long forgotten contents.

Steve felt movement, rather than saw it, as a crate was pushed off of a shelf above him. He dove out of the way just before the box hit the floor and splintered into pieces. From where he lay, Steve saw Keller move along the top of the shelf. Steve fired his gun, just missing Keller as he ducked out of sight.

Steve decided he needed to get to higher ground. He climbed the tall shelf where he had last seen Keller. He knew the ex-CIA agent would be on the move, so he wasn't worried about being ambushed.

Once at the top, Steve moved carefully over and around the large crates and boxes. He heard a crash ahead of him and flashed his light in the direction of the noise. Keller had tripped and was now trying to scramble to his feet. Steve fired at him, hitting a crate right by Keller's head which sent pieces of wood flying, cutting into Keller's face.

Keller disappeared and Steve hurried forward shining his light this way and that trying to catch sight of him. He spotted him too late as Keller suddenly appeared, striking him on his right thigh with a crowbar. Steve stumbled into a crate which kept him from falling off the edge of the shelf. Keller pounced on him, knocking the gun from his hand and pushing the crowbar toward his throat. Steve managed to get his hands underneath the bar and began forcing it outward. He felt his left arm throb from the exertion.

Steve could feel the crate he was leaning up against sliding toward the edge of the shelf and he knew if he didn't do something soon he would be following it to the concrete floor beneath them.

With one last explosion of strength he shoved the bar up over his head and let go as he slid underneath it. No longer being met by resistance Keller fell forward into the crate causing it to tip over the edge. Steve reached out to grab him, but it was too late and Keller plunged to the floor.

Steve looked over the edge to where Keller had fallen. He could hear him groaning in pain as he lay on the splintered crate. Recovering his gun, Steve climbed down the shelf and stood over Keller as he lay unmoving.

"Go ahead, McGarrett," Keller said coughing. "End it now."

Steve pointed his gun at the man's head, but didn't fire.

"If you don't kill me now I'll just get out of prison and we'll do this all over again," Keller said weakly, a faint smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"You won't _ever_ be getting out," Steve said.

"Who knows? You'll always have to worry though won't you? But maybe you are afraid to kill me."

"Shut up!" Steve yelled fiercely, his eyes blazing with anger. "Killing you would be the easiest thing I've ever done."

That's when Danny found them. He saw Steve's face and knew that his partner was going to kill the man on the ground if he didn't do something about it.

"Steve, put the gun down," Danny said trying to keep his voice calm.

Steve looked up. He hadn't been aware of Danny's arrival because he had been so intent on Keller.

"He is just going to sit and rot in prison anyway. I would be doing him a favor."

"Listen to what you are saying, Steve," Danny said his voice intensifying. "This isn't how we do things."

"I'm not a cop, Danny!"

Danny couldn't keep his voice calm any longer. "Fine, shoot him! You'll probably get away with it anyway. But I will know and you will know and what do you think Alex will think, huh? Will you be able to look her in the eye ever again?"

"This is for what he did to Alex!" Steve shot back.

Danny tried frantically to think of something he could say that would convince his partner to stop.

"What about Natalie then?" This seemed to capture Steve's attention and Danny continued, thrusting his hand toward his partner. "How are you going to explain this to her? Are you going to tell her that revenge makes you feel better, because you know it doesn't! This man is not worth losing the love and respect of that little girl and if you don't realize that then you are a bigger idiot than I ever thought and you never deserved her love in the first place!"

The idea of losing Natalie's love tore Steve apart. He knew he would be just like Keller if he pulled the trigger and what would he gain? He would gain nothing, because he would carry the burden of Keller's death for the rest of his life and it would never fix what had happened to Alex.

He finally lowered his gun, but instead of backing away he pressed his foot down on Keller's chest causing him to cry out in pain.

"Tell me where Natalie is!" Steve demanded.

"Go to hell," Keller seethed.

"Natalie is the one precious thing that Annie left you; do you really want something to happen to her?"

Keller clenched his teeth, hardly able to bear the pain being inflicted on his injured body.

"She's gone by now," Keller managed to say. "He took her out the back way."

"If something happens to her you can be sure I'll be back to finish you off," Steve promised, removing his foot. He turned to look at his partner. "Book'em, Danno."

Then he ran off to find Natalie.

**A/N: I'm sorry, it took me longer than expected to get this chapter finished. I know you all are probably sick of hearing about ****China****, but your questions will be answered soon. And yes, we did act out some of the action sequences.**

**Thank you for following the story and for all your reviews. I appreciate it.**

**And again I want to thank my Writing Fairy (my mom). I also want to thank, my wonderful, well-read aunt that tells me if my writing makes sense. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Natty," Nate called quietly. "It's me Nate…'Daddy's' brother. We met on the beach yesterday."

Natalie didn't respond and to be honest Nate didn't blame her. Not only was it too dark for Natalie to see who he was, but he had just heard three gunshots and if he had heard them the little girl probably had too. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out his flashlight. After turning it on he held it up so it would shine on his face.

Hearing sirens in the distance he urgently called to her again. "Natty, see, it's me Nate!"

This time his words were met by a rustling from the bushes and the sound of scampering feet across gravel. Nate grunted in pain as two little arms wrapped around him.

Natalie gasped, releasing him. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I think the car did, but I'll be fine," Nate responded as he crouched down in front of her. "Are you okay?" he asked taking her small hands in his.

She nodded and asked with a sniffle, "Is Auntie okay? Where's Daddy?"

Nate hesitated, "I don't really know, Natty-"

Another shot rang out.

Natalie flung her arms around his neck, almost knocking him over. He could feel her body shaking as he held her. The sirens were drawing closer and Nate knew he had to leave.

"Natty, listen…can you keep a secret?"

"Auntie says I'm the best at keeping secrets."

Nate smiled, "I need you to promise not to tell anyone I was here tonight, can you do that?"

"Did you do something bad?"

"No, I just don't want anyone to know I was here."

"But you saved me and if Daddy knew he would be really proud of you."

"I'm not so sure about that," Nate said, anxiously looking back toward the warehouse. "Can you promise me?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart."

"Can you do one more thing for me?"

She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I need you to be brave," Nate said. "I have to go now." He saw the panic in her eyes and he quickly added, "I promise someone will come find you soon. Here take this."

Nate wiped the flashlight with his shirt before handing it to the little girl.

"You're not going away forever are you?" Natalie asked apprehensively.

"No, I'll be around. Bye, Natty."

He kissed the top of her head and began to hurry away.

"Uncle Nate…" Natalie called, causing him to stop abruptly. "I love you."

Nate turned back and stared at her for a moment, a lump forming in his throat. "I love you, too," he replied.

Then he disappeared into the woods.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Natalie stood in the dark with the little flashlight gripped tightly in her hands. She listened intently to every sound, naming each one as if it was a game. There were sirens, doors slamming, the crunching of gravel, shouting and a familiar voice calling her name.

She looked toward the building and a beam of light darting back and forth caught her attention.

"Natalie!"

"Daddy," she whispered.

"Natty!"

She ran toward his voice.

"Daddy!" she cried as her eyes filled with tears.

Steve caught her up in his arms hugging her tightly to him. The relief he felt could not be expressed with words. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply for the first time in several hours. Natalie may not have been his own flesh and blood, but she meant everything to him. He felt her shudder in his embrace and he tried to calm her.

"It's alright, Natty, it's all over. I've got you," he assured her.

Natalie sobbed, "I thought I would never see you and Auntie again."

"Shh, it's okay," he said quietly, "I've got you."

"Steve!" Chin called as he came running up with three HPD officers. He saw the little girl in Steve's arms and guessed what must have happened. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, I think so," Steve replied.

"Why don't you go and get her checked out by the paramedics. We'll take care of things here. Oh, and Boss, make sure you get yourself checked out too, you've had quite an evening."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

"What the hell happened!" Lynch exploded.

He was furious that by the time he had arrived on the scene everything was over and his men heard about it in several colorful statements. He had been hoping to arrive before anyone else so he could deposit a bullet into Keller's head. Now that plan would not be quite so feasible with half of the Honolulu Police Department crawling around.

"Will one of you idiots _please _go find out what happened," Lynch whined as he paced back and forth.

One of his men mumbled "yes sir" and went away to see what he could learn. That's when Lynch saw Alex coming out of the warehouse with Kono.

"Reilly, you seem like you're still in one piece," he said walking up to them, "although, perhaps a little less glamorous then when we were dancing."

The look she gave him was enough to strike fear into the hearts of most people, but he just stood there with a smirk on his face.

"I love it when you look at me like that," he said smoothly. "It's so sexy."

Before Alex could move Kono stepped in between them.

Kono's eyes narrowed as she stared into Lynch's face. "As much as I would love to see her pound you into the ground I'm not going to let her waste anytime on a jerk like you!"

"I'm disappointed, I was looking forward to it," Lynch said walking away.

Kono rolled her eyes. "How does that guy get away with saying things like that?"

"Because his superiors like how he gets the job done," Alex replied through clenched teeth.

"Come on," Kono said, gently taking hold of Alex's arm. "Let's go and have the paramedics make sure you're okay."

"Please, Kono," Alex replied, "I _need_ to find out what happened to Natalie."

She turned away from Kono and saw Steve coming around the corner of the building with Natalie in his arms. Relief flooded through Alex as she ran toward them.

"Natty!"

"Auntie!" Natalie exclaimed, extending her arm towards Alex.

Alex was expecting to take Natalie in her arms, but instead the little girl pulled her up against Steve. Alex responded without thought by sliding her right arm around his waist. In return, she felt the warmth of his arm wrap around her, drawing her closer to him.

Natalie leaned in resting her head against Alex's, feeling the security and love of the two people she thought of as Mommy and Daddy surrounding her.

Steve kissed the top of Alex's head and closing his eyes to keep his emotions under control, he hid his face in her soft, sweet smelling hair. A sense of contentment he hadn't felt in a long time permeated his whole being.

_Everything is going to be okay now_, he thought.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Danny walked alongside the stretcher that carried Keller as the paramedics wheeled him toward the exit of the warehouse. Danny was exhausted from the past three days and his right arm felt like someone was playing a cadence on it. The uncertainty of Natalie's whereabouts plagued him and he was wracked with guilt over the fact that he had been the one who prevented Steve from checking on her right after Alex had been taken. As soon as he was finished here he was going to find the lowlife that had told him Natalie was okay and hang him from a roof top.

_Hanging him off a roof is too tame…I think I'll just drop him._

As they emerged from the building Danny was met by a happy sight. Steve was holding Alex and Natalie in his arms. Danny exhaled and felt a weight lift from his shoulders. They were okay; all three of them.

Danny noticed Keller watching them from where he lay. He wondered what was going through the injured man's mind because his expression did not reveal any of his thoughts.

Natalie lifted her head and looked in their direction. Danny was struck by the intensity in her face as she glared at her father. He shook his head sadly. Why a father would estrange himself from his own child as Keller had done was difficult for him to understand. He could not imagine ever doing that to Grace.

Danny watched as the exchange between father and daughter ended with Keller looking away.

_I couldn't bear the disdain in her eyes either if I were him_, Danny thought.

Finally, Natalie turned away, hiding her face against Steve's neck.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Alex heard Steve groan quietly and she pulled her head back to look up at him. She gazed into his eyes, which hid nothing from her. Then she noticed the cut on his forehead, the bruise that covered his cheek and the dried blood on his lip. Her arm dropped from his waist and she pulled away from him as she saw the blood that had soaked the sleeve of his left arm.

"Steve, I'm sorry, I forgot…" Alex said.

"It's nothing," he assured her not wanting this moment to end.

He tried to bring her closer, but she placed her hand on his chest.

"No," Alex said firmly, "you need to go to the hospital."

"Alex, I'll be fine."

"Here, let me take Natty."

Alex took hold of Natalie and tried to pull her away from Steve.

"No!" Natalie screamed locking her arms around Steve's neck, "I want Daddy!"

Alex was surprised by Natalie's reaction.

"Sweetheart, Daddy has to go to the hospital," Alex said attempting to coax her away from him.

"Leave me alone!" she wailed. "I don't want you, I want Daddy!"

Alex was stunned. She couldn't understand Natalie's rejection of her. She had taken care of Natalie since she was a year old. She had been there for her through scraped knees, bad dreams, stomach aches and runny noses, but now, Natalie would have nothing to do with her.

Steve could see the tears welling up in Alex's eyes.

"Alex, she doesn't mean that," he said trying to comfort her while Natalie cried on his shoulder.

"She never says things unless she means them," Alex said biting her lip and looking away.

The precious moment that they had all shared was breaking apart.

"Alex, come here," he said in an effort to piece it back together again.

"No," she said closing her eyes, attempting to block everything out.

"Alex, don't do this," he said reaching for her.

"No!" she repeated, putting her hands up in front of her to stop him. "Just don't."

Alex turned away from them and began searching for a way to escape. Kono came up to her.

"I have to get out of here," Alex stated.

"Why don't you let the paramedics check you out first."

"No, I need to leave!" She was desperate.

Kono looked with uncertainty at Steve who gave her a nod.

"Okay, I'll take you back to your hotel," Kono replied.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Natalie wouldn't let the paramedics examine her for injuries no matter what Steve said. In the end he relented because of her emotional distress and let them patch him up so he wouldn't have to go to the hospital. The task was a little difficult for the medical personnel because Natalie wouldn't let go of him.

Steve looked up at Danny who stood next to him watching with arms crossed and a thoughtful look on his face.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Just thinking," Danny replied.

"Is it safe to ask about what?"

"I feel like I'm you right now and you're me, which is scary. But you know it's like we have switched places or something because I'm the one usually dealing with the eight year old daughter. How come you never talked about her?" he said pointing toward Natalie. "I mean, she calls you 'Daddy'."

Steve usually took in only half of what Danny would say when he was giving one of his speeches, especially when they were directed at him, but this was different. He heard every sobering word.

He didn't know how to respond to that. It was just who he was. He locked things away and didn't speak of them. Not out of selfishness or the fear of being perceived as weak, but because he didn't know how to deal with them. That was one thing he had learned from his father.

Danny could tell Steve was mulling over what he had said.

_That's good, let him think on that,_ Danny thought._ Maybe I am beginning to get through to him._ "You should take her home. Chin and I will finish up here. I already called the Reilly's and explained what happened. I told them to expect you."

"Okay," Steve said as the paramedics finished wrapping his left arm in a bandage. "Thanks, Danny…for everything."

He then stood and groaned quietly as his body protested. He carried Natalie to the car while Danny, Chin and the rest of the police and emergency personnel continued their tasks. Everyone was so focused on the job at hand that no one noticed a figure moving amongst the trees and bushes, stopping only to retrieve the hidden backpack.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Kono had commandeered Chin's car and was driving Alex back to her hotel. She looked over at Alex, who was resting her head against the window, her hands clasped in her lap. It was hard to believe that this was the same woman who had stormed into 5-0 headquarters three days ago and ordered her boss into his office. Kono wished she could say something to cheer her up, but she didn't think that there were any words that would accomplish that feat. She thought maybe some music would help; it always made her feel better.

"Do you want to listen to the radio?"

"Huh…oh, if you want to," Alex replied absently.

Kono turned on the radio, but felt like she needed to say something.

"Are you okay…"

Alex chuckled, "I haven't been okay for a long time." She surprised herself with her words. Here she was confessing this to someone she hardly knew when she had only just admitted it to herself.

"You know," Kono began tentatively, "if I had a guy like Steve, who would move heaven and earth to find me, I wouldn't let him get away."

Alex leaned up against the headrest and closed her eyes, sighing deeply. "Kono, sometimes in life things happen to you unexpectedly and you can't change it no matter how much you want to.

"But I can see that you and Steve love each other a lot."

Alex smiled sadly, "Even love can't fix everything and sometimes…you just have to let it go."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Natalie had wanted a ride in Nate's Corvette and now she was getting it. Unfortunately, she could not enjoy it. She sat curled up in the passenger seat next to Steve, her hand clutching the white t-shirt he was wearing.

Steve parked the vehicle in the Reilly's driveway and opened his door. Natalie hardly waited for him to step out before she crawled out after him. She held up her arms signifying that she wanted him to carry her. He could not refuse.

Henri greeted them at the door, a grateful look on his face. Steve walked inside and was met by Hannah who looked quite haggard from the events of the evening.

"I'll take her from you. Henri, you can show him out," Hannah ordered as she reached up to take Natalie.

"Mrs. Reilly, I don't th-" Steve was cut off by a frantic scream from Natalie.

"Honey, it's Nana."

"No!" Natalie cried. "I want Daddy! Don't touch me!"

Hannah was affronted by the little girl's reaction and her face showed it.

"Steve, I'll show you to Natty's room," Henri said. As he walked by his wife he laid a hand on her arm. "Don't be upset dear, she's had a rough night."

Hannah turned away and walked into the sitting room.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Steve had finally convinced Natalie to let go of him so she could get into her pajamas and wash her face. She seemed to be more relaxed now that she was in familiar surroundings.

"Daddy, can you tuck me in like you did that one time when we pretended the blankets were waves in the ocean?" Natalie asked as she climbed into bed.

Steve smiled, "Sure."

Natalie lay on her back, her head propped up on her pillows as she waited for the "waves" to wash over her.

"Ready?" he asked.

She smiled, nodding her head.

Steve grasped the sheet with both hands and lifting it like a wave he brought it over her head then pulled it back until it rested under her chin, causing her to giggle. He did the same with her blanket, complete with sound effects.

If Danny could see his partner now he wouldn't believe his eyes.

"Will you read me a story?" Natalie said.

"We need to talk about a couple of things first," Steve replied sitting down in the upholstered chair next to her bed.

"Is it about what I said to Auntie?" Natalie questioned.

"Yes, but first, I need to ask you some questions about what happened tonight. Is that okay?"

Natalie nodded her head.

"Who tied up the man that was lying near the car?"

"It was dark."

"Okay, I know it was dark, but is there anything you saw or heard?"

Natalie closed her eyes recalling all the sounds she had heard. "I heard sirens, doors slamming, the rocks crunching, people yelling and I heard you," she finished and opened her eyes.

That wasn't exactly what he was hoping for. His eyes moved to the flashlight that she still held in her hand and had refused to put down.

"Natty, where did you get the flashlight?"

"I found it."

"Can I see it?"

"No!" she said sharply, clasping it firmly against her chest. "It's mine."

Steve thought her reaction was odd because from what he remembered, sharing had never been hard for her. He decided to move on, seeing that the idea of giving up the flashlight seemed to distress her.

"Can you tell me anything else that happened tonight?"

"I saw Auntie tied to a chair and then that man hit me."

He reached forward and lightly touched the bruise on her cheek. "Is that how you got this?"

She pouted and nodded her head.

"Am I in trouble for what I said to Auntie?" she asked changing the subject.

Steve leaned back in the chair. "You're not in trouble, but you hurt her when you said that you didn't want her."

Natalie looked down at the flashlight as she twisted it in her hands.

"I know you were upset, but why would you say that to her?" Steve asked.

"Because she's going to yell at you and tell you never to come back like she did when you came to our house that last time," Natalie said.

Steve leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees covering his face with his hands. He had hoped that Natalie had not heard that conversation between him and Alex, but how could she not have? The whole neighborhood had probably heard them.

"I don't want to go back to Virginia unless you come too," Natalie said.

"Natty, it's not that simple," he replied lifting his head.

"It _is_ that simple!" she said pounding her fist on the bed. "You love Auntie and she loves you."

"I know, but sometimes things happen that can't be fixed."

"But _you_ can fix anything," she said confidently, looking him in the eye.

Steve looked into her light blue eyes and knew she meant those words with all her heart. He hated to let her down, but this was something even _he_ couldn't fix.

Taking her hand he said, "Not this, sweetheart, not this."

**A/N: I know you think Hannah Reilly is the rudest person ever, but there is a reason behind her madness…stay tuned.**

**I want to thank my "staff" for helping me once again. If you have been reading these notes you know who they are. They are so wonderful.**

**Thank you for all your reviews and continued interest in the story. If you have never reviewed this story I want to hear from you, really. I want to know what you think. :) **


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Do you want me to stay with you for awhile?" Kono asked as she and Alex walked into the hotel room.

"Thank you, Kono, but I think I need to be alone," Alex replied.

"Are you sure? I can even sit in the hallway or down in the lobby in case you need me."

Alex smiled, "Really, Kono I'm fine. I appreciate your concern. I just need a good night's sleep and I think you do too."

Kono gently squeezed Alex's arm. "If you need _anything_, call me. Here's my number."

Alex took the paper from her. "Thanks."

Kono nodded and turned to leave. Looking back she said, "You know, I've never seen Steve smile as much as he did when you two were together at the party tonight." With that she left, closing the door behind her.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

"Henri, why is _he_ still here?" Hannah asked.

"Do you mean Steve?" Henri replied as he flipped through the newspaper.

"You know who I mean," she said not wanting to say the name Steve.

Henri put down his paper and looked at his wife. "Hannah, you need to stop this."

"Stop _what_?" She was clearly annoyed.

Henri stood up from his recliner and sat next to his wife on the couch. Hannah's posture was rigid; she did not want to hear what her husband had to say.

"Hannah, Steve saved Alex and Natty tonight. He put his life on the line for them. Doesn't that tell you what kind of man he is?"

"I don't know how you can defend him. He broke our daughter's heart. I can't forgive him for that."

"Alex never said what happened. She told us tonight that Steve never hurt her."

"She would say anything to protect him because she's blind to what he really is. It's all _your_ fault," she said standing up and glaring at him. "What were you thinking introducing those two? I was against it from the start. I knew he was no good. Oh, he acted like a gentleman when we were present, but I saw him when he thought no one was watching and he was looking at other women…"

Henri sighed and slowly shook his head. _She's not even talking about Steve right now. _"Hannah-"

"He has Alex believing that he cares for her. Men like him are all the same. They compliment you, say all the right things and tell you they love you, but when someone else comes along that catches their eye…they toss you aside. Who knows how many women he is stringing alo-"

"Hannah!" Henri interjected, jumping to his feet. "That is enough! After all these years why can't you let this go? You're not even thinking clearly. If you were to step back right now and be honest with yourself you would realize that you are not even talking about Steve. You're talking about a Navy SEAL from your past that treated _you_ terribly. Steve is not Jerry."

"What! Who said anything about Jerry?"

"You've been talking about him indirectly this whole time. Not only have you been rude to Steve in the past three days, but during the four years that he and our daughter were dating you were anything but accepting. It is going to end now!"

Unable to admit she was wrong, Hannah changed her tactics.

"How could you want a man like that for our daughter, someone who would set aside those he loves to go out on dangerous missions and perhaps never come back?"

"He doesn't do that anymore, Hannah."

"Doing what he does now is just as dangerous. Look what happened tonight. Did you see him when he came in? Alex would spend her days and nights worrying about whether or not he was going to come home. Is that what you want for her?"

"If that is her decision, I will stand behind her one hundred percent."

"You make me sound like the bad guy when I am only trying to protect her," Hannah stated.

"From what, Hannah, your past?"

Hannah was stunned by his words. Had she really transferred her bad experience onto her daughter, convincing herself that Steve was just like Jerry? She put a hand over her mouth ashamed of the things she had said, as tears began falling down her cheeks.

Henri put his arms around her.

"I just expected Alex to be like her sisters and marry a good man…like Joe Harris," Hannah sobbed.

"Alex is not like her sisters and Steve is a good man."

"What's wrong with Joe?"

Henri smiled, "He's not Steve McGarrett."

Hannah had eyes; she knew Joe Harris was not Steve McGarrett. However, she had still hoped Alex would choose a predictable, everyday, average "Joe" to marry. Then she remembered Alex's face at the governor's party, it had been radiant. She had to admit that she had not seen her daughter look so happy in a long time.

"Henri, I've made a mess of this whole situation."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Alex stood on the balcony watching the waves crash onto the beach; the sound seemed to echo in the night. Since Kono's departure she had taken a hot shower and readied herself for bed, but sleep eluded her.

The night air was warm, but she felt cold and restless. She crossed her arms in an attempt to warm herself, although it accomplished very little, so she decided to go inside.

Walking through the door Alex felt the need to fix something and she saw that the pillows on the couches were askew. Beginning to straighten them she noticed Steve's bag underneath the end table. Not wanting any reminders of him in sight she pulled it out with the intention of putting his things in the entry way closet until she could get rid of them. As she did his shirt that he had worn earlier that day fell onto the floor. Placing the bag onto the couch she reached down and picked up his shirt.

_Put it in the bag, Alex, _she thought._ Just put it in the bag._

But she could not do it. She held it up to her face, closed her eyes and breathed in his scent that still clung to the shirt.

She knew she needed him to hold her, but she would not allow that to happen, so instead she wrapped his shirt around her shoulders and collapsed onto the couch. Curling up into a ball she hugged his shirt tightly to her allowing her mind to drift to another time and place; almost eight years ago in Virginia.

_It was a cool night and Alex regretted leaving her jacket in the car. She crossed her arms trying to stay warm; her sweatshirt was not doing the job. She and Steve walked along the Atlantic shoreline, there was a brisk wind blowing off the ocean. Steve walked next to her oblivious to the fact that she was cold._

"_I'm going to Hawaii to visit my dad at the end of the week," he said. _

"_It's warm there isn't it?" Alex asked rubbing her arms._

"_Yeah, it is," he said giving her a quizzical look._

"_Will your brother or sister be there?"_

"_Actually, Nate will be there. I haven't seen him for about a year."_

"_Wow, that's a long time," Alex said as she began shivering._

"_Yeah, so I'm leaving at the end of the week, but I would like to see you again before I go. Is that possible?"_

"_Sure, that would be nice," she said rubbing her hands together._

"_What are you doing?" Steve asked looking at her._

"_I'm trying to start a fire," she said sarcastically. Alex noticed Steve's eyes brighten with interest and he smirked. "I'm cold," she added quickly._

"_Sorry, Alex. You should have said something," he said taking off his jacket._

"_I'll remember that in the future," she smiled._

"_Here, let me put this around you."_

_Steve placed his jacket on her shoulders, pulling it snugly beneath her chin. He reached up and brushed away the wisps of hair that had fallen over her eyes. Then gently tracing the outline of her face he came to her chin, which he held in his hand lifting it up toward his face._

_Steve leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled her head back. The last "man" that had tried to kiss her ended up with a black eye; granted they were only in high school at the time, but Jason had been trying to kiss her since the first grade and she had finally had enough._

_Alex saw the puzzled look on Steve's face._

"_Alex, is something wrong?" he asked._

"_No, it's just…"she paused, gazing into his eyes._

_What Alex saw in the ocean blue depths of his eyes excited and frightened her at the same time. She had never let any man get this close to her before. But then, none of them were Steve McGarrett. _

"_I'm sorry," he said. "I…you just…you mean a lot to me. I guess that was the only way I could think to tell you."_

"_You should have said something," she said with a smile._

"_I'll remember that in the future," he replied smiling back at her._

"_You mean a lot to me too," she said shyly, taking his hand._

_They stood looking at each other for awhile before Steve took Alex's other hand in his and pulled her closer until his lips brushed against hers. Letting go of her hands he enfolded her in his embrace and kissed her gently. _

_Alex knew in that moment there could be no other man for her but Steve McGarrett._

"Oh, God, help me," Alex cried out. "Why can't I stop loving him?"

Then the tears came. She cried for the past, she wept for the present and mourned for the future.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

"Daddy, can you read me another story?" Natalie asked.

"No, I think it's time for you to go to sleep," Steve said.

"But I'm not tired," she yawned. "Read another story, _please_."

"No, sweetheart, you need to go to sleep."

She shook her head and pushed back the covers, scampering onto his lap

"Natalie, get back into bed," he said firmly. "It's late."

She clung to him and began to cry. "I'm afraid, Daddy. What if he comes after me again?"

Steve held her tightly in his arms. "No one's coming after you. He's in jail," he assured her. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"Please don't leave me. The last time you left you never came back!"

Steve's heart broke. He did not know what to say to comfort her. What could he say when everything depended on Alex. He held Natalie, rubbing her back until her crying tapered off and she fell asleep in his arms. He noticed she still held the flashlight tightly in her little hand.

Steve remembered the nights Nate had had a hard time going to sleep following their mother's death and before their dad sent them all away. Steve had taken it upon himself to take care of his little brother. Every night he would sit by Nate's bed and read to him like their mother had done, but even when Nate finally fell asleep he would wake up crying for their mother in the middle of the night.

Natalie whimpered and Steve jerked awake. He hadn't realized he had dozed off. Carefully, he pushed back the hair that had fallen across her face. She was still sleeping. He knew he would be joining her soon if he didn't get up and move. He groaned as he rose from the chair, his body was stiff and sore from the beating his body had taken. He placed Natalie on her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Natty," he whispered.

He began to pull away when he realized her hand was clasped tightly to his shirt. It took him several seconds to free himself from her grasp.

Steve was unaware that Hannah had been watching them from outside Natalie's bedroom door. She came into the room as he finished tucking the little girl into bed.

"I brought you this," Hannah said as she placed a tray that held a glass of ice water with a lemon wedge and a roasted chicken sandwich on the bureau.

Steve's face registered the surprise he felt. "Thank you, Mrs. Reilly."

She looked at him for a long moment before replying, "I…" she cleared her throat, "thank you."

With those words she left the room, leaving Steve unsure of what had just happened and why. This small act had been the kindest thing Hannah Reilly had ever done for him. He didn't know what had brought about the change in her, but he breathed a small sigh of relief that maybe she didn't dislike him quite so much anymore.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Steve put the plate with the half eaten sandwich back on the tray. He had forced himself to eat some of it even though he wasn't hungry. He rested his head against his fist as he watched Natalie sleep. His eyes were heavy and so was his heart. He sighed, wondering what Alex was doing. He didn't like the idea that she was by herself. Kono had called earlier to tell him that Alex had insisted on being alone. But he knew that being alone was the last thing she needed.

His head nodded forward as he began to fall asleep.

"Steve…" Henri called quietly.

"Huh…" Steve shook his head to rouse himself. "Yes, sir?"

"Go home, son."

"Natalie needs me."

"She is going to need you awake tomorrow. I'll stay here with her. You need to go home and get some rest and that is an order."

Steve rubbed a hand over his face knowing that arguing with Admiral Reilly was futile, besides he was too tired. He pushed himself to his feet once more and walked to the door.

"I'll have to come by tomorrow to ask Natalie some more questions about what happened," Steve said. "I'm really sorry about all this, sir."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. You brought them back safely, what more could we ask."

"Yeah…"

Henri could tell that Steve had something else on his mind. "Was there something else you wanted to say?"

Steve hesitated. "Natalie said she isn't going back to Virginia without me. I'm not sure what to do about that."

Henri nodded thoughtfully. "I think the real question is, are you going to let _either_ of them go back?"

"It's not up to me, it's up to Alex," Steve said resignedly.

"Steve, it _is_ up to you. Alex is never going to come back to the islands again because she knows you are here. I know she loves you; she hasn't smiled and laughed like she did tonight when you two were dancing in a long time. If you love her then go get her and don't take 'no' for an answer."

"I tried that once before and it didn't end well."

Henri put his hand on Steve's shoulder, looking intently into the younger man's eyes. "Then my last piece of advice to you is don't hold back, if you do you'll always regret it."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

It was three o'clock in the morning when Steve finally pulled into his driveway. He fumbled with his keys as he tried to unlock his front door. Stepping into the dark house he was greeted by loneliness, which had been his constant companion over the past few years. No matter what people thought, he hated being alone.

Steve climbed the stairs to the second floor and noticed a small light coming from his brother's room. He stepped quietly into the doorway and saw Nate's sleeping figure outlined by the nightlight shining from the other side of his bed. Nate had always slept with his door wide open and a nightlight. Steve remembered Nate saying the light made the loneliness bearable.

Steve walked slowly to his room, smiling sadly. He realized that Nate had probably suffered more then he or Mary had from their mother's death. After all, Nate had only been seven when he had been sent away from everything he knew.

After a hot shower Steve dropped onto his bed and weariness overtook him, pulling him into a deep sleep.

_Steve wearily trudged up the front steps of Alex's house. He felt like he hadn't slept in days, but that was probably because he had not. It had been five days since their return from China and Steve was still struggling with Alex ending their relationship. He decided to try and talk to her one more time; otherwise he knew he would go crazy._

_It was late, but he could see a light still on in the living room. He knocked on the door and after a few minutes he saw her face, which looked tired and pale, as she pushed aside the curtains of the long rectangular windows that lined either side of the door. She opened the door wide enough so they could speak, but not enough that he could walk in._

"_What do you want?" she asked._

"_We need to talk."_

"_There is nothing to talk about."_

"_I don't call the past four years of our lives nothing. Please, let me in."_

"_Natalie is sleeping."_

"_I don't want to talk to Natalie I want to talk to you."_

_She reluctantly pushed the door open allowing him to step into the house. Then she closed the door and leaned against it, her hands not leaving the handle._

"_Do we have to stand in the hallway?" Steve asked._

"_Yes, you won't be here long," Alex replied bluntly._

_His brow furrowed. "Alex, why are you doing this?"_

_"I'm not doing anything. You're the one who came to my home late at night and pounded on my door, so if anyone is doing anything it's you!"_

_A look of incredulity covered his face. "So, you're saying this mess is all my fault? That doesn't even make sense." He ran a hand through his hair. "When you walked out of that hospital in China I knew I had never seen a more beautiful sight because I thought you were going to die in there. Alex, how long did you practice those lies you told me to make them sound believable?" _

_Alex stared at him unyielding as she crossed her arms in front of her. _

_He continued, "What was it you said…something like, 'thanks for the memories'."_

"_I didn't say that!" she snapped._

_He laughed miserably. "What you said wasn't much better." His voice began to escalate. "What do you do, just go around and tell guys you love them and then dump them when things get rough?"_

_He could see tears in her eyes. He watched as she blinked several times to keep the tears from spilling out onto her cheeks. _

"_You are…"she trailed off._

_He waited for her to continue, but she didn't. "I'm what?" he asked, stepping closer to her._

_She bit her lip. "Don't…just don't."_

"_Alex, what the hell is wrong with you! I love you! And as far as I know you love me, despite everything you said in China. That's why I'm here!"_

_He saw her shrink back under the intensity of his gaze. He stepped closer and reached out to push back her dark brown hair from her face, but she slapped his hand away._

"_Don't touch me!" she growled. _

"_Did you want to yell that at me every time I kissed you or held you in my arms?" She pursed her lips and he continued, "Can't lie about that can you?" He paused. "You mean everything to me, Alex. We can fix this." _

_Alex closed her eyes and turned her face away. "No…we can't," she said her voice trembling. "Go away!" _

"_I'm not leaving you! I love you!"_

_She took a deep breath and looking up at him she exploded. "Well, I don't love you! And if you can't get that through your thick head then let me put it another way, I hate you!" she screamed._

_He was stunned. He had been hurt countless times in his life, but never more than those last three words had wounded him._

"_Get the hell out of my house!" she yelled, pushing him away._

_He couldn't believe his ears, Alex never swore. He couldn't move, but Alex didn't care. She yanked open the door and shoved him out into the quiet night._

"_I don't ever want to see your face again, Steven McGarrett!" she yelled and slammed the door in his face._

_Steve quickly took off down the road in his truck, not allowing himself the chance to look back. _

_He arrived at his apartment in the early hours of the morning. The first thing that greeted him when he walked in the door was a picture of him and Alex. He grabbed it and threw it across the kitchen in anger. He went into his room and sat on his bed, holding his head in his hands. After a few minutes he lifted his head and his eyes rested on the little black box that held Alex's engagement ring. He couldn't bear the sight of it._

_He found a cardboard box and threw the ring in the very bottom of it and going out into the kitchen he picked up the picture frame he had thrown and tossed it in the box. Then gathering up everything else that reminded him of Alex he threw them in the box and taping it closed, he shoved it in the back of his bedroom closet. _

_In his mind if he put everything related to Alex in a box and hid it away he would not have to deal with any of the pain that it caused. _

Steve woke with a start, his eyes darting around the room. He was relieved to find out that he was not back in Virginia. He rubbed a hand over his face; he had just dreamed every wretched detail of what happened that night four years ago.

He thought about what he had done after he had hid the box in the closet. He had spent what was left of the night drinking away his sorrows. If it hadn't been for Henri Reilly coming by to check on him that morning he would have drunk himself into oblivion.

Getting out of bed he went to his closet and rummaged around inside until he found the cardboard box. Taking it out he sat on the floor leaning his back against the wall. For a moment he thought that he shouldn't even open it because once he did it might make him feel worse, but in the end he gave in and ripped through the tape and opened the flaps. The memories inside came rushing out.

Staring back at him was a picture of Alex smiling that beautiful smile, the one that made her eyes sparkle. He put the picture down on the floor next to him and continued to look through the box. It was crazy, he thought, to have kept all this stuff, but he had never been able to bring himself to get rid of it. Deep down inside he just couldn't let her go.

He came across photos of the two of them together, some of Natalie and then one of the three of them at the ocean. In the photo he was standing and Alex was sitting on his shoulders while she held one and a half year old Natalie on top of his head. He loved that picture.

There were quite a few pictures that Natalie had drawn, a lock of Alex's hair that he had "stolen" from her, along with a few knick knacks, letters and small notes from Alex on brightly colored papers. He read each one of them, but it was the last note that brought tears to his eyes.

_You have my heart forever and always. ~Alex~_

Steve stared at the last two objects in the box; the picture in the frame that he had broken when he had thrown it across the kitchen and the black ring box. He picked up the frame and laid it on the floor. His hands were almost trembling as he took the small box in his hand and opened it. The ring looked the same as on the day he had bought it, but that was the only thing that remained the same.

_"Don't hold back, if you do you'll always regret it." _The words Henri had said to him earlier replayed in his mind, jarring something in his memory. It was what his dad had said to him in that dream he had had a few nights ago. He made up his mind to follow their advice.

_I have to talk to her again, I'll regret it if I don't. I'm not going to hold back anything. This time I'll __**make**__ her listen._

**A/N: Thanks again to my "staff", especially to my Writing Fairy. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. I love hearing what people think about my story.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Steve was standing in his kitchen staring out the window lost in thought. During the early morning hours he had made up his mind to talk to Alex, but now he was feeling a sense of uncertainty. A part of him wanted to talk to her, the other part of him wanted to not take the risk of being hurt again. He was not really sure what to do and his indecision caused him to do nothing, which was not a position he found himself in very often.

He had already gone for a swim to clear his head, but even the activity that usually calmed him offered no relief. There was so much going through his mind he couldn't concentrate.

"Focus," he said aloud.

Finally, he decided that his first step should be to call Catherine.

He spoke with her briefly and she agreed to meet him at his house in an hour. With the call made he pondered what he would say to her when she arrived.

The floor creaked quietly and Steve knew that Nate had come into the kitchen and was watching him.

"Don't ever fall in love," Steve said suddenly. "It's too complicated." He didn't know why he had just said that to Nate. It was as if the words had a will of their own or perhaps his brother had a way of pulling things out of him without even trying.

"So, you don't want me to grow up and you don't want me to ever fall in love, is there anything else?" Nate replied.

"Yeah…don't sneak up on me."

"If I was sneaking up on you, you wouldn't have known it."

Steve shrugged and turned around to look at his brother. "Do you know what it feels like to lose a part of yourself?"

"Yeah, when I lost my first tooth," Nate joked.

"Nate, I'm serious."

"You're talking about Alex aren't you?"

"Yes!" Steve said aggravated. "I know she loves me, but how many times do I have to tell the woman I love her so she'll believe me?"

"I think she knows you love her."

"What, you're an expert on Alex?"

"I saw you two together, when she was here. She knows, trust me. And she loves you. You should have seen her face when your girlfriend, or whoever that was, kissed you. She was definitely jealous."

"You were watching?" Steve asked incredulously.

Nate smiled slightly. "Spying on big brothers is what little brothers do best. Look, Steve, Alex is struggling with something. You can see it in her eyes."

"You could see her eyes from inside the house?" Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Okay, so I had binoculars. I just have an incurable case of curiosity. Anyway, something is holding her back that you don't know about or you don't understand. Try to figure out why she is pushing you away. Then talk with her and lay everything out."

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How did you see all that through binoculars…understand all that without it being explained to you?"

Nate shrugged. "I watch people and listen to what they're _not_ saying. I had a lot of practice with you and dad. You both said how you were feeling through non-verbal communication. It was either learn to read you or never know how you felt at all."

Steve wanted to argue with him, but deep down he knew Nate was right. Instead, he crossed his arms and leaned against the counter, studying his brother.

"It must have been hard for you," Steve said.

A sad smile crossed Nate's face. "Maybe we can talk about it sometime."

"Yeah," Steve agreed. "Let's do that."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Steve had decided to wait for Catherine down by the ocean, where he felt most at ease. He wished the waves would carry a message in a bottle that he could read to her because he was at a loss of what he was going to say.

"Steve?" Catherine said coming up behind him.

He turned slightly to look at her. "Hey."

Catherine noticed the cuts and bruises on his face and the bandage on his arm, but it wasn't his outward appearance that gave her pause, it was something she couldn't touch. The usually confident and in control man she knew seemed, for lack of a better word, lost.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He gave her a half smile. "Not really."

She raised an eyebrow. To hear him admit that he wasn't okay was something she never expected from him.

"So, how is this going to affect us?" she wondered, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"I need to tell you about the woman you met here and the little girl who calls me 'daddy' and what they mean to me," Steve said quietly.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like the outcome," she said trying to smile.

"I'm sorry, Catherine, I really am."

Catherine listened as Steve told the story from his past. She saw in his eyes the depth of his feelings for Alex and Natalie. She began to cry, but she wasn't sure if it was for herself or for him.

When he finished his story he waited for her to respond, but she said nothing.

"Say something…anything," he implored. "Tell me you're angry with me, but don't just stand there."

She wiped her eyes, but it was futile because more tears followed. "I'm hurt, but I'm not angry. I just wish you had said something in the beginning."

"I never expected to see them again," he said as his gaze wandered back to the ocean. "And the thought of telling anyone about them was too painful." Steve looked back at her. "I know that probably doesn't make it any easier on you."

"No, it doesn't, but there is nothing I can do about it. Are _you_ going to be okay?"

"Someday, maybe."

Catherine reached up to touch his cheek. "I hate long goodbyes," she whispered. "I'll miss you, Steve." Turning to leave, she hesitated and looked back at him. "I don't suppose your brother is anything like you?" she said managing a smile and with that she was gone.

_I think I would feel better if she had slapped my face and told me I was a jerk_, he thought as he turned back to the ocean, his gaze going as far as the horizon would allow him.

"I'm not going to ask if you're okay," Nate said, materializing out of nowhere, "because I know you're not. You actually look pretty terrible."

"I thought I told you not to sneak up on me."

"That's one of the privileges of being the little brother."

Steve smirked and was about to tell Nate one of the privileges of being the big brother when his phone rang. It was the Governor.

"Sorry, I have to take this," Steve said. He walked back towards the house as he answered his phone, leaving Nate alone on the beach.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

"Why didn't you say something?" Governor Jameson demanded.

Steve stood in the governor's office in front of her desk, hands clasped behind his back and a blank look on his face.

She continued, "I am not interested in prying into your personal life, but this was my dear friend's daughter you were protecting."

"I screwed up. I'm sorry," Steve answered.

"You're _sorry_?" the Governor said raising her eyebrows. "You should have told me this was too personal for you."

"Would you have changed your mind?"

The governor raised her chin and looked at him intently. Folding her hands on top of the desk she replied, "No, you were the best one for the job and honestly, Henri suggested, no, he _insisted_ that you should be the one to protect Alex. At the time I didn't know why, but after my recent conversation with him I now have a better understanding. I had a more intense reprimand prepared for you, but from what Henri told me you went through hell last night…so I'll let it go, this time, but don't _ever_ put me in the position again where I have to question your ability to handle a situation. _Is that understood_?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's all, Commander," she said, going back to her paperwork.

Steve nodded and turned to leave. As he left the office she looked up and smiled, shaking her head.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

"So, none of the officers remember _anything_?" Danny asked.

"Nothing after the coffee," Chin replied.

Danny and Chin had spent the last half hour trying to figure out what had gone wrong with the security detail that had been assigned to protect Natalie. What they did know was the HPD officers had been given a strong sedative, which had been mixed into their coffee. Who did it and how, remained a mystery.

Kono came in carrying a large brown paper bag. "Here's lunch."

"What!" Danny exclaimed. "Where's Lynch?"

"Ah…I said _lunch,_" she responded, holding up the paper bag. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry. What do you expect, I only had three hours of sleep last night."

"We're with you on that one, Danny," Chin smiled. "Let's take a short break and eat our _lunch_."

Danny rubbed his eyes. "Maybe I'll take a nap during our lunch break-" He was interrupted as Steve walked in, mumbled something that resembled a greeting and went straight into his office. "Then again, maybe I won't," Danny finished.

"He looks terrible," Kono remarked. "Why is he here?"

"Where would you expect him to be?" Chin asked, looking at his cousin.

"If I had a day like he did yesterday you wouldn't see my face for a long time."

"Yeah, you, me, Chin and the rest of the world," Danny replied. "Steve is always the exception to the rule."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Natalie lay curled up on the couch with her blanket and the flashlight Nate had given her last night, while she waited for Steve. Her usual smile was replaced by a deep frown. She had been crying for "daddy" since six o'clock that morning and had been upset when Henri told her "daddy" wasn't there. She had refused to eat anything for breakfast or lunch and would not respond to Henri or Hannah's coaxing.

She heard the front door open and she jumped up from her place on the couch. Running to the door she was expecting to see "daddy", but instead of Steve it was Alex.

"Natty?" Alex said tentatively.

"Auntie!" Natalie said running into her arms.

Alex pulled the little girl closer, relieved that she still would come to her after what had happened last night.

"Where's daddy?" Natalie asked.

"I don't know, probably at work."

"He isn't with you?"

"No, sweetheart."

"Then why are you here? You have to get daddy and tell him you love him! He is very sad."

"Natalie, I'm not talking about daddy right now. I want to know how you are doing?"

"I want daddy," Natalie whined.

"I know, Natty, but he's busy."

"When he is done being busy can I see him?"

Alex didn't want to answer that question. "We need to go upstairs and get your things together."

"So, I can stay at the hotel with you?"

"Yes, for tonight and then we are going home tomorrow."

Natalie's frown deepened. "Is daddy coming?"

"No, this is where daddy lives."

Alex saw the little girl's eyes narrow.

"I don't want to go home!" Natalie shouted. "I want to stay here with daddy!"

"Natalie, we are both going home tomorrow," Alex said firmly.

"No!" Natalie said pushing her away.

"You'll be able to say goodbye to daddy, but his life is here and we aren't a part of it."

"I'm not going with you! I don't care what you say. I want to stay with daddy!"

"Natalie!"

"And I'm not going to let you yell at him again and make him sad!"

"What do you mean yell at him?"

Natalie stood with her hands clenched at her sides. Her usual sweet face was contorted in anger. "That night when daddy came to our house, you told him you hated him and you never wanted to see him again!"

"Natalie, I…" Alex trailed off as tears choked out her words.

"I'm not listening to you until you listen to daddy!"

Natalie turned and ran up the stairs. The sound of a slamming door caused Alex to start and Henri to appear.

"Alex, honey, it will be okay," Henri comforted her.

"How can anything ever be okay again?" she asked. "I'm sorry, Dad, I can't deal with Natalie right now, I have to go."

"That's alright, we'll take care of her," he assured his daughter.

Alex nodded and left without another word.

Henri could hear Natalie yelling, "I'm not going" over and over again as he climbed up the stairs and stopped outside her door. Opening the door he discovered Natalie had emptied the entire contents of her suitcase and thrown it all around the room.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

It had been three hours since Steve had arrived at HQ and no one had tried to talk to him; not even Danny. He knew his team was giving him some space. But even he couldn't help but notice the furtive glances they gave him and the concerned looks they shared with each other. He knew he should talk to them, but he didn't know what to say.

Then there was Natalie. He had to talk to her as well. She would want to know if he was going back to Virginia with her and Alex. He didn't know what to say to her either. Until he spoke to Alex he wouldn't be able to answer anyone's questions.

His attempt to concentrate on neglected paperwork was useless because his mind kept drifting back to Alex. He needed to talk to her and yet he was dreading it. He would rather face a firing squad then try to reason with her.

_Sometimes there is no getting through to that woman_, he thought.

Steve knew the reason she was shutting him out of her life, but he didn't fully understand it.

_Why does this have to be so complicated? I love her, she loves me, end of story, right? _ He sighed. _Not with Alex._

His phone rang. It was Henri Reilly.

"Hello, sir," Steve answered.

In the background he could hear Natalie screaming "I'm not going without daddy."

Steve closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face. _What am I going to do?_

"Steve, are you busy?" Henri asked.

"No, what's happening?"

"Alex came by to check on Natalie and prepare her to go back to Virginia. I'm sure you can hear Natalie's reaction and Alex left a few moments ago…in tears."

Steve covered his eyes with his hand; he couldn't handle much more of this.

"Steve?" Henri said. "Can you talk to Natty for a minute? She won't even respond to me."

"Yeah, sure, I'll try" Steve said quietly.

There was a loud crash and Steve heard Henri tell Natalie to stop throwing things and then tried to explain to her who was on the phone.

"Daddy, where are you?" Natalie cried hysterically into the phone. "Why did you leave me? I need you!"

"Natalie-" Steve began, but she interrupted him.

"Daddy, I'm not going without you! Auntie is going to take me away and I'll never see you again!"

Steve knew bit by bit the little girl was chiseling away at what remained of his heart.

"You've got to make Auntie listen," Natalie wailed.

"Natalie," Steve said firmly, "you need to stop crying, so you can hear what I have to say." Almost immediately her crying died down to a soft whimper and Steve continued, "I promise you'll see me again."

"When!"

"Tonight," he decided. "I love you, Natty."

"I love you, too," she sniffled.

"You need to apologize to Papa for throwing things and be a good girl."

"Does that mean I have to pick up all my clothes?"

Steve shook his head and smiled, "Yes, that's what it means. Now please give the phone to Papa."

"Okay, bye, Daddy. See you tonight."

"Bye, sweetheart."

"Steve, I don't know what you said to her," Henri said, "but thank you."

"I'll come by later on. Right now I need to go talk to your daughter."

"Just remember what I told you."

"Yes, sir."

With those words they ended their conversation.

Resting his elbows on the desk, Steve placed his head in his hands. There was a knock at his door and he wasn't surprised to see it was Danny.

"Everything alright?" Danny asked poking his head into Steve's office.

"What's your definition of alright?" Steve questioned.

Danny shrugged and crossed his arms. "Let me rephrase that…how bad is everything?"

Steve leaned back in his chair, "I guess things could be worse."

Danny sat down hoping for an explanation. "Do you care to expound on that?"

Steve hardly seemed to hear him. "Danny, how do you get me to listen to you?"

"What?" Danny was baffled by that question. "Wait, did I hear you correctly? Because I thought you just asked me how _I_ get _you_ to listen to me."

"That's what I said."

"I must be more tired than I thought," Danny said running a hand through his hair. "I'm hallucinating."

"Danny, I'm serious. I need to know."

"Okay, well as weird as this is for you to even ask this question, I'm going to try to answer it. I don't get _you_ to listen to anything _I_ say. Ultimately, you are the one that chooses to listen to me."

"That answer just makes it worse."

"What are we talking about here?"

Steve held up his hand to stop Danny. "Just forget it."

"Forget what? I'm not even sure _what_ we're talking about."

Steve stood up abruptly. "I have to go. I might not be in tomorrow."

Danny jumped to his feet and raised his hands in the air. "What the hell does that mean?" he called after Steve. "Should I be worried? Steve didn't respond. "Hey!"

"What's up with Steve?" Chin asked as he and Kono watched their boss walk out in a hurry.

"That's always the question with him, isn't it?" Danny exclaimed. "If anyone ever figures that out I want to be the first to know!"

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Alex gazed at the crystal blue ocean.

_It's beautiful here_._ I_ _love Hawaii, I love…_she couldn't finish her thought.

The past three days had opened up the floodgates for so many feelings and memories, both good and bad, that she thought she had let go. But who was she fooling; she had never really let them go. She still loved Steve and she knew she would love him forever.

_Forever is a long time to be miserable_.

She knew there would be many lonely, tear filled nights that would make her wish she had made a different decision. She had never imagined living her life alone, but that was what she had chosen four years ago and what she was choosing now.

Alex had at least thought she would have Natalie, but now it appeared she had even lost her. Natalie's attachment to Steve had always been innate and when he didn't come to see her anymore, she had been deeply affected. Alex knew it wouldn't be fair to take Natalie away again from the man she loved as her father.

Alex just wanted to run away and hide from all this emotional turmoil, but instead, she knew she would go back to Virginia and throw herself into her work. If she didn't have Natalie, she didn't care what assignments they gave her. She would go anywhere and do anything to try and forget it all.

She closed her eyes, feeling a gentle breeze blow softly across her face and the heat of the sun warm her skin. Then she felt it; that presence. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was, but she did anyway. She had to face him. He deserved that much.

_No, he deserves more,_ she thought. _ But I can't give that to him._

**A/N: Did I leave anyone hanging? If I did I'm giving you a chance to get the next chapter by Friday. I'm doing a little experiment and this is how it works. If I receive 20 reviews on this chapter by Friday I'll post the next one. I know that is a lot, but I am curious to see what will happen. Besides, there has to be at least 20 of you that read this story and I really want to hear what you think. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all for the reviews and your continued interest in my story. You are all really awesome!**

**And of course thanks to my "staff" they are so wonderful!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_The lights go out all around me_

_One last candle to keep out the night_

_And then the darkness surrounds me_

_I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died_

_And all that's left is to accept that it's over_

_My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made_

_I try to keep warm but I just grow colder_

_I feel like I'm slipping away _

_**~ Superchick**_

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

The beachfront of the Hilton Hawaiian Village was a busy place. From the surfers to the sunbathers to the children scampering about, the two people standing still seemed out of place.

Alex found herself looking into Steve's ocean blue eyes. How he had found her amongst the throng of people she did not know. She sighed inwardly at the affect his presence had on her. For several moments she allowed herself to soak in every little detail about him; his well-muscled arms and shoulders, the cute dimple in his chin and the dark brown hair that curled slightly on the ends. She wished she could run her fingers through his hair at this very moment, but instead, she clasped her hands behind her back.

_How can I walk away from him?_ she thought.

It would be easier to walk away if he was just another handsome face, but it was the man behind it that she was hopelessly in love with.

"Hey," she said softly.

Steve looked back at her, not speaking, just waiting.

She felt uncomfortable under his gaze and she looked away, shifting nervously from one foot to another she tried to think of something to say. "Have you seen Natty today?" she finally asked. "She's been asking for you."

"I talked to her on the phone and told her I would see her tonight," Steve replied.

"You should go see her now. She needs you." Alex cringed inside because she knew he would turn that statement back on her.

Steve looked to his left for a moment, contemplating something. Turning back to her he said, "Yeah, she needs me, but what about you?" His gaze seemed to penetrate to her very soul.

_Yes, I need you!_ she screamed inside. "I think Natalie needs to be your main concern right now."

"Why don't you let _me_ decide what my main concern should be."

Alex hesitated. This wasn't the Steve McGarrett that she had been with the past few days; this was the man she remembered from four years ago, the take charge, in control Navy SEAL. "Fine, do what you want."

"I'd love to. Come with me."

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Look, we can have our personal discussion out here on the beach so everyone can hear it or you can come with me to some place more private. It's up to you."

"Just leave me alone," she said turning away.

_This is going nowhere_, he thought. He decided to take matters into his own hands. Literally. Stepping forward he took hold of a startled Alex and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she exclaimed.

He ignored her and began carrying her up the beach toward his truck, passing many surprised onlookers along the way.

"Steven John McGarrett, _put me down_," Alex ordered.

"When I get to where I'm going."

They were almost to the parking lot when Steve heard a deep voice call, "Excuse me, sir."

Steve turned his head to see a rather tall, muscular man from hotel security coming toward him.

"Is there a problem here, sir?" the man asked.

Steve stopped and Alex heard him mumble something not fit to be heard.

"There's no problem," Steve replied. In his peripheral vision he saw two other men in plainclothes, who looked like they were more than your average vacationers, assessing the situation.

"Ma'am are you alright?" the security guard inquired of Alex.

"Just super," she replied sarcastically.

"Sir, why don't you put the lady down and we can talk about this."

"Why? Is there a law against carrying a woman over your shoulder?" Steve challenged.

"Not that I'm aware of, sir, but your behavior is disturbing other hotel guests and several people said the lady asked to be put down."

Steve was on a mission and he did not have time for delays. "She's fine," he said brusquely and began walking away.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop, sir, and if you refuse I'm going to call the police."

"I'm with 5-0!" Steve exclaimed.

The security guard looked at him doubtfully and the two "vacationers" positioned themselves on either side of Steve.

Steve shifted Alex so the man could see his badge that was clipped onto his belt, but still the man seemed hesitant.

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and if you have a problem you can call Governor Jameson and complain. But I'm leaving, _right now_."

"Thanks for your concern," Alex said wanting to get away as quickly as possible, "but I'm fine, really."

With that Steve marched off toward his truck unhindered.

"I'm never going to be able to show my face at this hotel again!" Alex said angrily.

"You can stay at your parents' house," Steve countered.

"I'm not staying with my parents!"

"Fine, then you can stay with me!"

Alex protested loudly and Steve smirked as she slapped his backside.

"You know I have the ability to actually hurt you, right?" Alex stated.

"I'm well aware of your abilities, but you might want to lower your voice."

"What does it matter now?"

"I guess it doesn't, yell all you want."

Steve had to admit he liked it when Alex threatened him. He wished he could see her face right now and the fire that he knew was blazing in her eyes. She was not intimidated by him and he found that attractive.

They reached Steve's truck and he opened the door. Then despite her protests he sat her on the front seat.

"Don't move," Steve said firmly as he looked into her eyes. "I have handcuffs and I _will_ use them if necessary."

Alex looked away angrily. "You're an idiot."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Steve pulled the seatbelt across the front of Alex and buckled her in. Then he slammed the door and walked around the front of the truck and climbed in. He gave her a sidelong glace as he started the engine. Her arms were crossed in front of her as she hugged the passenger side door in an effort to be as far away from him as possible.

At first, Alex wasn't sure where Steve was taking her, but as they drove further she knew what their destination would be. He was taking her to his house. She didn't want to go there. It had been hard enough the other day.

The sight of Steve and Natalie laughing and splashing together in the water, from two days previous, was forever ingrained in her memory.

Natalie's words from earlier that day replayed in her mind, _I'm not listening to you until you listen to daddy!_

Alex closed her eyes and sighed._ Natalie is right._ _I need to listen, but I can't do it. _She felt the anger drain out of her body, leaving her feeling weak and vulnerable.

The truck had come to a stop, but she had not realized it. She leaned back against the headrest just before Steve opened her door.

Turning her face towards him she opened her eyes. "Please, not here," she pleaded softly.

"Come on," he said quietly, taking her hand.

She felt like she was walking in a dream. Everything around her blurred and she was only aware of the strong, warm hand that led her. This was the hand that had held her the first time they had danced, the hand that had pulled her close the first time they had kissed, the hand that had lifted her out of the pool of blood she lay in after she had been stabbed and the hand that still refused to let go even after everything she had put him through.

The sound of the surf awakened Alex from her "dream". She realized they were now standing on the beach behind Steve's house.

"I should tell you right now," Steve informed her, "I'm not letting you go."

"I can't do this," Alex said wearily.

"You can, but you won't."

"You don't understand."

"Yeah, you're right, I don't, but I need to. It happened to you, so I _need you_ to explain it to me."

"No!" she cried, pulling her hand away from his. She didn't want to relive the nightmare. Tears began to fall from her eyes and she tried to brush them away.

"Alex, when you broke it off with me in China, you lied to me. You told me you didn't love me, but we both knew that wasn't true." He stopped because he noticed Alex looked like she was going to run, so he reached out and took her hand once more. "Alex, what happened to you in China was traumatic and you made a big decision while you were still suffering from that trauma. We never talked to each other about what had happened and I think we're still struggling with it, especially you. Did you ever talk to anyone about it?"

Unable to speak, she shook her head.

"We need to talk about it _now_," Steve said.

"Don't ask me to do that," Alex replied, her voice trembling.

"I'm not asking, we _need_ to talk about it."

"It's not going to fix anything!" she yelled, her voice breaking from the emotion that was building inside of her.

"I'm not saying it's going to fix what happened to you and I know it's hard, but unless you deal with it you'll never be able to move on."

Steve remembered the gut wrenching feeling he had experienced two nights earlier when he told Danny about what had happened in China. If it had been that hard for him he knew it would be far worse for Alex.

"I want to leave!" she cried, pulling her hand away from Steve. Covering her face she collapsed onto the sand weeping bitterly.

It was times like these that Steve wished he was more like Danny, but he would never admit that to anyone.

He sat down next to Alex and gently pulled her into his arms. She didn't speak for a long time, she only cried.

When at last she spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper. "What those men did to me…_everything_ they did to me…I still have nightmares about it. I can see their faces and hear their laughter and then I see you being beaten over and over and over." She was unable to continue for several minutes because her tears choked out her words. Finally, she went on. "I couldn't stand to watch them hurt you. It was my fault you were even there."

Steve closed his eyes and rested his head against hers.

Alex grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt and hid her face against him as she went on. "When we were escaping you told me to run and I didn't listen to you because I was afraid you wouldn't get out of there alive. If I had run you wouldn't have been distracted and you would have seen the man with the knife and everything would have been okay. It was my fault…everything was my fault…"

After a few moments Steve said, "Alex, you didn't finish. You _need_ to finish."

"You already know what happened!"

"You need to hear yourself say it," he insisted.

She pushed away from him and jumped to her feet. "What do you want me to say, that if you had married me I would have been worthless to you?"

Steve's brow furrowed. "Why would you be worthless?"

Her eyes were red from crying and her tear-stained cheeks were flushed. She bit her lip looking anywhere but at Steve who was now standing in front of her.

"Alex, why would you be worthless?" he repeated.

"Because of what those men did to me, because I didn't listen to you, because of the knife, because my mother will be disappointed, because I can't…"

"Because you can't what, Alex?"

Looking at him with tear filled eyes she confessed, hoping he would understand what she had saved him from. "Because I can't have children! I couldn't let you suffer because of me! I hate myself, because it's my own stupid fault! Now, just leave me alone!"

Steve had known that she couldn't have children because of the damage inflicted by the knife. He hadn't realized that she hated herself because of it and that she felt it was her fault, but what really bothered him was she thought he would have suffered because she couldn't give him any children. He also knew that Alex's mother talked incessantly about grandchildren, which must have added to Alex's burden.

"I'm still not letting you go," Steve said.

"Why can't you understand? I've seen you with Natty. You are going to want your own children and there won't be any. _Ever_! The years will go by and you will despise me because of it. I would rather have known that you loved me at one time, then to have you and know that you _will_ hate me."

Her statement angered him, but he didn't respond until he was able to speak calmly. "Alex Reilly, how long have you known me? How could you think that I would ever hate you? Do you really think so little of me?"

Alex was stunned. She hadn't realized the message she was conveying to him, until he had said it. "I didn't mean that…I-I just meant…" she didn't know what she meant anymore. "You must hate me."

"There you go again!" Steve exclaimed. He grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look at him. "I love you, Alex Reilly! You're _worth_ _everything_ to me! And I don't _ever _want to hear you say that you're worthless, do you hear me?" She looked away, but he reached out and turned her face back towards him. "Do you understand me?"

Alex looked into his eyes and let his words soak in until she grasped the full meaning of what he was telling her. She nodded in acceptance, as more tears ran down her face.

The sun began to make its way toward the horizon as Steve pulled Alex into his arms and allowed her to shed the tears of grief that she had held in for so long.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

The night sounds of Hawaii began to play their melodies as Steve sat on the sand with Alex nestled up against him, her head resting on his chest. Every now and then to reassure her, he whispered "I love you" and kissed the top of her head.

Finally, Alex tilted her head back so she could see his face. "When we came back from China and you came to my house…I told you I hated you, but it wasn't you that I hated…it was myself. I'm so sorry. After you left that night I called my dad and told him what had happened. I asked him to go by and check on you. That's the only good thing I did that night."

Not knowing how to respond Steve looked off into the distance at the last remnants of color from the now descended sun. He had never seen Alex like this before and it unsettled him. She had always been so strong and confident. He had never expected to hear her say she hated herself and that declaration had affected him deeply.

Alex continued, "The time we spent together yesterday was the best I've had in a long time."

"Me, too," Steve replied.

Her face darkened as she remembered the last part of the day. "Then those men dragged me off and when I woke up Keller was there," she stopped and began to tremble. "He ran his fingers through my hair and pulled out that knife…because he knew what had happened to me." She wiped her eyes and tightened her hold on Steve. "Then Natalie didn't want me last night and all I could think about was you not wanting me either." Alex sat up and shifted her body so she was kneeling in front of him. "I haven't told you this in a long time, except for last night when I thought you were going to die. I love you, Steve. You're the only man I have ever loved or ever will love."

Those were the words Steve had been waiting to hear. Rising to his feet he pulled her up with him.

"Can you ever forgive me for doubting you and for all the pain I've caused you?" she asked.

Steve had never been good with words; he liked to let his actions speak for him. He took Alex's face in his hands and kissed her deeply. She responded instantly. Wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging tightly to him, she returned his kiss. He slid his hands down her neck to her shoulders and let them glide down her back bringing her even closer. He felt a tingle run down his spine as her hand ran up the back of his neck and into his hair. Four years of yearning for each other expressed itself in that kiss.

When they finally pulled apart Alex whispered breathlessly, "_Oh_, I've missed you."

Steve rested his forehead against hers. "I've missed you more."

Holding her in his arms he felt the piece of him that had been missing for so long finally snap into place and he knew he was never going to let her get away again. She was about to say something else, but he silenced her with his lips. He knew there was so much they needed to say to each other, but that could wait until later, when he was finished saying hello to her in what seemed like the first time in forever.

Alex felt better than she had in a long time. The touch of Steve's lips against hers and his strong arms around her was what she had longed for over the past four lonely years. Pushing him away had been the worst decision she had ever made. Her choice had prevented her from dealing with the traumatic experience in China. Now she felt she could work through it. It would be difficult, but he would be there to hold her hand.

She knew she would be okay; not today and not tomorrow, but someday everything would be better.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_**~ Superchick**_

**A/N: ****Just in case you wondered, I received 17 reviews on the last chapter. Thank you so much! The three of you that didn't review, go directly to jail and do not pass Go or collect $200! :) No, really thank you for just reading the story!**

**This is not the final chapter of the story. There are still a few more chapters to tie up some loose ends and have some fun and happy moments. :)**

**I want to thank Shakespeare's Lemonade for her helpful advice on this chapter. Also, a big thanks to my Writing Fairy (my mom) who gave me many helpful suggestions and helped me through this very difficult chapter. **

**And please let me know what you thought of Alex's struggles. Thanks again for being such wonderful readers!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Steve had decided that Alex should not stay another night alone. After much debate he had convinced her to stay with her parents. They were now driving to her hotel to pick up her belongings.

Alex sat in the middle of the front seat of Steve's Chevy Silverado, running her fingers through his hair and down the back of his neck.

He sighed contentedly. "You're going to put me to sleep if you keep that up."

"I can stop," she teased.

Steve frowned and looked at her. "I don't want you to stop."

"I didn't think so," she smiled.

They drifted in and out of conversation easily, simply enjoying each other's company. The only interruption was a phone call from Danny that Steve chose to ignore. He would call him back later. Right now he wanted to focus all his attention on Alex.

"Did you really write those books?" Steve asked.

"No, Annie Rockford did," Alex joked.

"Seriously, Alex, did you write them?"

"Yeah, I did," she said quietly. "Are you surprised?"

"Not really. I just wanted to know."

"I don't suppose you've ever read one of them?"

"The day of the shooting I picked one up off the floor and briefly flipped through it. I think it had something to do with a superhero."

"Do you remember anything else about it?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I wasn't really paying attention. I was preoccupied with what had happened."

Alex looked at Steve thoughtfully. "Hmm."

Steve drove into the hotel parking lot and steered his truck into an available parking space. Taking Alex by the hand he opened his door and climbed out, pulling her with him.

When they were almost to her room Alex stopped. "Steve, would you mind if I went in for a few minutes by myself? I feel that I need a little time to be alone." She saw the reluctance in his eyes and felt it in the way he gently tightened his grip on her hand. Alex reached up and touched his cheek reassuringly. "I'll only be a few minutes, I promise."

He nodded and released her hand. As he watched her unlock the door to her suite and disappear inside, his phone rang. It was Danny.

"Hey, Danny," Steve answered.

"Thank God you answered the phone!" Danny exclaimed.

"What's wrong?"

"You're asking me what's wrong? You left the office like a bat out of hell, saying something about not coming in tomorrow. I thought you had finally lost it and were going to drive off a cliff or something. The reason I didn't call sooner was because Chin threatened me. Have you ever seen Chin when he's in Ninja mode? I didn't even know he had a Ninja mode, but he does!"

"Danny, slow down, I'm fine."

"Where are you, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I'm with Alex." It was quiet on the other end of the phone. "I'm taking her to her parents' house, Danny," Steve said firmly.

"Oh, okay," Danny replied. "So, um…is Alex okay? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, and I won't be in tomorrow. Bye, Danny."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Nate was in his room frantically searching for something that was not in the place he had left it on his last visit. Steve had been living here close to a year, who knew what he might have discarded. Nate had already done an inventory of his belongings that he kept here and the only thing missing was a book he had had since he was five years old.

"Where is it?" Nate said aloud. "He _must_ have thrown it out."

He marched over to the window to see if Steve was still on the beach with Alex, but they were gone. Nate tried to think where else the book might be.

_Why am I so upset about losing a stupid book?_

The reason it bothered him so much, he realized, was because it was from his father. The book had been the only gift his dad had given him, besides those on Christmas and his birthday.

A thought came to him; perhaps Steve had not touched it. What if his dad had moved it? Then there was only one place the book could possibly be.

He ran down the steps to the closet under the stairs. He groaned as he took out the vacuum cleaner and the three boxes that sat on top of the rug. The beating he had taken last night had caused the ribs on his back left side to become badly bruised. Ice packs and extra strength pain relievers had been his best friends all day.

Nate pulled aside the rug that covered the wooden floor. Using his pocket knife he shoved the blade in the crack between the floorboards and lifted the loose one out. This closet had been Nate's secret hideout growing up. His dad had made the secret compartment for him to hide his treasures in. Not even Steve knew about it.

There, hidden under the floorboard, was the book he was searching for, _Nate the Great_ _Goes Undercover._ He wiped his hand over the top of the book removing the thin layer of dust that had settled there. Nate looked at the inside cover where his father had written in blue ink: _To my Nate the Great, from Dad._ Nate stared at the page now realizing why his father had hidden the book. Below the old writing new words written in black ink read: _Please forget about the toolbox. You don't have to prove anything to me, son. Love, Dad._

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

"Are you ready to face my mother?" Alex asked Steve as they drove into her parents' driveway.

"Actually, you'll never guess what happened last night," he replied.

"What?"

"Your mother brought me something to eat and said 'thank you'."

Alex's eyes widened in surprise. "_My_ mother?"

"Yes, _your_ mother."

"I don't believe it," Alex chuckled. "Maybe you ought to save my life more often," she said gently slapping his thigh. "Does that mean you're ready to go in?"

"How about a kiss for luck, just in case," Steve smirked, putting his arm around her.

"I'll have to-"

"Alex, you talk too much, just kiss me."

She smiled and did as he said.

"Steve," she finally murmured against his lips. "I think…we need…to go in."

"I know," he mumbled, "but I kind of like it in here."

"Come on," Alex replied, kissing him once more.

"I feel lucky now," he grinned.

"You're ridiculous," she smiled. "Let's go."

Steve and Alex walked hand in hand up to the house and what sight should greet them, but little Natalie asleep on the front porch swing. Steve noticed she still held onto the flashlight that she had "found" the night before.

"Should I wake her up?" Steve asked Alex.

"I think if you don't she'll be disappointed," she replied.

Steve placed his hand on Natalie's shoulder and shook her gently. "Natty," he called. "Natty, wake up, sweetheart."

Natalie's sleep laden eyes opened half way and she saw two hands clasped together, but she thought she was dreaming, until she heard her name called again.

"Natty," Alex said softly. "Look who's here."

Natalie rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I should just pick her up and bring her inside," Steve said and lifted the little girl off the swing.

"Daddy," Natalie responded, smiling sleepily as she hugged him. "I knew you could fix it. Hi, Auntie," she yawned. "My stomach hurts."

"Are you sick?" Alex asked, feeling Natalie's forehead to see if she was warm.

"No, I'm hungry."

"I'll go see what Nana can do to help us with that," she said, turning to leave.

"Don't leave, Auntie, we need you."

"Yes, Alex, we _need_ you," Steve said grinning. He took her by the hand and drew her near. "I've missed my girls," he said quietly. Steve kissed them both and hugged them tightly to himself.

The front porch light cast a soft glow on the little family as they embraced one another. The sorrows, anger and fear from the past loosened its hold on them and in its place the unbreakable cord of hope, love and family bound them together.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

"Papa! Nana! Look who's here!" Natalie called as Steve carried her inside, following Alex into the house.

They were met with a pleasant aroma coming from the kitchen. As they entered into the cheery room they were greeted by Henri and Hannah. The older couple looked from Alex to Steve and then back again.

"Well?" Henri asked.

"Daddy kissed Auntie on the lips!" Natalie blurted out.

Alex blushed and Steve looked slightly uncomfortable at the untimely announcement.

"Did he?" Henri said as he winked at Alex.

"More than once, Papa," Natalie added, smiling broadly. "And-"

"Natalie! I think that's enough," Alex said trying to hide a smile. "Mom that smells good, Natty is very hungry."

"I should think so, she hasn't eaten all day," Hannah smiled and hugged her daughter tightly. "I can't begin to tell you how good it is to see you. I was so afraid…" she stopped as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I know, Mom. It's okay now."

Hannah nodded and wiped her eyes. "You all must be hungry. Why don't you three go sit out on the swing until the food is ready. Do you want something to drink while you're waiting?"

"I want a chocolate milk shake," Natalie exclaimed.

"No," Steve and Alex said at the same time.

Natalie pouted for an instant and then giggled. "I'll have Nana's brownies instead."

"Brownies?" Alex said, her eyes lighting up at the mention of the chocolate confections.

"How about we go sit out on the swing?" Steve suggested, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

"You're no fun," Alex pouted.

Steve pulled the two brownie lovers away and directed them out to the front porch where they sat together on the swing.

Natalie cuddled up on Steve's lap holding Alex's right hand under her chin. Alex rested her head on his shoulder linking her arm through his.

"Daddy, does this mean we don't have to go home?" Natalie asked.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask the boss," Steve said looking down at Alex.

"I thought _you_ were the boss."

"Shh," Steve whispered, "I am, but you can't tell _Auntie_ that."

Alex rolled her eyes and smiled. "You know that I can hear you, right?"

Steve replied by kissing the top of her head.

"Auntie, can we stay with Daddy?" Natalie asked.

Alex looked thoughtfully into Natalie's eyes and answered, "Yes, Natty, we can stay."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

The warm atmosphere in the Reilly's kitchen, brought about by the happy conversation, laughter and good food was something Steve had not experienced in a long time. He savored every moment.

During their meal, Natalie gave him a lengthy explanation on how to properly eat grilled cheese and tomato soup and not long after, before she was even able to eat her brownie, she fell asleep leaning up against him.

Hannah had wisely prepared Natalie for bed long before Steve and Alex had arrived, knowing the little girl was exhausted and might fall asleep.

Steve and Alex brought Natalie upstairs to her room and tucked her into bed. They leaned over from opposite sides of the twin bed and kissed her goodnight.

"Sweet dreams," Alex whispered. Then looking up at Steve she said, "I love you."

"I love you more," he replied.

With their hands resting on the bed they moved closer to each other until their lips met.

While enjoying their kiss Steve and Alex heard a sleepy voice say, "I love you even more." Then Natalie drifted off to sleep once again.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Steve and Alex rejoined her parents, who were now sitting in the living room.

"Steve, I need to get my things out of your truck," Alex reminded him.

Henri stood up. "Steve and I can take care of that. Visit with your mother awhile."

The two men left the room and Alex sat down next to her mother.

"Mom, Steve told me what you did last night," she said. "Thank you."

"It was the least I could do," Hannah replied.

Alex smiled. "It meant a lot to him."

"I'm sorry, Honey. I need to be honest with you about something…something from my past that caused me to dislike Steve." Hannah shared the story about the Navy SEAL she had once been in love with and who had broken her heart. "That is why I treated him so terribly," she admitted. "I'm so ashamed of myself."

Alex felt a stab of guilt. Her mother had opened up and had been honest about her past. Alex knew she needed to be honest about what had happened to her in China. That confession, however, would be very complicated because it meant telling her mother she worked for the CIA and she wasn't ready to do that.

"I love you, mom," Alex said hugging her.

"I love you, too," Hannah replied. "But can you ever forgive me?"

Alex began to cry. "Mom, if I expect people to forgive me, how can I not offer forgiveness to others? Of course I forgive you, because it's not worth staying angry at someone you love."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

The two men walked out to Steve's truck and began to pull out Alex's bags from the backseat.

"Steve," Henri began, "I just want to tell you how happy I am that you and Alex have worked things out."

"Thank you, Sir," Steve replied.

"There is something else I have wanted to say to you, but I didn't mention it before because I knew you had enough to deal with. I was really sorry to hear about your father." Steve looked away for a moment as the older man continued, "I would have come to the funeral, but I was visiting Alex in Virginia. I tried calling you a few times, did you get my messages?"

"Yes, Sir, I did," Steve said quietly, "I just couldn't…"

"I understand. I just wanted you to know that I was here if you needed anything and I still am here if you should ever need me."

"I appreciate that."

They were quiet for a few moments before Steve spoke. "Sir, is that conversation we had four years ago still valid?"

Henri smiled broadly and clapped Steve on the back. "You bet it is, Son."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

The hour was growing late as Alex lay curled up on the front porch swing with her head resting on Steve's lap. Steve had removed Alex's hair clip and was now playing with her dark brown hair. Her eyes closed as his fingers began to lull her to sleep.

"Don't fall asleep on me, Alex," Steve said. "I don't want to have to carry you up the stairs after all those brownies you ate."

Alex slapped his knee playfully. "I only had two!" she informed him as she sat up. "And I wouldn't have had to eat the second one if you had just eaten it."

"I'll try and save you next time then."

"If you keep saving me," she said laughing, "I am going to be in debt up to my eyeballs."

Steve placed his arm around her and whispered in her ear, "When the time is right I'll make sure you pay up."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Is that with or without interest?"

"A _lot_ of _interest_," he replied kissing her.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, but feeling the need to tell him something that had been bothering her she said, "I have to go back to Virginia, you know."

Steve's brow furrowed. Those were the words he had been dreading to hear. "I know you do," he said, tightening his hold on her. "When do you have to leave?"

"Soon."

"When is 'soon'?"

"In three days."

Steve was silent. He understood Alex had to go back to Virginia because her job was there, but that didn't mean he had to like it. In fact, he hated the idea.

"Are you upset with me?" Alex asked reaching up and turning his face towards her.

Steve's eyes held her own with such intensity that it caused her to look away.

"I'm not upset with you," he began, "but I just got you back and I don't want to let you go again."

"It won't be for long," she promised. "I need to go and take care of a few things and then I _will_ be back."

"But what are you going to do about your job?"

"I don't know, yet."

Steve nodded thoughtfully.

"Now what about you?" Alex wondered. "What are you going to do about your brother?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Something isn't right between you two and you need to fix it."

"I don't know where to start."

"How did you figure out what to do with me?"

"Nate told me what to do," Steve said sheepishly.

Alex laughed. "Your little brother told _you_ what to do? I knew there was something about him I liked."

"Other than the fact he looks like me?"

"Yes, other than that," she grinned. "Why don't you do something fun with him and see what happens."

"I'll do that after you leave," he decided.

"No, you do that tomorrow morning," Alex corrected him. "Then you can tell me about it later on when I come over to make you dinner."

"Now _you're_ telling me what to do?"

"When have I ever not?"

Steve sighed and said, "I think I'll take him hiking."

"That would be nice, but do you think you're up to it?"

"Are you worried about me?"

"Always," Alex said kissing his cheek.

"I think I can handle it."

Alex leaned her head on his shoulder and murmured, "Maybe you are invincible."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Steve had not wanted to say goodbye to Alex, but they were both exhausted from the past four days and he was looking at a long hike in the morning.

Climbing the stairs and making his way to his room, he passed by Nate's open door. The familiar nightlight cast its glow on the sleeping figure of his brother. There was something comforting about having Nate home; it meant that he was not alone.

Steve placed his bag on his bed. Unzipping it, he discovered a book that he had not put there. He pulled it out and read the front cover; _The Adventures of_ _Commander Invincible: My Daddy Is a Superhero,_ _by Annie Rockford._

He smiled and flipped the book over and read the back cover. The story was about a little girl who imagined her father to be the world's greatest superhero. In real life he was a crime fighter of a different kind; a hardworking police detective.

He opened the book and Alex's handwriting caught his eye, but he read the typed words above first.

_We all have at one time or another dreamed about being a superhero. We have dreamed about being able to soar to the highest heights, possess super strength in order to bend steel with our bare hands, to be as fast as lightning and to be invincible. _

_ Superheroes are alive and well in our world today. However, real-life superheroes don't wear outlandish costumes; sporting capes, satin tights or masks, but they are people like you and me. They are individuals who have in some way deeply touched our lives._

_ This book is dedicated to my real-life superhero, the man who let me see his secret identity. _

Written below the dedication in Alex's handwriting were the following words: _Thank you for never letting go. I love you, forever and always. ~ Alex_

**A/N: _Nate the Great Goes Undercover_ was written by Marjorie Weinman Sharmat. I have always loved the Nate the Great books and thought it would be fun if the Nate in my story did too. **

**The characters had a lot to say in this chapter and I hope it wasn't too sappy, but I figured seeing as Steve and Alex just got back together after so long it was okay. Hopefully, you think so, too.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I love hearing from you.**

**And thank you to my Writing Fairy (my mom) who has become as sucked into writing Fan Fiction as I have. I think we need help. :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_**Hawaii, nearly eight years earlier**_

_"Dad! Dad!" Nate yelled, pulling on his shirt as he hurried down the stairs. "I'm ready…Dad?"_

_The smile on Nate's face faded as he saw his father __standing in the living room dressed for work._

_ "I'm sorry, Nate," Jack McGarrett apologized, "but something has come up at work-"_

_ "Dad, you promised!"_

_ "We'll have to go another day," he said walking towards the front door._

_ "That's what you always say and it's not like I live here and we can go anytime," Nate said in an irritated tone, earning him a stern look from his father._

_ "Maybe your brother can take you," Jack suggested._

_ "Steve…yeah, I'm sure he'll have time to take me, sometime in between phone calls with his new girlfriend. We hardly see each other as it is and what little time we have with each other he is on the phone or walking aimlessly around the house with a goofy grin on his face," Nate exaggerated._

_ "I'm sorry, Nate, I have to go. Remember don't-"_

_ "Yeah, yeah, I know! Don't leave the house unless my big brother is there to protect me. I've got it. You've only said it a thousand times."_

_ Jack nodded and left the house, leaving his son standing alone in the living room._

_ "I'm really not that helpless, Dad," Nate said aloud._

_ At that moment, Steve came down the stairs talking on his phone. Nate wasn't the least bit surprised when his brother walked right by him and into the kitchen, without acknowledging his presence. Nate followed him and stood with his arms crossed as Steve carried on his conversation._

_ "You have to come with me next time, Alex…no, I'm serious…if I can get away from the Navy you can get away from…" Steve trailed off and looked at his younger brother, who stood staring at him with an annoyed look on his face. "Hey, can I call you back later…no, Nate needs some attention…okay thanks…bye."_

_ "Are you sure you can pull yourself away?" Nate asked sarcastically._

_ "Is there a problem?" Steve replied, wondering what had caused this uncharacteristic behavior in his brother._

_ "No, everything is perfectly fine. Dad just went to work instead of taking me hiking. Do you know how long I have waited to go on this hike?"_

_ "Nate, you know how life is with dad."_

_ "No, I don't! I hardly know him! I have lived five thousand miles away from him most of my life! The one thing I know about him is that his job is more important than his seventeen year old son, who rarely gets to visit."_

_ "What do you want me to do?" Steve asked._

_ "Nothing! I'll go play with my sand toys on the beach," Nate answered with more sarcasm, "because, apparently, that is the only thing that isn't too dangerous for me to do."_

_ Steve frowned. "Sand toys? Aren't you a little old for those?"_

_ "I don't think Dad hears the 'teen' in 'seventeen'. He thinks I'm still a little kid."_

_ "We can go surfing," Steve offered, trying to placate his brother._

_ "I don't surf," Nate muttered and headed for the back door. _

_ "I'll teach you."_

_ "Forget it! I'll amuse myself."_

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Steve's eyes opened at exactly six o'clock in the morning. He felt well rested and more than ready to tackle the hike ahead of him. Then he sat up and his body screamed in protest. His thoughts on hiking suddenly changed. He slid his feet off the side of the bed. The pain in his left arm, right thigh and ribs seemed more intense than it had the day before.

He sat on the edge of the mattress and closed his eyes for a moment, wrestling with his thoughts. He knew he needed to take Nate on this hike, but the idea of that long arduous trek was something he wished he could put aside for another day. Then he remembered how his dad had always put off taking Nate on this hike, thinking there would always be another day, until finally, it was too late. He couldn't do that to his brother. He decided "another day" had to be today.

Steve dragged himself up and made his way to Nate's room. His brother was still sleeping.

"Nate," Steve called. No reply came. "Nate, wake up!"

"Hmm?" Nate mumbled.

Steve walked over to the windows and pulled up the blinds allowing the early morning sunlight to fill the room.

Nate covered his head with his blankets. "Go away!" he growled.

"We have something to do today."

"Not this early. Go away."

"Get your lazy butt out of bed!" Steve ordered.

Nate poked his head out from under his covers and looked at his clock. "Just because you wake up happy at six ten in the morning doesn't mean everyone else does, too."

"Who said I'm happy? Now get out of bed!"

Nate pulled the blankets back over his head.

"Nate," Steve said.

"Yeah?" came Nate's muffled response.

Steve grabbed a hold of Nate's mattress and flipped it upward causing Nate to yell out as he collided with the floor.

"Augh," Nate groaned.

Standing over him grinning, Steve remarked, "And that's one of the privileges of being an older brother."

"I'm gonna get you for that," Nate promised with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Good, that means you'll get up. I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes.

Nate grunted in reply.

"Ten minutes, Nate! Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Commander Crabby Pants, I heard you," Nate muttered.

Steve ignored his comment and marched out of the room leaving his brother sprawled upon the floor.

"What do I have to wear for this _special occasion_?" Nate called after him.

"Whatever it is you hike in."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

The two brothers made their way up the trail in silence toward the rocky cliffs and the famed petroglyphs. They both were in considerable pain and really wanted nothing more than to stop this exercise of self inflicted torture, but continued on to please the other.

Steve remembered his misadventure here with Danny. He hoped this hike would turn out better. It was already different. They had not discovered any dead bodies and so far, he had managed to keep his feet firmly on the ground, but they had not yet reached their destination.

Steve noticed Nate was lagging behind and he thought it might be a good time to take a break. To be honest he could use one himself. His thigh, where Keller had hit him with the crow bar, was aching terribly. As they came up over the rise Steve slowed his pace and allowed his brother to catch up with him.

"Let's stop for a minute," Steve suggested.

Nate complied gratefully, pulling out his water bottle and taking a long drink as he secretly swallowed a couple more pain relievers.

White powdery clouds cast wispy shadows on the mountainside as the McGarrett brothers stood side by side; thinking, watching, waiting for the other to speak. It was Steve who finally broke the silence.

"Well, what do you think, Nate?" he asked. "Is it everything you expected or are you disappointed?"

Nate glanced at his brother and shrugged. "I kind of thought dad would be with me on the day I finally made it up here."

Steve nodded, sadness filling his eyes.

Nate continued, "It seemed like you got to do everything with him. I was always too young, then mom died and dad was never the same after that."

"I wouldn't say I got to do everything, but I guess I did more than you. You spent a lot of time with mom."

"I was little and besides dad liked you better."

Steve frowned and turned to face Nate. "What do you mean he liked me better? You may have been young, but you were the perfect son. I don't think I ever heard dad yell at you and tell you to behave. I must have gotten a lecture from him everyday when he came home from work, telling me to get my act together, even when I didn't do anything wrong."

Nate smiled, "That's because you two were so much alike. He could see his flaws in you and he wanted to fix them."

"You spent entirely too much time with our mother," Steve said, lightheartedly shoving him. "That is exactly what she would have said."

Nate had a thoughtful look in his eyes as he reminisced, "She had a beautiful smile, didn't she?" He paused for a moment then added, "I can't remember much more about her."

"Yeah, she did have a beautiful smile," Steve agreed. "You can't remember anything else?"

"Hazy memories mostly, I'm not really sure if they happened or if I just imagined them."

"Well, do you remember when dad would come home after a bad day at work and we would all run to our rooms and get out of his way?

Nate closed his eyes trying to recall the memory. "Yeah, I vaguely remember something like that." He gave Steve a sidelong glance. "I never understood why you dragged me into our room just because dad came home."

Steve smiled, "I just learned that it was better to let mom talk with him first because within ten minutes she would have him laughing. I don't know how she did it, but she was good at cheering him up."

Nate nodded his head and smiled.

Changing the course of their conversation Steve asked, "How is Uncle James?"

"Okay, I guess," Nate said wiping the sweat from his brow. "He is off somewhere in Africa, on one of his adventures."

"I talked to him awhile back after dad died and I asked him why you didn't come to the funeral. He started to explain, but the connection was lost and I couldn't get my call through after that." Steve studied Nate's face. "I left you messages and you didn't respond. Why didn't I hear from you?"

Nate kicked at a clump of grass and Steve had the feeling his brother did not want to talk about it.

"I was in an accident," Nate said quietly.

"What?" Steve said, his face a mixture of surprise and disbelief. "Why didn't I hear about it?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Steve exclaimed. "I was worried when you didn't show up at the funeral. I expected that from Mary, but not from you."

"I'm sorry," was Nate's only reply.

Steve's brow furrowed. "You're sorry? Is that all you have to say?"

Nate stared back at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

Steve sighed. "How bad was this accident?"

"Bad."

Steve crossed his arms. "How bad is 'bad'?"

Nate grimaced, "Bad enough that I was in the hospital for almost three weeks."

"You could have died and I wouldn't have known about it!"

"You would have known if I died."

Steve wiped a hand over his face in frustration. "Oh, yeah, that makes me feel a hell of a lot better."

"Look, dad had just died and you needed to be here, besides there was nothing you could have done for me anyway."

"I could have been there! I should have been there for you!" Steve closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his chin then looking back at Nate he continued quietly, "Not just then, but all those years. I knew it was hard for dad when mom died and he couldn't be there for you. When I joined the Navy my job became so demanding I just kept putting off calling you or going to see you, thinking I would get to it another day." Steve realized Nate was smiling at him. "What?"

"You know you sound just like dad."

Steve shook his head and smiled.

"Don't beat yourself up," Nate said. "I could have called you or come to see you just as easily."

"Yeah, but I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to watch out for you."

Nate nodded, understanding his brother's sense of responsibility for him. "Yeah, Steve, but who watches out for you?"

Steve shifted his gaze out over the lush, tropical valley and allowed Nate's question to hang between them unanswered. "Come on," he finally said, clapping Nate on the back, "let's get moving."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

The hike had been a worthwhile excursion, but both brothers, due to their injuries, were thankful it was over. Nate leaned back on the headrest as Steve started the truck and drove down the road.

"Thanks, Steve," Nate said.

"I should have done this a long time ago," Steve replied, glancing over at him. "Nate, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure."

"It's about China."

This caused Nate to shift uncomfortably in his seat. "What about it?"

"I think I need to explain to you what I was doing there."

Nate was surprised his brother was not demanding to know what _he_ had been doing there.

Steve continued, "Alex was in China and I went there to ask her to marry me, but things didn't go as planned," he stopped and took a deep breath before he went on. "To make a long story short, Alex was seriously injured and the night I saw you I was on my way to kill the guy who was responsible for hurting her," he stopped and briefly looked out his side window. "I wasn't thinking clearly about anything that night and I assumed you were involved in something illegal. I realize how stupid that was because I was the one about to kill someone, even if at the time I thought it was justified. Then Alex ended our relationship and I couldn't handle it, so I took you, Alex and Natty and buried all of you in the same box. In my mind if I had to talk about one of you I had to think about all three of you. I was wrong to let anything get in the way of being your brother. I'm sorry."

Nate turned his head away and stared out his window. He had certainly not expected an apology and he didn't know how to respond. Telling Steve the real reason he had been in China was not an option, but he didn't want to lie. Facing his brother once again he answered honestly, "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Okay," Steve nodded, "I believe you."

Steve did not understand why he was letting Nate's response satisfy him, but he was willing to let it go until Nate was ready to tell him. Deep down he knew he could trust his brother.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

"I'm really glad things worked out with you and Alex," Nate remarked when they were almost home. "I bet Natty is happy."

"I would say happy is an understatement," Steve grinned.

"I think that little girl and I are going to be best friends."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I get to be the cool uncle, right?"

Steve looked over at him incredulously. "The cool uncle?"

"Yeah, that's me. I get to devote my life to her enjoyment."

"You're not talking about spoiling her are you?"

"Why not?"

"Because she won't be your responsibility at the end of the day," Steve stated.

"I'm sure _you_ never spoiled her."

"Of course not," Steve replied with a sheepish grin.

Nate smirked. "I didn't think you did. So, you said Alex is making you dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Does dinner include dessert?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me what she was making."

"How about we make dessert?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm serious. You know that really good chocolate cake mom used to make."

"Yeah." Steve replied. "Oh, yeah!" He remembered that delicious, moist, fudge-like masterpiece. "Alex will definitely like that."

Nate smiled. "Stop at the store and I'll pick up what we need."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

The baking supplies lined the kitchen counter as the two brothers began preparing the delectable dessert. At first, Steve was surprised that Nate had memorized the recipe, but then his brother explained that if he wanted a cake on his birthday he had to make it himself. You didn't want to eat anything Uncle James baked.

Steve stood at the counter cracking eggs into a bowl while Nate started to measure the dry ingredients. As the cake making progressed their conversation carried them from Christmas memories to their confessions of the many pranks they had pulled on Mary.

Steve couldn't believe how devious his little brother had been. Apparently, one night, while Steve had been at a friend's house, Nate had taken his set of two way radios and hid one in Mary's room before she went to bed. Then when Mary went to bed, Nate, who should have been sleeping, took the other radio and made whispering and moaning noises into it. Mary had been terrified and had run downstairs screaming for their dad. After their father had checked out the room thoroughly and found nothing, he told Mary to go back to bed. They never did find out what the noises had been because they never suspected six year old Nate.

"I can't believe you did that," Steve laughed. "We all knew about the trip wire thing, but we all thought it was just because of that book you read. Do you know dad yelled at me about the trip wire? Then when he found out you put it there he asked you _nicely_ not to use trip wires anymore. If I had been home for that whole ghost whispering thing I probably would have gotten in trouble, too. How much do you want to bet dad knew it was you?"

"He probably did. I don't know why, but this is one thing I really remember. After dad was in Mary's room that night he came in to check on me and I pretended to be asleep. Before he left my room he said 'Sweet dreams, my good little boy'."

"I don't believe it!" Steve exclaimed. "And you thought dad liked _me_ better! You had everyone believing you were a sweet, innocent little boy."

"I was," Nate defended himself as he finished making the chocolate frosting. "I was just a very _clever_, sweet, innocent little boy."

"Sure."

"Do you want to lick a beater?" Nate offered.

"Why would I do that?"

"Come on, something I do remember about mom was she always let us lick the beaters?"

"Correction, she always let you and Mary lick the beaters, somehow I missed out on that."

"Too bad, it's the best part," he said, licking off the remnants of the frosting from one of the beaters. "I guess I'll have to enjoy both of them."

"Give me that," Steve demanded, grabbing the other beater from his brother. "You have frosting on your shirt," Steve said, pointing to the front of Nate's shirt.

"Really?" Nate said looking down.

Steve flicked his nose. "Gotcha."

"Not cool," Nate replied, shaking his head.

Their laughter filled the kitchen as they frosted the cake and cleaned up their mess. Nate washed the dishes while Steve put away the last of the ingredients and wiped the counter.

"Hey, Nate, do you…" Steve trailed off as he turned around. "Nate?" His brother had disappeared. "Come on, Nate, you didn't finish the dishes."

Steve shook his head and grabbed the last bowl which they had used for the frosting and scrubbed it. Then he turned on the faucet and was met with a wet surprise.

"What the hell! Nate!" He quickly turned off the faucet and looked closely at the sprayer. It had been rigged. There wrapped around the handle was a small rubber band of the same color.

"Steve, Alex is here," Nate called from outside the front door.

"Oh, just great," Steve mumbled, grabbing a towel and attempting to wipe off his shirt. He threw the towel aside. "Forget it."

He hurried to the front door and walked out into the late afternoon sunshine. He saw no sign of Alex.

"Where is she?" Steve asked.

"Right here," Nate called.

Steve turned to his left and was met with a soaking spray from the garden hose.

"Nathan James McGarrett, you're gonna get it now!" Steve yelled.

Nate saw the determined expression on his brother's face and realized he was in danger. He dropped the hose and ran for his life with Steve in hot pursuit.

Nate knew he could outrun his brother under normal circumstances, but with every pounding step the pain in his ribs slowed his pace as he raced toward the back of the house.

He realized he was heading in the direction of the water.

_Bad idea, bad idea!_ Nate thought.

He would never be able to out swim his brother, but it was too late to divert from his course. His feet hit the wet sand and soon after he felt the warm water spray about his legs.

_Definitely the worst idea ever! _Nate thought.

Seconds later, he knew what a sacked quarterback felt like. Steve tackled him at full speed propelling both of them through the air. The two McGarrett boys landed with a giant splash of salt water and colorful words. It would hurt later, but right now they were just two brothers being brothers.

**A/N: My goodness what took me so long to finish this chapter? It's because the McGarrett brothers would not speak to me and tell me what needed to be said. They are both men of few words. Anyway, is anyone still curious about Nate? Well, I have bad news and good news about that. The bad news is you won't find out what he is up to in this story. The good news is I will be writing a sequel. Does anyone like that idea? Let me know. :)**

**Thank you to Shakespeare's Lemonade for giving me a thumbs up for this chapter and to SandraAnna for encouraging me to get the chapter done. And to my wonderful mother who has been a secret writer all these years and is finally using her talents. **

**And thank you readers for all your reviews and for sticking with this story...just a few more chapters to go. :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Steve knew it was not a good idea to laugh underwater, but he could not help it. After he had tackled Nate, both brothers, despite their injuries, had found great amusement in trying to be the winner in their game of water wrestling.

The McGarrett brothers stopped their roughhousing for a moment as they heard a gleeful little voice sing, "My turn, my turn!"

They focused their attention to where the sound had come from and saw Natalie waving wildly at them. Alex stood a few feet behind her, smiling as she watched them.

Nate began to move toward the shore, but Steve grabbed him saying, "I'm not done with you yet!" Then he hauled him backward and dunked him underwater.

Satisfied that Nate had finally received enough of a "beating", Steve strutted toward the shore victoriously with a smug look on his face. That look vanished as he suddenly fell face first into the water. When he finally regained his footing and wiped the salt water from his eyes he saw Alex and Natalie laughing uproariously at him.

"I wasn't done with you either," Nate said snickering behind him.

Natalie was not going to wait on shore any longer, she ran into the water toward Steve, clothes and all.

"Natalie, not in your clothes!" Alex called after her.

It was too late as Natalie plunged completely into the water and began to swim toward Steve, who met her halfway lifting her up in his arms.

"Daddy! Daddy! I wanna play, too!" she squealed.

"I can see that," Steve replied. "You were so excited you came in with your clothes on."

"So did you."

"She's got you there, Steve," Nate added.

"Why don't you play with Uncle Nate while I go and say hello to auntie," he said handing her off to Nate.

"Give her a big kiss, Daddy," Natalie ordered. "She's been missing you all day."

"I'm sure she has," he said smirking as he made his way toward Alex.

As Steve came out of the water Alex commented, "And I thought I was past the point of having to bring an extra change of clothes for her."

Steve only smiled wider and Alex realized he had something else on his mind. She knew from the look in his eyes and the way he walked towards her with purpose that he was up to no good.

"Steve," she said holding one hand out in front of her as she took a step backward. "Don't even, this is all I have to wear."

"You can wear something of mine," he said lunging for her.

"Steve!" Alex yelled as she eluded his grasp and ran off down the beach.

It was a futile effort on her part as he quickly caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You're getting me wet!" Alex shouted. "Let go you, idiot!"

He kissed her cheek and spoke into her ear with a low voice, "Listen, Alex, I'm getting you into that water one way or another so you better make your peace with it."

"No!" she exclaimed, mirth and determination lining her answer.

Alex knew there was no way to escape the inevitable, but she wasn't going to make it easy for him. She twisted and elbowed him trying to break free, but his hold on her only tightened.

"Do I have to remind you again that I _can_ hurt you?" Alex asked.

"But you won't, will you."

Raising an eyebrow, Alex looked back at him. "Are you sure about that?"

Steve leaned closer until his face was inches away from hers and whispered, "Completely." Then he kissed her.

"I know what you're doing," she murmured against his lips. "We've been through this before."

Laughing, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her down to the water.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Splashing, laughter and water tag filled the next half hour. Alex finally went inside to change and make dinner, while Steve followed closely behind, leaving Nate and Natalie to continue their fun.

Nate had already gone inside to grab his old sand toys and now he sat with Natalie constructing the best sand castle ever.

"Are there horses in this castle?" Natalie asked.

"Um…sure, if you want," Nate replied, digging a trench.

"I like horses. Every knight needs a horse. Do you have a horse?"

"No," Nate replied, smiling at her comment.

"Every knight needs a damsel in distress to rescue, too. Do you have one of those?"

"If by that you mean a girlfriend, then no."

"Oh…" Natalie said, tucking that information away.

Nate could see the gears turning in her head and he decided to change the subject. "So, Natty, is everything okay?"

"Yes, auntie and daddy are okay, so I am, too," she responded as she shoveled sand into a bucket.

"Is it too hard to keep what I did the other night a secret? I understand if it is. I know it's tough to keep secrets from the people you love."

Natalie patted down the sand in the bucket. "I can keep the secret, but why don't you want anyone to know you were there? Will you have to leave if they know you helped me because I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to leave either, but sometimes…" Nate wasn't sure how to explain it to an eight year old. "…do you know who Batman is?"

Natalie's head jerked up. "Wait, you're Batman! I love Batman and so does auntie, but don't tell daddy he might not like that."

"No, no that's not what I meant," Nate added quickly. "I'm nowhere near as cool as that. What I was trying to say was, you know how at night Batman fights the bad guys and saves people, but during the day he is Bruce Wayne and he doesn't tell anyone about all the things he does at night? I'm kind of like that, but without the Bat Cave and all the other stuff."

Natalie looked at him wide eyed. "Cool! Can I be Robin?"

Nate rolled his eyes. "It's really not as cool as it sounds." Then he added more quietly, "It's pretty lonely, actually."

"Well, you don't have to be lonely anymore. You have me and Daddy and Auntie." Natalie jumped up and hugged him around the neck saying, "I love you, Uncle Nate."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Alex stood in the doorway of Steve's bedroom her wet clothing leaving little puddles around her feet.

"Here," Steve said, handing Alex some dry clothes and a towel.

Alex held up the shorts, they were too big for her. "Wow…do you have any safety pins…or duct tape?" she added the last part sarcastically.

"I'll hold them up for you," he smirked, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Alex snapped the pair of shorts at him.

"Hey! I was just trying to be helpful," Steve defended himself.

"Stop trying to be helpful and make yourself useful and find some safety pins."

Steve left his bedroom to find the pins. When he returned, he handed them to Alex and asked, "Do you need help with _anything _else?"

"Yes," she smiled invitingly. "Shut the door on your way out."

He pouted momentarily then ducked as she threw a pillow at him. "I'll be waiting downstairs," he said and retreated from the room.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Alex came into the kitchen dressed in the shorts and tee shirt Steve had given her to wear. She had fastened a large safety pin onto the shorts to prevent them from falling down around her ankles.

The chocolate cake Steve and Nate had baked did not go unnoticed. She voiced her surprise and wondered if it had really come from a local bakery.

She now busied herself cooking the chicken she had marinated in lime juice, olive oil and coarse sea salt early that morning. Steve had set the outside table with four place settings and was now leaning against the counter watching her.

Alex glanced over at him and smiled. "Do you need something to do?"

"No, I'm good," he replied. "I'm admiring the view."

She rolled her eyes and moved to the sink where she placed a few dirty dishes. Alex was about to pick up one of the red peppers that sat on the counter, so she could wash it, when she noticed something.

"Steve, will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Wash those two peppers for me, will you?"

"Sure."

Alex hid a smile as she backed away from the sink, watching as Steve picked up one of the peppers and turned on the water. Alex raised an eyebrow as she heard his colorful response. He had forgotten about the rubber band on the sprayer.

"Sorry," Steve apologized for his outburst. "That's the second time today that happened." Then a thought occurred to him. "Wait, you saw the rubber band there didn't you?"

Alex nodded as she burst into laughter.

"I guess I deserved it," Steve admitted.

"Yeah, you did, but you still need to wash the peppers."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

The dinner of chicken fajitas, topped with sautéed onions and peppers, along with cheddar cheese and sour cream was a big hit. Their stomachs would hold no more and they decided to postpone eating the chocolate cake until a little later.

When they finished the dishes, Steve and Alex stepped outside to enjoy the last remaining hour of sunshine. Alex had changed back into her freshly washed and dried clothes and was preparing to call Natalie over to do the same, but the little girl was quite busy burying Nate in the sand and Alex decided to wait for awhile.

"Natty really likes Nate doesn't she?" Alex said as Steve wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Yeah, and I think he's having fun being her uncle," Steve replied, kissing her neck. "I'm going to miss you when you leave on Monday. Is it possible to finish up in Virginia in less than a week?" he asked, his mouth lingering near her ear.

Alex sighed with pleasure and responded, "I'll see what I can do." She barely finished her last word as Steve sought her mouth, caressing her lips with his own.

"I love you," he whispered.

Behind them the sound of someone clearing their throat caught the couple's attention. Refusing to let go of Alex, Steve turned his head to identify the unexpected guest.

Steve sighed, "Danny, what are you doing here?"

"I love you, too, Steven," Danny greeted him, a big grin plastered on his face.

Alex laughed, but Steve didn't think it was funny.

"Don't you ever knock?" Steve asked.

"Hey, I did," Danny defended himself. "No one answered and the door was unlocked and besides you're outside, the whole world can see you."

"So, back to my first question, why are you here?"

"Grace and I were just out for a drive in my new Camaro, which by the way you are not driving, _ever_, and I happened to let it slip that Uncle Steve knows Annie Rockford and well, here we are."

Steve released Alex and turned around completely and saw Grace looking up at him with an adorable smile. "Hi, Gracie," Steve said, returning her smile. "How's Danno's new car?"

"It's just like the old one," Grace replied. "I asked him to get a yellow one, but he said 'no'."

Crossing his arms Danny added, "Yeah, and she wanted two black stripes up the center of the car, so it would look like a bumble bee."

"You should have listened to her, I probably wouldn't have driven _that_ car," Steve said. "Grace, this is Annie Rockford."

"Hello, Grace," Alex said. "It's nice to meet you. I like your name, it happens to be my middle name."

"Hi," was the only response the wide eyed little girl made.

"I have a secret to tell you," Alex said in a low voice. "Annie Rockford is just my pen name. My real name is Alex Reilly."

Grace's face lit up. She looked like she had just been admitted to a special club.

"Do you have a favorite story?" Alex asked.

"Danno and I like _The Adventures of Commander Invincible_," Grace answered.

Down on the beach, Natalie had noticed the new comers. She recognized the man, but the little girl who appeared to be her own age sparked her curiosity.

Leaving Nate buried under a pile of sand and promising to return, she hurried over just in time to hear Danny say, "Yeah, Grace calls me Commander Invincible."

"No!" Natalie said forcefully. "That's daddy!"

Danny frowned, "Well, every daddy is Commander Invincible, I guess."

"No, Auntie wrote that about, daddy!"

Danny glanced at Steve, who was looking anywhere but at him. "Wait a minute," Danny said, holding up his hand. "Alex, do you mean to tell me that you wrote this story about him," he finished, pointing at Steve.

"Yeah, I did and it's been my best selling book," Alex admitted.

"I don't believe this! That book use to be something special that Grace and I shared together, but now it won't be the same. All I am going to hear is that Uncle Steve is Commander Invincible and how cool that is. _You_," he said gesturing wildly at Steve, "are definitely not driving my car…ever!"

Grinning at his partner, Steve began, "Danny-"

"Don't talk to me, _Commander Invincible_!" Danny said sarcastically, holding up his hand in front of Steve's face.

"I could always use a sidekick," Steve offered.

"Right now, I would rather be a villain then be _your_ sidekick."

"I know the author, I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Shut up, Steven!"

"I see things are back to normal," Chin remarked from behind them.

The group turned to see Chin and Kono, who had just come from around the side of the house unnoticed.

"Is something going on that I don't know about?" Steve asked.

"You have a sign out front that says 'the party's here'," Kono joked.

Steve glanced at Danny suspiciously.

"Why are you looking at me?" Danny asked, touching a hand to his chest.

Steve shook his head.

Alex jumped into the conversation, "Steve and Nate made dessert, would anyone like some?"

As if on cue, Nate hollered, "Hey, Natty! You said you would be right back. Are you going to come and dig me out or what?"

Natalie covered her mouth with her hand, "Oops!" She pulled on Steve's shirt to get his attention and he bent down, so she could whisper in his ear.

"Oh, sure," Steve replied. "Grace, I want you to meet Natalie."

"Natty," the little girl corrected him. Turning to Grace she asked, "Do you want to help me dig Uncle Nate out?"

Grace looked up at her father.

"Go ahead, Monkey," Danny smiled.

Natalie pulled on Steve's shirt again. He bent down once more and listened as she whispered another request.

Smiling, Steve turned to Kono, "Natty is wondering if you would be able to help them out?"

Kono looked questioningly at Natalie, who was now standing in front of her.

"Can you help us?" Natalie asked sweetly.

"Sure," Kono smiled.

_She has a nice smile_, Natalie thought. _That's good for a damsel in distress._

The three walked over to where Nate waited under the sand.

"Do you like buried treasure?" Natalie asked Kono.

"Depends on what the treasure is."

Natalie smiled brightly. "It's Uncle Nate," she whispered.

With eyebrows raised Kono replied, "Oh."

Standing beside Nate, Natalie introduced Grace and then informed him, "We brought backup."

"Backup?" he asked.

Kono hung her head over the "buried treasure" and grinned, "I'm backup."

Nate looked at the pretty face above him and responded with a lop-sided grin that displayed the dimple in his cheek. "Hi there."

Natalie looked from Nate to Kono and smiled.

The three girls uncovered Nate with little effort. He stood up and tried to brush off the remnants of sand that clung to his clothes.

"Natty," Alex sang, "there's chocolate cake."

"Ooo!" Natalie gasped with delight. She grabbed Grace's hand. "Come on!" And the two trotted off toward the house.

"So, you and your brother made dessert?" Kono commented to Nate as they followed the little girls.

"Yeah," he answered, rubbing the sand from his hair.

"Do you bake a lot?"

"A little."

Kono rolled her eyes. _Just like the boss,_ she thought. _A man of few words._

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

The cake was polished off, not even a crumb was left and Danny joked that the two brothers should open up a bakery. He felt his health would be better off if he ate this cake everyday then if he continued going to work with Steve day after day. Everyone just laughed.

"Steve, we didn't want to bother you," Chin started, "but the real reason Kono and I stopped by was we have a couple of work related things to go over with you. Do you have a minute?"

"Let's go inside," Steve answered.

The four team members entered the house and sat down.

"What's up?" Steve asked.

"We didn't get to tell you yesterday about what we found out concerning the three men we discovered unconscious at the warehouse," Chin began. "The one you are probably the most interested in is the man that we found near Natalie. His name is Jonathan Quinn. He has a military, CIA background and no record, but only because no one can pin anything on him. From what we can gather he has been an associate of Keller's for the past fifteen years. When we questioned him about how he ended up unconscious and tied up, all he said was, 'it was dark'."

Steve's brow creased. "Hmm," he replied. "That's what Natalie said. I believe that coming from an eight year old, but not from a man with his background. He knows more."

"That's what we think," Kono added. "The other two men have military backgrounds also and they told us whoever took them down knew what he was doing because it happened so fast they didn't have time to react."

"So what we're dealing with here is someone who is highly trained and runs around saving little girls, leaving no sign of his presence except three unconscious men," Danny concluded.

"And a flashlight," Steve said quietly.

"Huh?" Danny questioned.

"Natalie had a flashlight that night and when I asked her about it she said she found it."

"Do you think we can get any prints off it?" Chin asked.

"I don't know," Steve answered. "I tried to get a look at it the other night, but she got really upset and wouldn't let me see it."

"Wow," Danny said. "You can't get a flashlight away from an eight year old?"

Steve ignored him, "I'll talk to Alex about it and see what I can do. Anything else?"

"No," Chin replied, shaking his head, "just a few reports you need to sign, when you get around to it."

"Okay," Steve said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "I need a favor," he continued, looking over his right shoulder.

"Does it involve being shot at?" Danny asked.

"No, it shouldn't."

Danny looked at him skeptically.

"What do you need, Boss?" Kono inquired.

"I need two of you to set something up for me."

"Where?" all three said at once.

Steve looked behind him again. "Danny you know that trail-"

"No way!" Danny interjected and Chin and Kono glanced over at each other. "I am not going up there again."

"It's fine, Danny, I just took Nate up there earlier today."

"What is wrong with you? Why do you keep putting yourself through that torture? If you fall off a cliff I'm not coming to save you, so you better think twice about who you are taking with you?"

"I don't need to think twice."

Steve went on to explain where, what and when he wanted it to happen. Danny noticed he left out the "who" was going with him and the "why", but Danny was a great detective, he figured it out.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

The house was filled with light and laughter as the evening went on. Danny had asked Nate what Steve was really like as a child and Nate was more than happy to oblige, much to Steve's dismay.

Finally, Danny reluctantly left with a very sleepy Grace in tow, but Chin and Kono stayed longer as Nate began to tell his version of the day his brother received his driver's license.

Steve knew the story would be skewed because, honestly, Nate was only seven, how much could he possibly remember. He was saved from having to hear the account when Natalie asked if they could go outside and look at the stars.

Steve grabbed a blanket knowing she would probably fall asleep and Alex would not like it if Natalie was covered in sand.

They lay on the blanket side by side staring up into the starlit sky, listening as laughter erupted from inside the house.

_That's a nice sound,_ Steve thought

"Daddy, how many stars are up there?" Natalie asked.

"A lot," Steve replied.

"Can we count them?"

"If you want."

Natalie pointed her finger at the stars and they both began counting. "One, two, three-"

"No, you have to point at the stars so you know which ones you have already counted," Natalie directed him.

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"So, I have to do this?" Steve said taking his finger and tickling her on her side.

"No, Daddy," Natalie giggled. "You do it like this." She raised her arm and continued counting and Steve tickled her under her arm. "Stop it," she laughed merrily.

"Hey, we are supposed to be counting stars what are you laughing about?" Steve asked, lifting his hand. "Four, five-"

"I already counted that one," Natalie fussed.

"How do you know?"

"Because I can see where you're pointing."

"Let's try again then."

But Natalie remained quiet.

Steve looked over at her. "Hey, what's going on in there?" he wondered, tapping her head.

Natalie kept her eyes focused on the sky. "That man…he said he was my daddy…is that true?"

Steve hesitated then answered, "Yes, it is."

"Why would he hurt me then? Daddies aren't supposed to do that. They are supposed to keep you safe, like you do."

_Oh boy,_ Steve thought, taking a deep breath; he was really bad at this kind of thing. He tried to think of what Danny would say in a situation like this. He looked over at the little girl and even in the dark he could see her staring back at him, waiting for an answer.

"Ah…sometimes there are daddies that don't know how to be good daddies," he said hoping that would be good enough.

"How do you know how to be a good daddy?" she asked seriously.

_Don't ask that. I don't have a clue,_ Steve thought. "You know what, I'm not really sure. I'm still figuring that out."

"Well, you are doing a good job. I love you, Daddy," she said kissing him on the cheek and hugging him.

"I love you too, Natty," he said putting his arm around her.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Natty,"

"Are you going to marry auntie now?"

Steve smiled. "Do you think I should?"

"Yes, don't you want to?"

"Yeah, I do."

She was quiet for a long time before she spoke again. "Daddy?"

"Yeah."

"After you marry auntie can I call her mommy?"

Steve didn't know what to say to that. Alex did not let Natalie call her mommy because she did not want the little girl to forget her real mother. Steve understood Alex's reasoning, but he did not agree with it because Natalie only knew her mother as the woman in the picture. As far as Natalie was concerned Alex was her mommy.

Natalie continued, "She says she doesn't want me to forget my real mommy, but I don't remember her anyway. Auntie is my mommy." She was quiet for a moment. "Doesn't she want to be my mommy?"

Steve rubbed her back as he wondered how to answer that question. "Of course she does, Sweetheart. It's just that your mommy was her good friend and sometimes it's hard to let go."

"Will you ask her about it?"

"Yes, I will."

Satisfied with his answer Natalie snuggled up next to him and closed her eyes. After a few minutes Steve heard her soft, even breathing. She had fallen asleep.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Crossing the cool sand, Alex smiled at the sight of Steve and Natalie. She loved seeing them together. There was something so sweet about the Navy SEAL and his relationship with the little girl. Alex stopped and watched them for a moment. She was filled with a deep sense of contentment that she had not felt in a long time.

Steve felt someone watching him. He angled his head back and caught a glimpse of Alex standing a short distance away.

"Hey, come here," he called quietly.

Alex walked toward him. "Chin and Kono said goodbye. I guess I should probably get Natty home to bed," she replied softly.

"Not yet," Steve said, reaching for her hand and pulling her down next to him. He drew her against himself and she rested her head on his chest.

Reaching over with her hand to smooth Natalie's soft hair Alex said, "She really loves you, you know that?"

He sighed contentedly. "If someone had told me a week ago that I'd be lying here on the beach with you and Natty right now, I never would have believed them."

"It's almost surreal," she admitted.

Steve was quiet for a moment and when he finally spoke, his tone was serious, "Alex, you _need_ to be back here in less than a week," he paused and Alex raised her head so she could see his face, "or I'm coming to get you," he finished, tightening his hold around her.

Steve had just expressed what she was feeling; one week was too long to be apart and she knew he wouldn't tolerate a longer separation this time. They had gone four years without seeing each other and that had been difficult, but now, one week seemed like an eternity.

Alex laid her head back on his chest, sliding her hand toward his shoulder and up his neck, letting her fingers slowly glide over his skin. "Give me five days."

"Four," he countered.

"Six," she threatened.

"Five's good," he relented. "But you're mine all day tomorrow."

"Just the two of us or-"

"Just you, me and the great outdoors. We'll see Natty later in the day."

"Would hiking boots be in order?"

"Yeah, but that's all I'm saying."

"Are you sure you really want to hike again?" she asked tilting her head upward to see his face.

Steve looked down at her, a slight smile on his lips, "Absolutely."

**A/N: After writing this chapter I really want to eat chicken fajitas and chocolate cake. :) Only two more chapters left now. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**As always thanks to my "staff" and my dear mother for all their help.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Nate lay on the couch listening to Steve shoot off instructions about how he wanted the items for his outing with Alex set up.

"Are you listening to me?" Steve called from the kitchen.

Nate forced his eyes open, but did not answer.

"You better not be sleeping," Steve warned as he entered the living room.

"I was allowed to sleep?" Nate inquired with a tired voice.

"You said you would help me with this."

"Oh, did I have a choice? I'm pretty sure I didn't, but I think you were nice enough to give your team an option." Nate knew he was giving his brother a hard time, but the lack of sleep made him a bit too sarcastic. "Since Danny and Chin were busy, and only Kono could help, you roped me in without asking."

Steve crossed his arms and did not respond.

Nate sat up and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "What is that smell?" he asked, sniffing the air. "Is that you?"

"It's soap," Steve replied in an irritated tone.

"That is _not_ soap."

"Okay, then it's my aftershave. Alex likes it."

"She likes that?" Nate said pinching his nose with his fingers. "That stuff is lethal. Besides who puts on aftershave to go hiking?"

Steve ignored him. "Get off the couch and help me finish packing everything up."

"What about breakfast?" Nate asked.

Steve shook his head and walked back into the kitchen as Nate pushed himself off the couch and followed him.

"You seem a little tense this morning," Nate continued, "perhaps a little grumpy. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Some. Can you grab those plates for me?"

Nate picked up the two plates and handed them to Steve. "You know, eventually even the Energizer bunny needs to sleep." Steve merely grunted and remained focused on what he was doing as Nate asked, "You're not afraid she is going to say 'no' are you?"

Steve jerked his head toward Nate. "Why would I be worried about that?"

Nate grinned. "You are, aren't you?"

"The thought crossed my mind," Steve admitted. He had been wondering if Alex needed time to deal with what happened in China before she could make any formal commitment.

Nate turned and leaned against the counter looking his brother in the eye. "Well, if she does say 'no' it's not because she doesn't love you. Maybe she just needs more time."

"Time," Steve said shaking his head. "I definitely knew two years after I met her that I wanted to marry her and here we are six years later and I still haven't asked her."

"Maybe there was a reason for that. The life of a Navy SEAL is a difficult one, add a family to that and well, you can do the math."

"We would have made it work."

Nate clapped his brother on the back. "You still can."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

The morning sky was clear and it promised to be a beautiful day as Kono drove to Steve's house. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she was wearing gray pants along with a red tee shirt. As she pulled into the driveway she saw Nate leaning against his car, swinging a set of keys around his finger.

Kono quirked an eyebrow. _Wow_, she thought as she looked at him. _Just like a movie; a gorgeous guy, an awesome car and then he drives me off into the sunset_. She shook her head as she exited her car, trying to shake off the affect Nate McGarrett was beginning to have on her.

"Hey," Kono said, walking up to him.

"Hi," Nate replied.

"Should we take my car or yours?" Kono asked, motioning her hand between the two vehicles.

"You pick, I'm good with whatever."

Kono looked at her car and then at his. It was not a hard decision. "Let's take yours."

"Do you want to drive?"

Kono stared at him. "Are you serious?" She wanted to let him drive her off into the sunset, but after all it was morning, he could drive later. "You would actually let me drive your car?"

"Sure, why not."

"It's just your brother always…I just expected…I'd love to," she finished.

Nate smiled and tossed his keys to her. "I thought you might. Everything is already in the car, so if you're all set we can go. Steve is a little agitated this morning, for obvious reasons, and he wants us to leave as soon as possible."

Kono smiled. At that moment Steve came out the front door. "Hey, Boss," she greeted him, "don't worry we're leaving. Good luck."

"Thanks," Steve replied. "I'm going to pick up Alex in an hour, so you guys have that much of a head start. Nate, don't forget what I told you."

"What was it you said?" Nate joked.

Steve did not appreciate his brother's humor and sent him a bear like scowl.

"Can't you take a joke?" Nate asked.

"Just get out of here," Steve ordered.

"Yes, Commander Crabby Pants," Nate said with an English accent as he saluted him.

Steve's glare intensified and Kono put a hand over her mouth to smother a laugh. She waited until the car doors closed and she began pulling out of the driveway before exploding with glee.

"I can't believe you said that," Kono laughed, "and with an English accent."

Nate glanced over at her. "Steve's not that scary. He's just a big teddy bear with a scowl on his face."

Kono could hardly drive as Nate's comment threw her into a new fit of laughter. She decided the youngest McGarrett was definitely worth getting to know better.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Nate and Kono hiked at a steady pace for half an hour without much conversation. Kono occupied herself by admiring the scenery and occasionally glancing up at the feathery clouds lacing the bright blue sky.

_It's a beautiful day_, she thought and then grinned as she focused her eyes on Nate who hiked in front of her. _ And what a great view._

He was dressed in sand colored cargo pants and a blue short sleeve shirt, which, from earlier observation, she noticed matched his eyes. She liked how the sun brought out the natural red highlights in his dark brown hair and the way he moved up the path with such ease, even though he carried a heavy pack.

She was trying not to stare at him as they hiked, but she wondered if it was really considered staring if you were walking behind someone. She decided it was not because how could she hike with her eyes closed.

Kono wondered if he surfed. She thought it would be fun if they could go surfing together.

"Nate," she called. "Do you surf?"

"No," he replied.

Kono frowned. "Do you like football?" she asked, hoping to find some common ground.

"No, I never really liked football. I'm more of a baseball person."

Kono did not know very much about baseball. "Do you play?"

"I like to play, but I was never on a team. My uncle and I went to games all the time. He's really into stats and we would score the games together." He looked over his shoulder. "So, do you surf?"

"Yeah, but not like I use to. I surfed competitively until I blew my knee out."

"That's rough. So now you're a cop."

"Yup. Chin said you had an interest in that field, too."

"I have a lot of interests," Nate replied and Kono rolled her eyes at his evasive answer. "So," he continued, "you hurt your knee and decided to become a cop. That's a different life than a surfer."

Without realizing it Kono started telling Nate about herself and the reasons she decided to become a cop. She did not usually share so much and felt silly for babbling on, but his pleasing manner and attentive remarks made it so easy to talk to him.

Before she knew it they were almost to their destination and she had only gained a little more information about Nate. Somehow he turned the tables on her and directed the entire conversation away from himself. She imagined he would rather not talk about himself, which she found slightly disappointing.

"This is it," Nate said as they arrived at the place Steve had told him about.

It was a shaded spot near the rocky cliff that afforded hikers a breathtaking view of the surrounding lush terrain.

"Okay, so how do we do this?" Kono asked. "Steve didn't give us all the details last night."

"Yeah, the details were being worked out until the early hours of the morning," Nate said, shaking his head. "Sleep was not very high on my brother's priority list last night, which meant I didn't sleep much either."

"That sounds like him."

Nate put down his pack with a small groan.

Kono eyed him curiously as she slipped off her own. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," Nate replied opening his pack and carefully removing the items. "I was wondering why this thing was so heavy."

Kono watched as Nate removed three medium sized rocks from his bag. "What are the rocks for?"

"A sad attempt by my brother to get back at me for the pranks I pulled on him yesterday and the hard time I gave him this morning."

"Huh?"

Nate explained about the pranks he had pulled the day before and what had transpired that morning, while Kono listened with amusement.

"Wow," Kono laughed. "I would be afraid to do any of that to him."

"You see, that's the thing about a younger brother, fear of what their older brother might do to them is secondary to the anticipation of the older brother's reaction to the prank being pulled on him."

"You're brave."

"Brave or pretty stupid. Now, let's get this picnic set up so we can get out of here. I don't think Steve will appreciate it if we're still here when he and Alex arrive."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

"Hey," Alex called to Steve as she shielded her eyes from the sun. "Are we back to this again?"

"What?" he replied, glancing back at her.

"You hiking ten feet in front of me!"

In his eagerness and impatience to make it to their destination he had a momentary lapse of memory, he had forgotten he was hiking with someone.

"Oh, sorry, Alex," he apologized as he waited for her to catch up with him.

"Where are you?" she asked. "You seem a bit distracted today."

"If I'm distracted it's because of the beautiful woman I'm hiking with."

"Oh, where is she?" Alex asked, looking up the trail, straining to find the mystery woman. "It couldn't possibly be me because you weren't even aware I was behind you."

Steve grinned. "I'm always _aware_ of you, Alex."

"Really?" she said with a teasing smile. "So, you're sure there isn't some-"

Steve silenced her with a long kiss. "Convinced?"

"Almost."

He kissed her once more.

"I'm convinced," Alex sighed.

"Good," he smiled, "let's go."

"Could we rest a minute?"

Steve looked like a little boy about to have a temper tantrum. "Why do you need to rest?"

"Well, don't you? I can tell you're in pain."

"I'm not in pain. I'm fine, can we go?"

"So, nothing hurts you at all? Not even your leg?"

"No."

Alex smiled and put her arms around his neck. "You don't have to be Commander Invincible around me all the time. You can just be a guy with a sore leg and I'll love you anyway." She drew his head down toward hers and kissed him. "How does it feel now?"

"It feels like hell," he admitted.

"Oooh, you poor thing," Alex said, gently stroking his cheek. "And it's going to feel worse after all this." She paused, dropping her arms from around his neck. "Oh, my gosh," she said in a serious tone as she looked around his shoulder, "What is that?"

_I hope it's not a dead body,_ he thought as he turned to where she was looking. "What are you talk-" Steve stopped as he heard Alex laugh and take off running up the trail. "Come on, Alex!" he called as he ran after her, sore thigh and all. "I can't believe you just did that!"

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Nate and Kono spread a blanket on the ground and went to work setting out everything exactly to Steve's specifications. Kono marveled at the preparations that had gone into this picnic.

"So, is that it?" Kono asked, setting out the last plate.

"Just two more things," Nate replied, pulling out an iPod and a set of battery powered speakers from his pack.

He positioned them on the blanket and hit play before taking out a small leather bag.

"What's that?" Kono wondered.

Nate answered her by reaching into the bag and placing something into her hand.

"Rose petals?" Kono said in surprise. "Really?" she smiled.

"I think it adds a nice touch," Nate said, scattering the petals over the blanket.

"Did Steve think of this?" Kono asked, helping Nate spread out the petals.

"No, I just thought I would help him out a bit," Nate smiled.

_Wow,_ Kono thought._ You can take me on a picnic anytime._

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Alex chuckled as Steve caught up with her and firmly grasped her hand.

"You make me crazy," he said.

"That's my goal in life," she replied.

"You're good at it."

"I know," she said lifting her head upward. "Hey, don't those clouds look like cotton candy? And that one looks like a mound of ice cream," she commented as she pointed to the sky.

"I think that's just a mass of water vapor."

Alex punched his arm. "You're such a Johnny rain cloud. Stop ruining my fun."

"I'm sorry, if you want to eat the clouds go right ahead."

Alex rolled her eyes in response.

Their conversation continued as they walked up the trail with Steve pointing out a few landmarks and then recounting his adventure hiking here with Danny. He told her about discovering the dead fisherman and how he had been hit in the head with a rock and suffered a broken arm from a fall.

"Poor Danny," Alex said when Steve finished his tale.

"Poor Danny?" Steve whined. "I was the one who hit my head and broke my arm, how about a little sympathy for me."

"Oh, you poor baby," she said with a heavy dose of mock sympathy. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it feel better?"

"Yeah, right here," Steve replied, pointing to his lips.

"I don't remember those being on the injured list," Alex teased. At that moment something caught her attention and she turned her head to the right, a quizzical look covering her face. "Do you hear something? Is that music?"

"I don't know," Steve said, feigning ignorance. "Let's check it out."

They hiked a little further until, not only the source of the music could be seen, but another surprise as well. A heather gray blanket lay across the ground with glass dishes, dark blue seat cushions and deep red rose petals which lay scattered over the blanket. Resting on the edge of the blanket sat a wicker basket that held a soft shelled cooler filled with surprises of the delicious nature, yet to be seen.

"How did you…"Alex trailed off, her eyes wide with amazement as her mind tried to figure out how he had accomplished this. It was a simple picnic, but an extraordinary one, as far as she was concerned."This is wonderful, thank you."

"You seem surprised that I could come up with something so _wonderful_," he said, letting go of her hand and slipping his arm around her back.

She leaned against him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm not surprised you could think of something so _wonderful_…okay, maybe a little. Did Nate help you?"

He frowned. "Why would you say that?" She did not respond. "Okay, so maybe Nate thought of the rose petals, but the rest of it was my idea." He did not know why he had confessed that, but it was too late to take it back.

"Um…I was actually kidding."

Steve grimaced. "Well, I have something else that was completely my idea," he said slipping off his backpack and taking out a small black velvet box. He opened it, revealing a sparkling sapphire centered between two brilliant diamonds, all resting on a white gold band; the ends of which did not join, but came to a point above and below the gems. "Alex Reilly, will you marry me?" Steve asked. He was not sure why, but he was holding his breath.

Alex seemed to be thinking about something and Steve was bracing himself for the 'no' he did not want to hear. Then suddenly, she smiled and to Steve's surprise she laughed. Seeing his reaction Alex covered her mouth and tried to stop her fit of laughter, but it only made it worse.

Steve frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry," she sputtered. "Really, I'm so sorry."

"Why is it you never react the way I think you should?"

"How am I supposed to react?" she barely managed to say.

"Aren't you supposed to throw your arms around me and cry and tell me how much you love me?"

His reply threw her over the edge and tears of laughter began to run down her cheeks.

"I'm crying now," she laughed, throwing her arms around him. "I love you so much."

Steve was not amused. He stood with his arms at his sides and an irritated look covered his face, wondering what Alex, who was now shaking with laughter as she held onto him, found so amusing about his marriage proposal.

"Do you want to let me in on the joke?" he asked, trying to wait patiently until she was able to speak.

Alex dropped her arms from around his neck and looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Steve, really I am. I don't know what came over me. I was just thinking, barely a week ago I thought I would never see you again and now you're asking me to marry you." Steve stared at Alex as she began pacing back and forth gesturing with her hands as she spoke. "I came to Hawaii on vacation, not knowing you were here, then the day of my book signing and the shooting you came walking in and all I could think was 'who was the idiot that let him go'. I just wanted to throw my arms around you and cry my eyes out."

"Why didn't you?" Steve asked. "It would have saved us a lot of trouble."

Alex looked at him sheepishly, "Well, you say I make you crazy." Then closing her eyes, a look of pleasure covered her face. "Remember that morning, at my hotel, when I came out of my room because Joe dropped by and you were standing at the door shirtless…" she paused and opened her eyes, "I was so mad at you, but it was hard to stay mad because you just kept standing there smirking and all I could think about was how amazing you looked."

A wide grin spread across Steve's face after hearing that comment. He did not know where she was going with this speech, but he liked it.

"As if seeing you shirtless wasn't enough, the next day, you put on a tuxedo and looked absolutely _gorgeous_. You know, there should be a law against looking so good. Then when we were dancing you whispered in my ear and I almost _melted_ on the floor. And then to top everything off…you saved my life." She stopped speaking and breathed deeply as tears formed in her eyes. "You know something, Steve, throwing me over your shoulder when I wouldn't come with you the other day, was the best thing you have ever done for me."

"You mean besides asking you to marry me?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry when I was proposed to and here I am crying like a baby."

Steve studied her for a moment. He had never heard her ramble on like this and he had never heard her say how he affected her. He knew she loved him and missed him when he was not there, but hearing her say he made her melt was something completely different. "I make you melt?" he finally said, smirking.

_Oh,_ _shoot_, Alex thought. "Right now, I'm an emotional wreck, don't believe anything I say," she lied.

"Really?" he wondered with a gleam in his eye. "I'd like it if you were an emotional wreck more often." Then stepping closer to her he continued, "Alex, we still have a problem."

"We do?"

Steve took the ring out of the box and held it up in front of her. "This ring has been waiting for _your_ finger for a long time and I've been waiting to hear you say-"

"Yes," she said, completing his sentence.

He let out a sigh of relief. Reaching down he took Alex's left hand and placed the ring on her finger saying, "I don't believe in long engagements. I'm pretty sure we've waited long enough."

Alex nodded admiring the ring now encircling her finger. "This is the same ring you had four years ago, isn't it?" she asked in a quiet voice, raising her head to see his face. She thought his eyes looked a little moist.

Steve took a deep breath before he spoke. "Yeah, it is. I guess I secretly hoped I could put it on your finger someday."

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she bit her lip trying to hold back her sobs. "You kept it even after everything I put you through? How many guys would do that?" She put a hand over her mouth for a moment before she could continue, "I love you…"

If Alex was going to say more it flew from her mind as Steve gathered her up in his arms kissing her until they were both breathless.

Brushstrokes of gray colored the voluminous clouds as they gathered unnoticed over the embracing couple. Steve kissed the top of Alex's head, content just to hold her in his arms. He tried not to think about the fact that she was leaving tomorrow and focused on enjoying the rest of the day.

"I have another small surprise for you," Steve said. "I know you're not crazy about flowers, but I think you'll like this." Dropping his arms from around her, he opened the lid of the cooler and pulled out what appeared to be a brown rose. Twirling it in front of her he continued, "Now you have your two favorite things in the world; me and chocolate."

"You're pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?" Alex replied. Grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him towards her she went on, "You know what would be better than a chocolate rose?"

The gleam in his eye told her he had an idea. "What?" he smirked.

She raised an eyebrow. "A _dozen_ chocolate roses."

Steve sighed and looked upward. "Alex, why do you do that to me?"

"Do what to you?" she asked with a questioning look. "What were you thinking?"

Steve cleared his throat. "I'm kind of hungry. Are you hungry? Why don't you take this," he said handing her the rose, "and I'll see what else is in the cooler."

A smile played at the corners of Alex's mouth as she sat down on one of the blue cushions and watched Steve take out their picnic lunch.

"I packed some of your favorite foods. We have grapes, fresh pineapple, strawberries dipped in chocolate, cheddar cheese, French bread, shrimp, should I continue."

"There's more in there? Is that a Mary Poppins' bag?

"What?"

"Never mind. Let's eat."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

As they enjoyed the last remnants of their feast, Steve felt his lack of sleep catching up with him and he maneuvered his head onto Alex's lap.

"Would you like a grape?" she asked, popping one into her mouth.

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth in reply.

Alex rolled her blue eyes. She held the grape over his face and let go of it, laughing as it bounced off his nose and rolled onto the blanket.

Steve's eyes flew open. "The idea is to get it in my mouth. I know your aim isn't that bad."

"It's more fun this way," Alex replied. "Do you want me to try again?"

"No, thanks," Steve answered, "I think I'm good." Alex shrugged and began to run her fingers through his hair. "Now, I'm really good," he said closing his eyes. He relaxed completely, letting her fingers and the soft music caress him to sleep.

For several minutes Alex listened to the music and played with his hair thinking he had fallen asleep.

"Oh, not this song," Alex whispered as she recognized the new song that started to play.

"Hmm?" Steve said sleepily.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"No, just resting," he yawned. "I like this song."

"Really?"

He sat up and looked at her. "Dance with me?"

"What?"

"I want to dance with you."

"To this song?"

"Yeah, come on."

Steve took her by the hand and lifted her up while the unmistakable voice of Elton John sang the song _Blue Eyes. _Their dance floor consisted of dirt, grass and an occasional twig that snapped under their feet.

"What is your fascination with this song?" Alex finally asked.

"It reminds me of you. Haven't you ever listened to the words he sings?"

"I try not to listen to him at all."

Steve chuckled and whispered in her ear, "I'll sing it to you then."

"You're gonna sing? Can you do that?"

"I'll do anything for you. You make me crazy, remember?" And with that final comment he sang,_ "Blue eyes, I love blue eyes, when I'm by her side where I long to be, I will see blue eyes laughing in the sun, laughing in the rain, baby's got blue eyes, and I am home, and I am home again."_ As Steve sang the last line a gentle rain began to fall on the dancing couple.

"How come I never knew you could sing?" Alex asked in surprise. "You're just amazing."

"It's about time you noticed," he replied.

Alex shook her head, smiling as the rain started falling a little harder. "Why is it when I'm with you I get wet?"

"I don't know, but I love you."

"Then you might as well kiss me."

"I'm good with that."

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter. I think I rewrote the proposal scene at least four times. And as I was writing this chapter I realized that I can't end the story with one more chapter. I think there will be two more chapters and an epilogue. **

**Thank you so much to my mom who has become my sidekick in writing this story. And to Shakespeare's Lemonade for reading through this and telling me it was good to go. **

** A very special thanks to my beautiful sister (Autumn Fury) for her encouraging remarks and laughter. She's the best! **


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Their mission accomplished, Nate and Kono gratefully collapsed into his silver Corvette. This time Nate was behind the wheel while Kono sat in the passenger seat leaning back against the headrest; they drove in a contented silence.

After about ten miles Nate's phone rang causing Kono to turn her head and glance at him. She thought she detected a slight frown as he looked at the screen, but it was there and gone in the blink of an eye. He chose to ignore the call and dropped the phone in his lap. Within the next thirty seconds his phone rang two more times, each time he ignored the call and finally shut off his phone.

"It's alright if you want to answer it," Kono said.

"No, it doesn't matter," Nate replied. "I'll call back later."

Kono shrugged and looked out her window watching the landscape blur past as they sped by. She enjoyed the day so far and wished she could extend her time with Nate. Her stomach rumbled and she realized she needed to eat.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, shifting her gaze back to Nate.

"I could eat," he answered.

"Do you wanna get a pizza or something?"

"We could do that. Do you want to call Chin and see if he wants to join us?"

"Um…sure." Kono was hoping it would be just the two of them. There were more questions she wanted to ask him and if Chin was around he would discourage her from being nosy. And, of course, that would irritate her because she was not being nosy she was just…curious.

Despite wanting Nate all to herself, she called her cousin, who was finishing up paperwork at headquarters. Chin said he would be glad to join them, but Danny would be tagging along, also, because he was there helping with the paperwork and tying up loose ends.

They decided Nate and Kono would pick up the pizza and everyone would meet at Steve's house, so they could all relax and talk. Before Kono ended the call she heard Danny yell, "No pineapple!"

Kono smirked and asked Nate, "So, what do you think about pineapple on your pizza?"

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

The sun shower passed, leaving the dancing couple wet, but happy and ready to make their way back down the trail. Steve and Alex reminisced and laughed as they packed up the items from their picnic. They decided to stop at Steve's house first, so he could shower before they went to the Reilly's home.

The hike back to Steve's truck was uneventful, except for when he tripped and blamed it on Alex, saying she distracted him. His arm still hurt from where she punched him.

As they reached the vehicle, Alex finished telling Steve about the appointment, early tomorrow morning, with the principal of the school Natalie would be attending. Hannah Reilly was well acquainted with Mrs. Schofield, the principal, and arranged, over the weekend, for Alex and Natalie to meet with her.

"We're meeting with her at eight-thirty. Do you want to go with us?" Alex asked.

"Sure, I'll go," Steve replied.

He stowed the items from their picnic in the bed of the truck and Alex noticed the weary look on his face.

"Do you want me to drive?"

Steve frowned at her. "We had this conversation on our first date, remember?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "How can I forget. I know we had several _discussions_ about it through the years." She stabbed her index finger against his chest and smiled confidently. "One of these days, Commander, I'm going to drive."

"I like it when you call me that," he smirked, edging closer to kiss her.

Placing her index finger on his lips she told him, "One of these days I am going to drive...while you're in the car."

"We'll see about that," he said, matching her determination with his own as he opened the passenger door for her. "Get in."

Alex cast him a look that said 'this isn't over'. He hoped it was not. He loved it when she was feisty, but it did not mean he was going to let her drive.

Settling into the driver's seat he started the truck and headed the vehicle out onto the dirt road that led to the highway. Alex took off her hiking boots and curled up on the seat next to him. She lay her head on his well-muscled shoulder and closed her eyes. Steve grasped her left hand rubbing his thumb over the engagement ring, as if he wanted to be certain he had indeed placed it there.

"I hope you know how much I enjoyed this day," Alex said.

"Me, too," Steve responded, pressing his cheek against her soft hair.

"I can't wait to see Natty's face when we tell her the news."

"You know, she asked me last night if I was going to marry you."

"She did?"

"Yeah, and she asked me something else, too."

"What was that?" she asked tentatively.

"She wanted to know if after I married you if she could call you 'mommy'." Steve felt Alex's body tense beside him and he knew this was something she did not want to discuss. "Don't you think it's a little awkward having her call you 'auntie' when she calls me 'daddy'? It will be worse after we get married. Are you still going to have her call you 'auntie' then?" Alex took a deep breath. When she did not respond he added, "You know, Annie isn't coming back?"

Alex sat upright and fired back, "I know she isn't." She crossed her arms and stared straight ahead.

Steve glanced out his window for a moment trying to choose his words carefully. If he was talking with Danny right now he would have shot off a sharp retort and let the sparks fly, but this was a conversation he needed to keep under control. "It's been seven years, Alex, and as much as you want Natty to remember her mother, she doesn't. She told me you are her mommy." Steve glanced at Alex and saw her unyielding posture. "She thinks you don't want to be her mommy," Steve added, hoping this would move her.

Alex closed her eyes and exhaled, releasing her resolve on the subject. "She said that?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding his head.

Alex turned her head away from him and placed a hand over her eyes. "I admired Annie so much as a person, a friend, an agent and even if it was for just a short time, she was an incredible mother."

"So are you, Alex," Steve replied looking at her. His comment produced a flood of tears from her, prompting him to pull the truck onto the side of the road and park. "Come here," he said, wrapping her in his comforting embrace.

"Just the thought of her calling me 'mommy' after what happened, hurts," Alex cried as she clung to him. "I know I'll cry every time she says it."

"It will be hard at first, but after a while it will get easier," Steve said, lifting her chin so she could see the assurance in his eyes. "Natty needs to call you mommy and you deserve to hear it."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

The silver Corvette pulled into Steve's driveway shortly after Danny and Chin arrived. Nate and Kono climbed out of the vehicle and were greeted by Danny's question, "Is there pineapple on that pizza?"

"Don't worry, Danny," Kono rolled her eyes, "it seems you have an ally. Nate doesn't like pineapple on his pizza either."

Danny grinned and pointed to Nate. "You and I, my friend, are going to get along great." The blonde haired detective put his arm around Nate and continued, "While Steve isn't here I have a few questions I've wanted to ask you."

Nate smiled as Danny led him toward the house.

"Oh, boy," Chin said. "I think it would have been better for Steve if Nate had liked pineapple on pizza."

"I think it would have been better for _all_ of us," Kono added, walking to the front door with her cousin.

"So, how did it go up there?"

"It was great," she smiled.

Chin raised an eyebrow. There was something about the way she said 'it was great' that caught his attention, but he let it go.

"Hey," Danny called. "Where's that pizza?"

The next two hours were filled with pizza, stories about the day, tales about Steve and laughter.

When Steve and Alex finally arrived, Kono was curled up on one couch asleep and Nate was on another catching up on his lack of sleep from the previous night. Danny and Chin were sitting around the table talking in low voices.

"Is my house the official gathering place now?" Steve asked the two men.

"Yeah," Danny said as he turned around and put his arm on the back of his chair, "and we're thinking about doing a few renovations to make it more _festive _around here because after a hard day's work we want to relax."

"Should I even ask what those renovations are?"

"Yes, you should because you're paying for them," Danny smirked and Chin coughed to cover a laugh. "We're putting a bar over in the corner, a home theater in the living room and a hot tub out back."

"I like the theater and the hot tub," Alex piped in, "but you can skip the bar."

Danny spotted the ring on Alex's left hand and tried to use it to his advantage. "So, what's your opinion about an in ground pool?"

"Alright, Danny that's enough," Steve said in a lighthearted manner.

"Hey, it's better you know these things up front. I once heard this story about a guy who-"

"Danny!"

Chin stood up and smiled. "Congratulations, Steve," he said shaking Steve's hand. Then his smile widened as he turned to Alex saying, "Are you sure you can handle this guy?"

"I think I'll be okay," she replied.

"I'm the one you guys should be worried about," Steve teased, putting his arm around Alex. "You don't know her like I do."

"Yeah, right, Steven," Danny said, standing up to shake his partner's hand. "We just want to make sure she knows _you_ like _we_ do." Then in a very sympathetic tone he went on, "Alex, it's not too late to change your mind."

Alex opened her mouth to respond only to be cut off by Steve.

"What do you mean change her mind?" Steve said stepping toward Danny. "She can't."

Alex looked at him in shock. "What do you mean I can't?"

Steve put his hand up to silence her. "Stay out of this, Alex."

Her mouth dropped open.

"See, you have control issues," Danny stated, jabbing his finger at his partner. "I bet you never let her drive either."

"So what! She doesn't want to drive anyway."

Alex tried to say something again, but Danny did not give her a chance.

"I'm sure that's not true," Danny fired back. "I think it would be good therapy for you to let her drive."

"I don't need therapy, Danny," Steve insisted.

"Yeah, that's what people in denial say," Danny said as Alex and Chin exchanged a helpless look. "Maybe you should take some lessons from your brother. He let Kono drive."

"Well, I'm not my brother!"

"You've got that right," Nate said from behind Steve. "I wouldn't be yelling when people are trying to sleep. And if I can add something worthwhile to this shouting match, I think you both need therapy."

"I agree," Kono added. "By the way, did I hear something about congratulations?"

"Yeah," Alex responded. "Steve and Danny just got engaged."

Steve frowned. "Whose side are you on, Alex?"

"That depends, will you let me drive?"

Danny smirked and everyone else in the room eagerly awaited Steve's reply.

"I should be taking a shower right now," Steve said and Alex rolled her eyes. "Natalie's waiting for us. Oh, and Chin," he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a plastic bag, "here's the flashlight Natalie had. See what you can find out."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Chin was embarrassed for his two co-workers, who were salivating over a few select stories Alex shared about Steve during the four years they dated. Danny's favorite story, so far, was the tale of Steve 'accidentally' knocking a Navy lieutenant into a fountain after he repeatedly flirted with and winked at Alex. In all fairness to Steve, Alex said he asked the man several times to leave her alone, unfortunately for the lieutenant, he did not realize how serious the SEAL had been.

A noticeable hush fell over the small group as Steve entered the room.

"Hey," Steve said. "What's going on?"

"Not much," Danny said winking at Alex, who winked back.

Steve was unsure of what just transpired between his partner and his fiancé. His brow creased. "What was that?" he questioned, gesturing between the two of them.

"What was what?" Danny asked, nonchalantly straightening his tie.

"Did you two just wink at each other?"

"Why would I be winking at your fiancé, Steven?" Then looking at Alex, Danny added, "Not that you're not a very attractive woman and worth winking at because a man would be out of his mind not to want to wink at you. I could wink at you," Danny offered, extending his hand in front of him, "do you want me to? I wouldn't want to make you unhappy."

"Wink at me anytime," Alex replied with a grin. She gave Steve a sidelong glance and she was positive he was about to explode. _I love to tease him, _she thought, _but then, so does Danny._

Steve crossed his arms and exhaled loudly. "You know what, Danny, you're right." All heads turned toward Steve in surprise as he continued, "Alex is a beautiful woman, wink all you want."

Danny threw his hands up in the air. "You're no fun."

Alex slid her arm around Steve and said, "You remember the fountain don't you."

"Yeah," he smirked, "if I hadn't pushed that guy in, you would have and I thought it would look better if I did it."

"You're so kind," she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"In my opinion," Danny stated, placing a hand on his chest, "the story would have been better if Alex pushed him in."

Chin listened to the conversation carry on and observed the people in the room. His eyes rested on the chair where Nate sat moments before, but now the place was vacant. Scanning what he could see of the house he wondered where Nate disappeared to.

Chin realized the younger man had added nothing to the conversation since his earlier comment to Steve and had offered no congratulatory remarks to his brother or Alex on their engagement. He wondered why Nate was so silent today, when the previous night he had been so animated and talkative.

Pushing back his chair, he stood with the intent of finding him. He stepped outside and scanned the beach area behind the house. There positioned before the ceaseless ocean was the lone figure of the youngest McGarrett.

"It was getting a little crazy in there, wasn't it?" Chin asked coming to stand beside him.

"Huh…oh, yeah," Nate replied.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Chin heard those words many times before from Steve and he did not believe it. "You sure?"

Nate focused his gaze on Chin. "I was thinking about my dad. He shouldn't have died like that. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Chin nodded. "Have you been to the cemetery?"

"No, I couldn't bring myself to go."

"I'm sure Steve would go with you or I would be happy to, if you want."

"Thanks, but if I go I need to do it alone."

Chin suspected there were deeper issues involved with Nate's reluctance to visit his father's grave. He was not certain what they were and he imagined Nate would not tell him or anyone else for that matter. The young man seemed to be struggling and Chin wished he could help him, but it was difficult to assist someone who refused to let anyone close enough to do so.

"You don't have go it alone, Nate," Chin said, "just remember that."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Natalie looked crossed eyed at her nose as it pressed against the front window of the Reilly's home. She placed her hands on the glass on either side of her face trying to wait patiently for Steve and Alex to arrive.

"Papa, what time is it?" she asked lifting her nose from the window.

Henri shook his head. "The same time it was when you asked me thirty seconds ago."

She sighed. "When are they coming?"

"I suppose when they come," Henri answered.

Natalie twisted her head to look at him. "That's not an answer."

He smiled at the little girl. "Why don't you come here and we can read the paper together."

She wrinkled her nose. "That's not interesting." Then her face brightened. "Why don't we call them! May I please use the phone?"

"You need to be patient, Natalie. This is their special time together."

"But don't they miss me?"

"Of course they do."

Natalie scowled and placed her hands on her hips. "Then why aren't they here, yet?"

"Natalie, none of that." The firmness in Henri's voice wiped away the sour look on her face and she plopped herself on the couch.

"Nana is going to put me to bed before they get here," she sniffed.

Henri turned the page of his paper. "They'll be here soon enough.

"That's what grownups always say."

Henri could not help but smile. Then thinking he heard something he closed his paper and looked at Natalie. "Was that a car door I heard?"

The little girl spun around and peered out the window. Shrieking with delight she bounded off the couch and threw open the front door, causing it to bang against the doorstopper. She scampered down the front stairs throwing herself into Steve's open arms and he lifted her off the ground.

"Daddy, what took you so long?" she asked as Alex came around the front of the truck. "I've been waiting forever!"

"Auntie's a slow hiker," Steve replied, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, sure blame it on me," Alex smiled, pushing back the loose strands of hair that had fallen from her ponytail.

Natalie's eyes widened as she noticed the sparkling object on Alex's left hand. She reached out and took Alex's hand to examine the ring.

"What do you think?" Alex wondered.

Natalie's face became serious. Leaning close to Steve's ear she whispered a question.

"Yes, Sweetheart, it's okay," Steve said.

Natalie took a deep breath. "I think…it's great…Mommy."

Alex smiled at how wonderful 'mommy' sounded, but she felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes. Holding her arms out she gathered the little girl in her embrace. She did not want to cry and make Natalie think she was disheartened, so she blinked back the tears.

Only Steve saw the lone tear that escaped and he wiped that one away.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Alex's father was more than pleased with the news. He had always hoped this would be the outcome of Steve and Alex's meeting that night eight years ago. Hannah was happy for her daughter and to her credit she even gave Steve a hug.

Henri shook Steve's hand saying, "I'm proud to have you for a son."

"Thank you, sir," Steve answered.

Henri smiled. "I think we should dispense with the 'sir', don't you? It's about time you started calling me, Henri."

"It might take me some time to get use to that, s-, Henri," Steve grinned.

After a little more conversation, Alex went to have a shower and Natalie dragged Steve off to play a game of checkers at the kitchen table while Hannah prepared a congratulatory meal. Henri tried to help his wife, but she told him to go read his paper, which he was grateful for because he was feeling a bit emotional about the prospect of his youngest daughter getting married.

Alex came down the stairs after a quick shower and catching her father's attention, she led him out to the front porch swing. Henri put his arm around his daughter's shoulders as they swayed back and forth.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"You have to ask?" she answered. "Somehow I have a feeling this was the desired outcome of that night eight years ago when you pleaded with me to go to the Officers Ball."

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about."

"Sure you don't. I just wonder what you had to do to get Steve there."

Henri smiled, pleased with himself. "How could he say 'no' to an Admiral."

"So you basically ordered him to be nice to me?"

Henri lifted his right hand in defense. "All I did was introduce the two of you, whatever happened after that I had nothing to do with it."

"I suppose you had nothing to do with the Governor demanding that Steve be my bodyguard either?"

"Alright, I confess that was my idea, too, but you have to admit it turned out well in the end," Henri said giving her shoulder a firm squeeze. "To be honest, Alex, you need another man in your life that will tell you 'no' because I'm getting too old for that job."

Alex slapped him on the knee. "Dad!"

He eyed her with amusement. "I pity the man." He winced as his daughter elbowed him in the stomach. "See what I mean," he laughed. "You _are_ a handful."

They heard Natalie scream in delight from the kitchen, "King me again!"

"That one is going to be a handful, too," Henri sighed. "Steve has his work cut out for him. Speaking of Natalie," he paused for a moment, "with your upcoming marriage I don't think you can go on without telling your mother what happened in China."

Alex lay her head on her father's shoulder. "I know. I just can't do it, yet."

"I understand," he said rubbing her arm. "If you need help when the time comes just ask, I'll be here."

"Thanks, Dad…for everything."

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. The story is almost done. I hope to finish it by next week. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

In the early morning light, Steve watched a tiny black spider creep across his bedroom ceiling. For the past hour this little eight legged creature made its journey from one side of the room to the other, occasionally stopping for reasons unknown to Steve and then continuing on its way.

Steve sighed as his eyes followed the spider. "She's leaving today. Would you go with her?" He paused for a moment as if waiting for a reply. "Nah, you wouldn't do that. You got your own thing going here, you'll stay focused on that. She'll be back in no time…right?" He put his hands over his eyes. "What the hell, McGarrett you're talking to a spider," he growled, rolling on his side and whipping off the covers.

He desperately wanted to go for a swim, but settled for a shower instead because he already spent too much time lying in his bed drowning in the battering waves of Alex's impending departure. His heart lurched within him as he envisioned her walking away; her dark brown hair waving as she turned her head once more to say goodbye.

_Can I let her go? _he wondered_._

The cold spray from the shower head jolted him back to the present moment. He adjusted the faucets slightly to warm the water, wishing yesterday was his to live again.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

When Steve arrived at the Reilly's home his heart was heavy, but he plastered a pleasant look on his face with the hope it appeared real.

Stepping onto the bottom porch stair, the front door flung open and a dark flash of energy flew past him.

"Whoa," Steve said, grabbing the back of Natalie's shirt. "Where are you going?" He realized she was pulling a small black suitcase with the Batman emblem on it and she wore a matching shirt. "You don't even say hello anymore, Batgirl?"

"I'm not Batgirl, I'm Batman," Natalie corrected him as she tried to free herself from his grasp.

"Okay, Batman, where are you going with that suitcase? The last time I checked, you were staying here."

Natalie stopped struggling and turned back to look at him. "I'm coming to live with you."

"Who told you that?"

"I told myself. You're going to marry mommy, so I get to live with you now."

Steve bent down to be at her eye level. "Uh…sweetheart, you have to stay here with Nana and Papa for a little while longer because I work all day and there will be no one to take care of you at home."

Natalie looked crestfallen, but tried to offer a solution. "I can take care of myself until you get home and then I can take care of you."

He smiled. "I appreciate that, but I don't think we can do that."

"Well, Uncle Nate can take care of me then."

"Natalie Marie!" Alex called.

"Uh-oh," Natalie said. The use of her full first name and the addition of her middle name meant only one thing; she was in big trouble.

Alex appeared at the door. "I've told you three times, young lady, to brush your teeth. Now, go."

Natalie hung her head and sighed as she obeyed Alex's command. She entered the house pulling the small piece of luggage behind her and leaving it in the entryway, she trudged up the stairs.

"She's in rare form today," Alex said, turning her attention to Steve. "Come on in."

Steve followed her into the house. Closing the door he noticed Alex eyeing him from head to toe; a tiny smile gathering on her lips.

"I guess you like what you see," Steve said smirking.

As much as Alex liked him in a tuxedo, the black polo shirt and jeans he wore ran a close second. She would put this snapshot of him away in her memory for the days they would be apart.

"You're so sure of yourself," she replied. "I just wanted to make certain you were suitably dressed to meet the principal."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Did I pass the test?"

"Are you trying to bribe me?"

He kissed her again. "Absolutely."

"Then you look spectacular."

Alex moved away from him to retrieve a white envelope from the entryway table. Coming back, she placed it in his hand.

"I copied out some information for you just in case you need it," she said. "Please look through this when you have a minute to yourself, okay?"

"Sure," he replied. He wished the envelope held two airplane tickets to some remote island where they could get married and he could have her all to himself and never have to let her go again. He realized Alex was studying him. _How long did I zone out,_ he wondered.

"What's that look?" she asked.

"I was just thinking how much I'm going to miss you."

She knew there was something more because she saw it in his eyes. It was sadness; there for only a moment, but long enough for her to see it. She realized he was trying to be upbeat for her sake.

"I'm done," Natalie sang as she came sliding down the banister. Her enthusiasm renewed once again, she grabbed her suitcase and made one more attempt to convince Steve to let her stay with him. This time she employed a new tactic. "Daddy, I have a plan and I know you're going to love it. I'll stay here during the day and when you're done at work, you can pick me up and take me home. What do you think?" she finished, smiling sweetly up at him.

Steve looked to Alex for the answer, but the only reply she gave was a raised eyebrow. "That might be a problem," he said slowly. "Sometimes I get called out in the middle of the night."

Natalie took his hand and her smile went from sweet to irresistible. "But, Daddy, don't you want to be with me?"

Alex was pretty sure she saw some fake tears as Natalie tried to push Steve over the edge. He was practically putty in Natalie's hands and the little girl knew it.

Steve looked back at Alex before answering, "Maybe one night."

Jumping in the air Natalie shrieked, "Yes!" Then she tried once more to run past him with her suitcase.

Steve grabbed her. "I said _maybe_ and that doesn't mean tonight. Now go put that suitcase upstairs, we're going to be late to our meeting with the principal at your new school."

Natalie sniffed, giving him a sad little frown and again made the trek up the stairs dragging her Batman suitcase behind her.

"A word of caution, Steve, "Alex said. "Natalie is trying to wrap you around her little finger, just be careful."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

The meeting with the principal went well and it was determined Natalie would begin school as soon as her academic records were obtained. Natalie did not seem too thrilled, but it made her feel better to know that Grace Williams went to this school and she would be in her class.

Steve felt out of his element through the entire meeting. He barely said a word other than 'hello' and 'goodbye' and once when he asked about the school's physical education program. He was overloaded with information as they left the school building. This world of education and child development was beyond his set of skills and he was glad Alex knew what she was doing because he was not sure if he had been any help at all.

Natalie was holding his hand while she skipped and chattered on about the school playground. Alex squeezed his hand and smiled up at him understanding how out of the ordinary this was for him.

As they walked into the parking lot they saw Danny leaning up against Steve's truck. He greeted them with a huge grin.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"I think I should be asking you that question because my daughter is the one who goes to this school," Danny replied.

"Natty will be going here soon," Steve said.

Danny nodded. "Steven, why is it I feel like I'm in an episode of _The Twilight Zone_, where strange and bizarre things happen-"

"You know what, Danny-"

"And you, my friend, are those strange and bizarre things. Look at you, a nice pair of jeans no combat boots and you got out of school without getting detention. Next thing you know you'll be wearing a tie."

"Not happening," Steve said crossing his arms.

"What? Detention or the tie?"

Steve looked at his watch. "I don't have time for this."

"Well, I didn't come here just to have this pleasant conversation with you. I need your fingerprints."

Steve gave him a puzzled look. "What?"

Danny repeated his request, enunciating each word carefully. "_I need your fingerprints_."

"I have to take Alex to the airport. I don't have time for your games."

Danny looked at Alex and gave her a generous smile. "Could you excuse us for a moment?" Danny grabbed Steve's arm and dragged him towards his Camaro.

"What's going on?" Steve demanded. "Why do you need my fingerprints, you can pull them from-"

"I don't need _your_ fingerprints, Steven," Danny said, keeping the smile on his face as he looked back at Alex and Natalie and waved. "I need Natalie's to check against the prints we pull from the flashlight."

"Then why are you asking me for my fingerprints?"

"Because, Steven," Danny said, still smiling, "if I get _your_ fingerprints, it will seem like a fun game and Natalie will want to do it, too, and then we don't have to tell her _you_ took her beloved flashlight, so we could pull prints off it. That is one smart girl and she would ask why we needed her-"

"How do you know she'll want to do it?" Steve said, cutting him off.

"Because I am a father and I know how to get a little girl to do something you need her to do without her realizing it."

Steve closed his eyes trying to concentrate on what his partner just said. "Wait, say that again."

Danny let out a loud sigh. "Just let me take your fingerprints and make it look like fun because Natalie will know if you're faking it."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

The whirlwind of activity in the Reilly's house overwhelmed Natalie as she watched the adults help Alex gather the last of her things. Natalie did not know what to do with herself. She felt sad. A sadness that made her insides hurt; something deep within her that made her want to cry and not stop.

_Mommy is leaving me, _Natalie thought. _ She said it will only be for five days, but what if she can't come back? I need mommy. _The little girl looked at Steve. _Daddy says I can't live with him. Doesn't he love me anymore? He looks sad. He watches mommy when she comes into the room, but he isn't smiling. I need a hug. _

Natalie walked over to Steve and wrapped her arms around his waist. He patted her back with his hand and said, "Natty, I need to carry out mommy's suitcase." Then he walked away.

Natalie stood in the middle of the room sniffling and wiping her eyes. _I need my flashlight._ It had been two days since she felt the need to hold it and she knew for the days ahead she would keep it close.

She went up to her room and looked all over, but the small light was nowhere to be seen. Panic rose up inside of her. She needed that flashlight. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the last time she saw it. Yesterday morning.

_Maybe Nana took it, _she thought as she ran down the stairs.

Natalie found Hannah as she gave Alex a few freshly baked muffins, but before the little girl could speak Alex said, "I'm leaving now, Natty, come give me a hug." The two embraced each other as Alex continued, "I want you to be good for Nana and Papa while I'm gone. Okay?" Natalie nodded her head trying not to cry. Alex pulled away and looked at the little girl. Emotion caused her words to catch in her throat as she added, "I love you and I'll miss you." Alex hugged Natalie once more, imprinting the girl's hug in her memory. "I need to go now, sweetheart."

Natalie did not release Alex, but tightened her hold on her mother. She felt two hands take her gently by the shoulders, "Natty," she heard Henri's voice say. "Mommy will be back before you know it."

_That's what adults always say,_ Natalie thought. "Mommy, can't I go to the airport with you, please?"

"Natty, we talked about this," Alex reminded her. "Daddy has to go to work after he drops me off."

Steve bent down and placed his right hand on Natalie's shoulder. "I'll come by tonight after work, okay?"

Natalie looked at him with tear filled eyes. "Will you help me find my flashlight?"

Steve glanced up at Alex and then turned back to the little girl. "Alright, we'll see what we can do about that."

"Bye, Daddy," Natalie said, hugging him tightly.

Alex's parents wished her a safe trip and hugged her goodbye.

"Mom, don't cry," Alex said. "I won't be gone that long. Be honest, you're glad to get rid of me."

"Yeah, the shouts of joy will ring out the second you walk out that door," Henri grinned, but Alex saw the gathering mist in his eyes.

"Henri, stop that," Hannah chuckled. "That's terrible."

"I love you, too, Dad," Alex smiled.

"We better go, Alex," Steve said.

"Mommy, wait!" Natalie exclaimed as she squeezed Alex in one last hug. "I love you."

Alex bit her lip and responded in a hushed voice, "I love you, too."

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

Steve was dreadfully silent as he and Alex drove to the airport. He knew if he spoke he would tell her not to go, but that would be selfish of him and he did not want to burden her with his needs right now.

Alex kept her eyes on him. His downcast face broke her heart. "Are you okay?" she asked, running her fingers across his shoulder and up his neck, caressing his skin gently.

"I think what you're doing back there with your hand is against the Geneva Convention," Steve replied, leaning his head into her fingers so they slid through his hair. "I'll tell you anything if you keep that up."

She smiled slightly. "Are you worried about something?"

Steve took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "You are coming back, right?"

"Is that what's bothering you?"

He looked at her briefly before turning his eyes back to the road. "You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine either. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Translation, you're not fine," she said, her hand gently moving in his hair. "I'm coming back," she assured him.

Slipping his right arm behind his head he took her left hand in his and kissed her ring finger. "You won't take this off for anything, will you?" he said, rubbing his thumb over the ring.

"Not for anything," she promised.

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

When they arrived at the Honolulu International Airport Steve wanted to walk Alex all the way to her gate. He flashed his badge and explained to the TSA personnel he was escorting Alex to her flight and if they had a problem with that they could call Governor Jameson.

They did not have a problem, even they had heard of 5-0's reputation, so they let him pass unhindered.

"They let you run wild here, don't they," Alex teased.

"Just doing my job, ma'am," Steve replied.

Alex chuckled. "Do you normally hold hands with the women in your protective custody?"

"Only the ones I'm engaged to," he smirked.

"How many are you engaged to?"

"Last count-"

Alex elbowed him in his side.

"Do I detect a note of jealousy?" he asked, putting his arm around her.

"Of fictional women? Never."

Alex noticed the smile fade from Steve's face as they reached her gate. She felt his arm tighten around her. "Steve, you don't have to wait with me if you need to get to work," she offered.

"You really want me to leave?" he asked frowning.

"No, I don't, but you've already taken so much time away from work for me-"

"I'd do it again," he said turning to face her.

They stood gazing intently into each others eyes; conveying what needed to be said without words, as the hustle and bustle of activity in the airport continued on around them. There were many people walking to and from their flights, a baby crying, a business man squawking as he spilled coffee on his shirt and a woman over the loud speaker announcing the next flight to begin boarding.

"That's my flight," Alex said in a soft voice.

Steve took her in his arms, crushing her against himself. "Tell me, you don't want to leave."

_I don't want to leave you,_ Alex thought as she closed her eyes. "I'll be back before you know it."

Steve leaned away from her and took her face in his hands. "Does today count as one of those five days?"

A faint smile crossed her lips. "No, I'm sorry. Like I told Natalie, you have to start with tomorrow and count, one, and the next day is two-"

"Yeah, I get it," he said with a forced smile.

The woman announced Alex's flight once again.

"Steve, I have to-"

He silenced her with a long, deep kiss.

Alex clung to him. She did not want to forget how it felt to be in his arms. Five days were not long, but right now it seemed like an eternity.

Steve rested his forehead against hers. Unable to speak above a whisper he said, "I love you, Alex."

"I love you," she replied, tears stinging the backs of her eyes. "Make sure you stay out of trouble, Commander."

"Yes, ma'am."

Kissing him once more and giving him one last hug she began walking away. She felt his eyes following her and right before she was about to disappear from his sight she looked back at him.

There he stood, with a heartbreaking look on his face; all six, gorgeous feet of him. For a long moment she held her breath, gazing into those ocean blue eyes. Alex knew what that look in Steve's eyes meant and it reflected back to him in her own. She called upon all of her stubborn will to keep herself from running back into his arms and forgetting about Virginia. Finally, she forced herself to turn away.

By the time Alex boarded the plane and found her window seat she was in tears. She wiped her eyes thankful no one sat in the seat next to her.

Her phone rang and the picture she took of Steve yesterday popped up on the screen.

She smiled and cleared her throat. "Hello, handsome."

"I miss you," Steve said.

"Did you call just to make me cry?"

"I wanted to see if you're feeling as miserable as I am."

"Yes, I am," her voice broke. "But I'll see you in five days."

"I'll be waiting."

**A/N: Only the Epilogue to go. I hope to have it up soon. Thank you for all the great reviews and for reading this story.**

**A big thanks to my mom for her great input on this chapter.**


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"What news do you have on that flashlight?" Steve asked, bursting into headquarters. "I need it back today or Natalie is going to have a meltdown."

Three heads turned toward him, but only one gave an answer. "The guys at the lab found a lot of fingerprints," Chin informed him, "but they all belong to Natalie."

"What?"

"They checked everything inside and out," Kono added.

"That leaves us with nothing," Steve said crossing his arms.

"Maybe you should talk to Natalie again," Danny offered.

"I can't do that, it upsets her and Alex isn't' here to pick up the pieces if she falls apart."

"Is it absolutely necessary that we find this person?" Kono questioned. "I mean he or she did help us out."

"We can't have another vigilante running around," Danny said. "We have our hands full with our resident Ninja." His comment earned him a glare from Steve.

"You're right," Chin agreed, "but we don't have anything substantial to go on. "All we know is the person is a highly skilled individual and leaves without a trace. We can't tie up resources looking for someone we may never find."

"I can't just let this go," Steve said. "Come on, Danny, we're going to see if Keller's right hand man can tell us anything about our vigilante other than 'it was dark'. Give me your keys, I'll drive."

Chin and Kono smiled as Danny let out a frustrated sigh. Shaking his head he replied, "Therapy, McGarrett, you need therapy."

"Glad to have you back, boss," Chin said.

"Now things can get back to normal around here, just as soon as you give him the keys, Danny," Kono smirked.

"Why do you people hate me?" Danny wondered. He reluctantly held up his keys in surrender as the door swung open and a young man walked in carrying a manila envelope.

"This was delivered for you, Commander McGarrett," the man said handing the envelope to Steve.

"Who delivered it?" Steve asked, glancing at his name which was typed on the front instead of hand written like the others he had received.

"I don't know, sir. I was just told to bring it to you."

The man left as Steve opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. It was a USB flash drive which he held up for the others to see.

"I don't remember this being in my dad's toolbox," Steve said.

"Let's see what's on it," Chin suggested.

The others waited as Chin opened the only file on the drive which contained four video clips. He pulled up the first one and they all watched in silence.

Steve's face darkened as he recognized the two men whose images were captured on the video.

"What the hell?" Danny whispered in disbelief.

The two cousins' faces held a look of shock.

"Chin, play the other clips," Steve ordered.

The last three videos clips revealed the same two men, only in different settings over the past four years, according to the date shown on the video.

Seeing these men together on the same screen translated into a nightmare for Steve. His heart pounded and his stomach churned while his mind raced through possible scenarios as to why they would be meeting.

Steve swallowed hard before he voiced the thought on everyone's mind. "What the hell is Keller doing with Wo Fat?"

* * * * * * H50 * * * * * *

The radiant sunshine warmed everything it touched, except for the shadowy figure of a young man standing over an engraved stone marker. A pained expression covered his face as he stared down at the name _John McGarrett_. His blue eyes wandered over the description of the man who was buried there:

_Lt. Navy_

_Vietnam_

_DET. HPD_

_Beloved husband and father_

Nate let out a shuddered breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He knew his father had been in the Navy and had been a respected detective for HPD, but to Nate, John McGarrett was just his dad.

_Interesting,_ he thought,_ the family part is last. That's how it felt most of the time. We were last._

Nate hardly knew his dad, but he did not blame him for that. He understood that his father had not meant to put his family after everything else. John McGarrett had been a focused man and his job had not been one he could leave back at the office. It followed him home. Literally. His wife's death was proof of that.

Nate's heart twisted within him at the thought of his beautiful mother. If he could cry he would, but it had been a long time since any tears had fallen from his eyes.

The day she died she had shopping to do and Nate had begged her to let him go with her. He remembered his mother telling him, "Your daddy needs help fixing the car. Why don't you help him. I'll be back before you know it. I love you, Jamie."

Nate's mother was the only one who had called him 'Jamie'; it was her special name for him. He knew she had wanted his first name to be 'James', after her younger brother, but his father had been adamant that his first name be 'Nathan'. To this day Nate did not know why.

The last image he had of his mother was her smiling face as she kissed him goodbye. Unfortunately, the final time he had been with his father had not been as pleasant and the conversation they had still haunted him.

"_Dad, let me help you with this," Nate pleaded._

"_Leave it alone, Nate," Jack ordered, his hand resting on the red toolbox._

"_Why do you have to be so stubborn?"_

"_It's not a question of being stubborn it's a question of you respecting my wishes. I trusted your uncle to keep you safe. How could he let you get involved with these people?"_

"_Uncle James did keep me safe, but I can make my own decisions now. I'm twenty-four years old, not seven!" _

"_I don't want you to bring this up anymore and if I find you digging in this toolbox again I'll…have you arrested."_

"_Arrested! For what! For trying to help my father? That's ridiculous."_

"_If that's what it takes to keep you safe, I'll do it."_

"_Keep me safe? That's not what it is and we both know it! It's because I'm not Steve!" Nate shouted. "I'm a miserable disappointment to you, aren't I?" _

"_Nathan James, I am ordering you to stay out of this!" Jack demanded, grabbing his son's upper arm._

_Nate looked at his father's hand before he yanked his arm away. "You can't tell me what to do anymore," he said through gritted teeth. Then he stormed out of the garage and never looked back._

The way that conversation ended was the biggest regret of Nate's life. It was also part of the reason he had been in Hawaii a week and had not visited his father's grave until now. The long delay in coming here only heightened the sense of guilt and failure that ate at him. He would give anything to have a few more minutes with his dad to try and fix things, but he knew that was impossible. He would live with his regret forever.

"Sorry, Dad," Nate said aloud. "I can't leave it alone."

Slowly turning away, he headed back to his car, his thoughts weighing heavily on his mind. When had his life become so fraught with complications? He was only twenty-five; would life get better from here on out or worse?

As Nate reached for the door handle he heard a resonant voice call out to him.

"Bonjour, Nathan. Avez-vous eu beaucoup de repos à Paris?"

Nate withdrew his hand and let it fall to his side. There were only two people in the world that called him Nathan and spoke French. He was positive one was in Africa and the other, apparently, stood behind him. "You know I've never liked Paris," he replied, not bothering to turn and face the unexpected visitor, "much less be able to get any rest there."

"You didn't return my phone calls yesterday."

"I was busy," Nate said in a flat tone.

"Take a walk with me, Nathan," the man ordered.

Nate turned and glanced up at the imposing figure before him. His boss wore dark rimmed sunglasses, which Nate could see his reflection in. He noted the dark blue blazer, which meant the older man was not here for a social call; his boss always wore a blazer when conducting business.

The deep maroon button up shirt the man wore under his blazer was the only colorful thing about him at the moment and Nate felt he should tread carefully until he found out why his boss made this special trip to talk with him face to face.

They strode in silence through the cemetery until the older man finally spoke, "I thought I gave you strict orders to stay away from Hawaii?"

"You did," Nate answered, unfazed by the man's question.

"And?"

"Are you going to fire me?"

"I'm actually not here to reprimand you."

"Why are you here then?" Nate asked, his curiosity peaked.

"There's a small matter of business I want you to take care of."

"I'm listening."

"It has come to my attention that a few days ago, a certain person of interest to our operation was, _unfortunately_, apprehended by the authorities." The older man paused a moment, looking out over the cemetery, contemplating his next words. Turning back with a hardened, grave expression focused on Nate, he spoke again, "I want you to break Paul Keller out of prison."

**The End…**

…**for now**

**A/N: How many people think Nate is going to do what his boss is telling him to do? I would love to know your thoughts about the end of the story and if you have any ideas or anything you might like to see in the next story let me know.**

**The sequel will be called _Deceptions_, but I'm still working out some plot details. Feel free to message me if you want to check on my progress. You can also add me to your Author Alert so you will know when I post it. **

**If you're looking for something to read while you're waiting, my sister has some funny Hawaii 5-0 stories you might like. Her pen name is Autumn Fury.**

**And most importantly THANK YOU so much for reading this story. This has been my first attempt at fan fiction and all your feedback, story alerts, etc. have been so encouraging. Thank you again! **


End file.
